Naruto Uzumaki no OniTenshi
by Okushi
Summary: Naruto muere en la batalla contra Sasuke. Despues de muerto despierta en un lugar y se le explica las consecuencias de su muerte. Naruto regresa a traves del tiempo para cambiar el destino de sus seres amados. Naruto no estupido! Fic de "chemdude". Harem
1. prologo

_Prologo:_

-bla, bla, bla- conversación.

-"_bla, bla, bla_"- pensamiento.

-_**bla, bla, bla**_- kyubi hablando.

-**bla, bla, bla**- alguna entidad

Bien al fic:

_**

* * *

**_

-¡¡SASUKE!!- grito naruto al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su "mejor amigo" con el rasengan en el manto del zorro.

-¡¡NARUTO!!- grito a la vez sasuke con el sello de nivel 2, mientras que sus manos-alas lo impulsaban al mismo punto con su técnica copiada por su sharingan, chidori.

Una gran onda expansiva se creo al momento de la colisión creando una esfera de energía causada por las dos técnicas de cada shinobi.

Ninguna de las dos técnicas cedía a la otra, parecía que era interminable la magnitud de estas dos famosas técnicas. Pero (n/a: por que siempre hay que haber un pero), naruto en un acto de compasión y amor in correspondido hacia su "amor platónico", sakura, disminuyo la potencia del rasengan para así poder dejar inconciente a su "mejor amigo", pero no midió la fuerza del nivel dos del sello maldito de orochimaru…

Al termino de lo ocurrido sasuke solo recibió un rasguño en su protector, mientras que naruto no tuvo tanta suerte, por que su pulmón derecho, junto con gran parte del sistema circulatorio del chacra fue rotundamente perforado por el chidori, en ese momento sasuke se encontraba frente a la cara de naruto, su ex-amigo, lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa al darse cuenta que respiraba cada vez menos, hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

-Estúpido dobe, no eres nada contra mi- dijo sasuke mientras reía como maniaco, pero paso algo que su sharingan no pudo predecir…

En ese momento, kakashi, el cual se mantenía expectante, observando la pelea en donde su alumno, el hijo de su sensei, fue asesinado. No pudo soportarlo mas, y con su técnica original, atravesó a su alumno "estrella" por el corazón, regalándole unos pocos segundo se vida.

-Lo que acabas de hacer sasuke, es imperdonable, y no me arrepiento de haberte matado. De lo que si me arrepiento es de no haber salvado a naruto- dijo el copynin al momento que sus ojos se humedecían.

Pero en cambio sasuke aun no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. En ese momento sus ojos cambiaron hasta formarse una estrella. Al suceder esto sasuke solo consiguió reír de satisfacción.

-Por lo menos, alcance algo que itachi le tomo mucho tiempo en lograr- concluyo sasuke al momento que perdía sus ultimas fuerzas y caía pesadamente en el suelo, pero con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Kakashi solo pudo ver a sus dos alumnos inertes en el frió suelo, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, en ese momento se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un individuo vestido con una túnica negra con estampados de nubes rojas, su especto era comparado con una planta carnívora, su rostro estaba dividida en dos mitades, la de la derecha (n/a: desde la perspectiva de kakashi) era de un color blanco, mientras que la otra mitad era de color negro, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo, casi dorado. El sujeto le miro con seriedad y después fijo su vista en los cuerpos inertes de los alumnos de kakashi, el cual se encontraba perplejo de que un akatsuki hiciera acto de presencia en frente de ellos.

-Entrégame al jinchuriki del kyubi- dijo cortésmente la mitad blanca, mientras que la otra murmuro- Ya lo quiero comer-

-Para que quieres a naruto si ya esta muerto, eso significaría que Kyubi también lo esta, ¿me equivoco?- dijo el ninja copia mientras lentamente destapaba su sharingan.

El hombre planta medito sus palabras por unos momentos y después la parte blanca dijo- Eso ya lo se. Pero no lo quiero para nuestro líder- ante la cara de incredulidad del shinobi de konoha la parte negra continuo- Lo queremos para poder comérnoslo, y de paso al hermano de itachi- dijo con maldad mientras que la parte blanca sudaba frió- "Itachi nos matara cuando se entere que no le dimos la oportunidad de tener el magenkyo sharingan eterno"-

Ante esto kakashi se asqueo y se enfureció, cargando su propia técnica en su mano derecha, al momento que miraba con furia al sujeto que estaba enfrente de el- No te lo permitiré- tras decir esto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el akatsuki el cual se puso en una pose defensiva- **Raikiri**- grito al momento que se escuchaban como si miles de pájaros estuvieran cantando a la vez.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en una habitación, dividida a la mitad, una mitad era de color blanco resplandeciente, mientras que la otra era un negro muy oscuro, el rubio estaba acostado en la mitad de la habitación, (n/a: donde era dividida), bestia una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones negros, en la camiseta había unas inscripciones en ella. "_Por un amor superficial in correspondido y una muy mala amistad_". En ese momento el rubio abre lentamente los ojos.

-Uh- gimió al despertarse- ¿Que paso?- logro decir al momento que se pudo incorporar, pero en ese momento se toco su cabeza, la cual le dolió durante unos segundos- Ugh, me duele la cabeza- murmuro.

-**Hasta que despiertas**- dijo una voz proveniente de la mitad blanca- **Has estado un tiempo dormido**- dijo al momento que el dolor desaparecía.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto inconciente a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

-**Bueno, se podría decir que estas donde las almas de los humanos son enjuiciados**- contestó otra voz, proviniendo de la mitad negra, naruto, al oír esto, se giro hacia el otro lado- **Como te has dado cuenta, tu estas muerto, esa camisa que llevas puesta es la razón por la que moriste**- volvió a decir.

-Entonces no era un sueño- murmuro mientras que su semblante cambia a uno triste.

-_**No, no lo fue gaki**_- dijo una voz en la mente de naruto.

Naruto al escucharla se asusto. _¿Qué no se suponía que también tenia que morir?, ¿y si era así?, ¿Por qué sigue ahí adentro?, ¿Qué eso lo que esta pasando?_ Varios de estos pensamientos cruzo su mente, al momento que se tambaleaba por el mareo.

-**Bien iré al grano**- dijo la voz proveniente de la mitad celestial de la habitación. Poco a poco fue revoleándose de donde proviene la voz, resultando ser un hombre de contextura delgada, piel blanquecina, ojos blancos, y un cabello largo y sedoso de color blanco al igual que su barba, bestia una túnica totalmente blanca, capaz de camuflarse con la mitad de la habitación- **No debiste de haber muerto**- dijo con un tono serio, pero pacifico.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo con total incredulidad.

Al ver la expresión del rubio continúo la voz proveniente de la otra parte de la habitación, inframundo- **Nosotros podemos** **ver las cosas que sucederán en el futuro. Entiendes esto, ¿verdad?**- dijo para el asombro del rubio- **Eso significa que nosotros somos…como ustedes nos llaman…Kami-sama y Akuma-sama. ¿Me entiendes?**- explico en un tono molesto. Al poco rato se fue revelando de donde provenía la voz, el resultado fue un demonio, de contextura algo musculosa, piel de color rojo con tonos negros, ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, poseía unos largos cuernos de toro y cabellos largos y revueltos color negro azabache. Bestia un tapa rabos y unas cadenas las cuales usaba como cinturón, en el cuello tenia un cráneo como adorno, sostenido por una cadena con incrustaciones de huesos.

Naruto asintió lentamente.

-**Muy bien, pero eso no es completamente correcto. La única cosa que no esta completamente clara para nosotros, son los bijus**- prosiguió el hombre del la mitad celestial- **Al ser demonios, deberían ser problema de akuma-san, pero al ser por dentro un alma pura, también es mi problema**- al ver la cara de confusión de naruto se le ocurrió una idea- **Como kyubi aun sigue en tu interior, será mejor que el te explique**- al momento que los dos chasqueaban los dedos.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que el mismísimo kyubi, lograba salir desde su cabeza. Al estar afuera completamente. Este empezó a cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en un humano, pero este era completamente diferente, este "humano" poseía unas orejas alargadas y 9 colas en su espalda, este se encontraba completamente desnudo y lo miraba con seriedad. Antes de que naruto dijera algo. Kyubi se dividió por la mitad dejando ver a dos iguales. Cada una se dirigió a cada lado de la habitación.

(n/a: antes de que se confundan, quiero explicar algo, en el centro de la habitación, hay un intermedio de cerámica gris la cual cubre una parte de la habitación, alrededor de 2 metros de grosor)

Al momento de cruzar, cada uno se transformo en algo distinto. El del lado celestial se transformo en un hombre de pelo rojizo y mirada pacifica, bestia una túnica blanca y sus ojos ya no infundían miedo, aun poseía las orejas y las colas, pero aun así, le daba un aspecto pacifico. Por otro lado, el que ingreso al la habitación del inframundo, cambio de aspecto hasta volverse a transformar en el zorro de las nueve colas (kyubi tiene la forma de humano en la zona neutral, pero al ingresar al lado oscuro de la habitación (inframundo), volvió a transformarse en zorro, su forma original)

-_**Como veras gaki**_- comenzó Kyubi en su forma zorruna-_** Antes de que esto ocurriera, algunos demonios éramos almas puras, pero los humanos y sus mentes podridas corrompieron nuestras mentes, logrando transformarnos en verdaderos demonios**_- tomo una pausa para después continuar- _**Yo y mis hermanos descansábamos tranquilamente en el makai, hasta que fuimos invocados al mundo humano, y para empeorar las cosas, fuimos invocados en diferentes partes de tu mundo, y yo fui el mas desafortunado de todos**_- dijo con rabia y veneno en cada palabra.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

-_**Ellos fueron controlados por sus propios instintos asesinos**_- continuo Kyubi en su forma humana- _**Pero yo pude resistirme, aunque resistirme no me duro mucho……por que un hombre, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, pudo controlar mi mente y lograr corromperla**_- dijo seriamente, logrando que cada palabra que salía de su boca, hiciera que la expresión del Kyubi del la mitad infernal fuera de rabia pura.

El rubio al ver la expresión de su antiguo inquilino el rubio dijo la única cosa que se le vino a la mente- ¿Quién era?-

-_**Uchiha Madara**_-

-"_¿Uchiha?, ¿ese no es el clan de Sasuke?_"- pensó intrigado el rubio- ¿Eso quiere decir que ese tal… Madara es familia de Sasuke?-

-**Eso no viene al caso**- dijo Kami tratando de quitar el tema- **Nosotros sabíamos** **que eventualmente alguien invocaría a los bijuu, así que empezamos a poner en marcha nuestro plan para salvar a tu mundo**-

-¿Qué plan?-

-**Tu**- contesto Akuma.

-**Así es, tu te ibas a enfrentar a los bijuu y así poderle dar una oportunidad de sobre vivencia a tu mundo. No te voy a mentir Naruto, te escogí porque no eres parte de un clan poderoso, rico y noble, y tampoco tenias notables ancestros. Eso lo hice con un propósito. Nadie esperaría que alguien tan importante y poderoso como tu vinieras de un humilde linaje. De hecho fue una coincidencia que nacieras en el mismo día del ataque del Kyubi. Yondaime necesitaba un infante, y tú fuiste ese infante. Sin embargo, cuando el Kyubi fue sellado en ti, también selló la mayoría de tus poderes. Ese evento arruinó nuestros planes**- dijo Kami.

-Entonces, ¿porque me dicen todo esto? Estoy muerto recuerdan. No veo el punto de que me digan todo esto- pregunto el rubio furioso.

Akuma lo miro con fastidio- **A eso íbamos. Como te habíamos mencionado, tú no debías de haber muerto. Pero como moriste, tu mundo será destruido por los bijuu**- dijo mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos para no llevárselo a sus dominios.

-Eso es imposible, en el momento en el que yo morí, Kyubi también murió. Y además, Gaara tiene sellado a Shukaku. No tengo idea sobre los demás bijuu, pero supongo que la situación con los demás seria la misma- contesto trancando de excusarse.

-**Estas en lo correcto Naruto. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo, Gaara y Shukaku serán forzosamente separados, lo que provocara la muerte de Gaara. El resto de los bijuu serán invocados al mismo tiempo en un periodo de 20 años. Los bijuu serán separados de sus contenedores, y en el caso de Kyubi, el zorro será invocado desde el mismo reino de los demonios. Los invocadores serán asesinados inmediatamente y los 9 terribles demonios rondaran libres en el mundo**- dijo Kami mientras que su cara mostraba una de tristeza.

-¿20 años?... ¿quien los invocara?- dijo asustado.

La expresión del kyubi (el del inframundo) se volvía cada vez a peor- _**El clan Uchiha**_- escupió con desprecio.

-¿El clan Uchiha? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?- pregunto preocupado por lo que ocurrirá.

-**Si y no, cuando moriste, tu sensei, Kakashi, terminó con su vida antes de que consiga su meta: poder**- dijo Akuma con felicidad por tener a otro Uchiha en sus dominios, pero en ese momento su expresión a una de rabia y enojo- **Pero después de 2 años y medio de ser torturado en el infierno, fue de vuelto a la vida por orochimaru, para utilizarlo como nuevo cuerpo, pero en el momento que intento lograrlo, su plan fallo. Al intentarlo, descubrió que poseía el Mangekyo Sharingan, y antes de que pudiera llevarlo de vuelta a mis dominios, el uchiha lo absorbió, logrando obtener todos sus conocimientos y técnicas, y al utilizar el cuerpo del sirviente de Orochimaru, Kabuto, logro salvarse de mis dominios**- dijo con furia- **Después de buscar como maniaco junto con otros experimentos de Orochimaru, encontró a su hermano, Itachi, y con sus nuevas habilidades, logro su cometido, pero al enterarse de lo que konoha le hizo a todo su clan, cambio de planes y a los dos meses de unirse a Akatsuki, logro destruir Konoha. En menos de un año su primer infante nacerá. Todos sus descendientes nacerán entrenándose para controlar a los bijus con planes para dominar tu mundo**- tras decir esto, la expresión de naruto se volvía cada vez peor.

-Eso es terrible… ¿pero que se supone que yo tenia que hacer?-

-**Tu muerto no debió de haber tomado lugar. Se suponía que tú pelearías contra los bijuu durante tu vida. Solamente alguien utilizando nuestros poderes tiene la habilidad de sellar a los demonios para siempre. Sin embargo, debido a que el Kyubi fue sellado en ti, las cosas no funcionaron como debieron. Se suponía que en la Academia serias descubierto como un genio y serias tomado como aprendiz del Yondaime a la edad de 8 años. Durante el transcurso de tu vida te revelarías como alguien más poderoso y con un mayor conocimiento en todas las áreas que el mismo Yondaime. Sin embargo, no era de mi conocimiento que alguien estaría en el mundo de los demonios ayudando a los bijuu para poder entrar a tu mundo. Eso provocó muchos problemas y lo que pasó después es de tu conocimiento; Yondaime murió, Kyubi fue sellado en ti, fuiste odiado por tu aldea. También, como tu chakra obtuvo una dependencia a la del Kyubi, nunca pudiste haber despertado tus poderes. Para cuando entendí la gravedad de lo que te había pasado, tu ya no podías vivir sin el chakra del Kyubi**- dijo Kami con tristeza.

El Kyubi de forma humana prosiguió- _**Tu mundo será destruido. En un periodo de 5 años después de la invocación de los bijuu, el ultimo humano en tu mundo habrá muerto**_-

-**Naruto… no podemos permitirlo, aun no es tiempo**- dijo Akuma.

Sin que naruto se diera cuenta, un aura negra y blanca empezaba a surgir del suelo hasta su cuerpo, logrando fusionarse totalmente con el rubio, aunque este se encontraba inconciente de ello.

-Entonces, ¿por que me dices todo esto?- respondió enojado por la situación.

-**Queremos que regreses. Necesitamos que detengas todo lo que sucederá a partir de tu muerte**- dijo kami angustiado por la situación.

Ante esto hizo que empezara a perder los estribos- ¡¿PORQUE YO?!, ¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUE NO ENVIAS A ALGUIEN MAS?!, ¡¡TU O AKUMA O UNO DE TUS ANGELES, QUE SE YO…!!-

-**Me temo que eso no será posible. Mi presencia o la de uno de mis Ángeles provocarían un inbalance en tu mundo y las puertas del infierno serian abiertas para balancear la imperfección**- cambiando a un semblante mas triste- **Tú eres la única opción**-

Ante esto, naruto ya no tenia otra- Entiendo… ¿Cual es la desventaja de que yo acepte?- pregunto aun conservando un deje de curiosidad.

-Tendrás que ser nuevamente utilizado para sellar a Kyubi. De otra forma, Konoha y el resto de tu mundo será eventualmente destruido. Todas las consecuencias del sellamiento serán las mismas a la de tu antigua vida; las miradas, el temor, el odio, serás nuevamente visto como el mismo Kyubi en lugar de su encarcelador. Te regresaría al octavo año de tu vida. Tu mente y cuerpo se fusionaran con tu contraparte mas joven y por lo tanto, el alma del Kyubi será expulsada de tu cuerpo y será enviada al infierno. Sin embargo, lo enfrentaras eventualmente. También el sello que tenias en tu estomago desaparecerá y serás capaz de utilizar tus verdaderas habilidades. Pero…. Una vez que salgas de este lugar no vamos a ser capases de poder hablar contigo, no podremos ayudarte a descubrir tus poderes ni podremos enseñarte como manejarlos… eso es algo que tu mismo tendrás que descubrir- dijo akuma con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Déjame ver si entiendo esto claramente. Me quieres expulsar del Paraíso o el infierno para que vuelva a vivir ese infierno de vida… ¿de nuevo? ¿Para simplemente poder salvar a un montón que jamás se interesó por mi?- preguntó Naruto claramente, las otras dos personas se dieron cuenta de que convencerlo no seria tarea nada fácil (Akuma y Kami).

-**Así es Naruto. Lo siento mucho… pero es la única forma de lograrlo**- dijo Kami tristemente

-¿Tengo la posibilidad de decidir de hacerlo o no?- declaró obviamente buscando una salida

-**Si tienes la opción de decidir. No te regresare si no lo deseas ya que se exactamente lo que has sufrido. Tú mereces estar aquí más que cualquier otro humano después de todo lo que has vivido**-

-En ese caso decido quedar…- pero fue interrumpido

-_**Hay algo mas que deberías saber antes de que decidas Naruto**_- el Kyubi humanoide interrumpió _**-¿Recuerdas lo que mencioné acerca del clan Uchiha?**_- recordó- _**¿Cuando Sasuke vuelve a la vida?**_-

-Si- respondió

-_**Sabiendo y conociendo a Sasuke, ¿tu verdaderamente piensas que se tomaría el tiempo de formar una familia? ¿Tu crees que alguien lo aceptaría después de lo que hizo?**_" Preguntó Kyubi en su forma zorruna

-Bueno… pues no… pero, ¿cual es tu punto?-

-_**Sasuke escogerá la manera más fácil para obtener lo que desea, como siempre lo ha hecho. Cuando el junto con akatsuki ataque a Konoha, el tomara varios prisioneros. De esa forma el revive su clan**_- dijo Kyubi humanoide con repugnancia.

-He… entonces una de sus fans lo acepta después de todo el daño que ha hecho… ¿porque eso no me sorprende?- Naruto preguntó sarcásticamente.

-**No Naruto, el jamás es perdonado por haberte asesinado. Todos tus amigos lo odian, incluyendo aquella pelirosa que decía estar enamorada de el**- dijo Akuma manteniendo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Naruto se dijo asimismo

-**Si, a pesar de que a ella le tomó un poco mas de tiempo el aceptarlo. Ella fue la ultima en darse por vencida. Ella también es parte de las prisioneras y es la que da a luz al primer hijo de Sasuke**- dijo Kami con pesar.

-PERO TU ACABAS DE DECIR…- Naruto gritó pero fue interrumpido por kyubi humanoide.

-_**¡¡Ella fue violada Naruto!!**_- grito

-No…. No…. NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Ella junto a Ino, Kurenai, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, Ayame, en un par de años Hanabi y Moegi. Todas ella son violadas por el Uchiha. Ellas son solamente las que conoces. Cuando los niños nacen son separados de sus madres y son entrenados por los akatsuki's- termino Kyubi en su forma zorruna mirando con felicidad al rubio (¿parecía muy alegre?).

-**Ahora entiendes Naruto? No solamente estarás salvando al mundo, pero estarás salvando a las personas que tu amas, a tus amigos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente que la muerte puede parecer como la salida más fácil, pero todas ellas experimentaran dolor y pena mayor a la tuya. Tú eres el único que puede detener todo esto**- dijo Kami logrando convencerle.

-¡¡¡¡ESE BASTARDO!!!!- En su mente pasaban las imagines de sus amigas, de los pocos seres queridos que tenia. El hecho de que Sasuke le provocara dolor a su gente preciosa solamente aumentaba su furia. Chakra y energía empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto. El podía sentir poder como nunca había experimentado correr por su cuerpo. Este poder era fácilmente 5 veces más de cuando utilizó el chakra de Kyubi con su transformación de una cola. Su furia poco a poco iba aumentando hasta que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Sus ojos cambiaron a negro y sus pupilas a un blanco eléctrico, que emitía centellas de ellos. Su cabello empezó a alargarse y a cambiar a uno blanco y negro repartido en partes iguales, de su cabeza empezaron a salir dos grandes cuernos puntiagudos, al momento que desde su boca salieron dos afilados y alargados colmillos, mientras que en su espalda experimento un dolor tremendo. En su cuerpo empezaron a parecer líneas de color rojo sangre y azul claro que formaban distintos símbolos y al final saco todo el resentimiento que tenia dentro de el. Con esto, dos majestuosas alas fueron desplegadas de su espalda, pero lo extraño era que las alas, las plumas eran de color negruzco con pequeños tonos de color blanco en los extremos.

-**Tus verdaderas habilidades han sido manifestadas Naruto Uzumaki no Tenshi-oni. Como has podido utilizar tus habilidades sin ser instruidos en estas te daré un pequeño aviso. Tu verdadera forma será manifestada durante tres circunstancias**- dijo Akuma con orgullo.

-**La primera será cuando estés experimentando una felicidad extrema**- dijo Kami mientras que hacia unas señas a kyubi humanoide

-**La segunda será cuando experimentes un dolor o resentimiento enorme**- dijo Akuma, también haciéndole señas al kyubi en su forma zorruna.

-**La tercera será a voluntad propia, las primeras dos no tendrás el mínimo control sobre ellas, hasta que el sentimiento que experimentes haya disminuido o en su defecto, te hallas calmado**- siguió Kami al momento que Kyubi asintió.

-**Ahora dime Naruto Uzumaki no Tenshi-oni, ¿cual es la decisión que has tomado?**- finalizo Akuma al momento que kyubi asintió lentamente.

-Regrésame……….-

* * *

Agradezco al autor original "**chemdude**" creador de este maravilloso fic inconcluso, últimamente me encontré con este fic y lo eh leído un par de veces, y lo que mas me molesto, fue que no lo hayan continuado desde el año pasado, así que encontré su MSN en fanfiction y le pedí el permiso de continuarlo, claro, que yo le cambie muchas cosas, además de la pareja, pero eso se averigua después, (aunque ya lo tengo decidido, claro que se pueden hacer falsas ilusiones) aunque el prologo es grande, no significa que los demás cap. Sean iguales de grande.

Por favor dejen reviews, y eh aquí la lista de la pareja de naruto

Hinata: 10 puntos.

Hanabi: 2 puntos.

Ino. 3 puntos.

Sakura: 0 puntos


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Regreso al pasado.

**kikey**: me gusta hacer feliz a la gente ^-^

**juansorvolopotter**: quizás acceda a tu petición

**KaworuM**: ¡¡que viva el naruhina!!

**Yugi-no-Yami**: ¿hanabiXhinataXnaruto? ¡¡PERO QUE IDEA TAN ORIGINAL!!

**javier de jesus segura sala...**: yo también quiero continuar

**HopeBreaker**:¿otro hanaXnaruXhina?, ¡¡bienvenido al club!!

**Fernando-Urashima**: si, si lo continuare, y si no, ¡¡me mato!!

**harryPeru**:sorry si te ilusione, pero no se me permite colocar otras parejas mas (gomenasai!!, pero no dejes de leer este fic)

**TaoRyu**: por más que quiera, no puedo deducir el final, por obvias razones.

**soratan**: intentare terminar este fic.

¡¡WOW!! Parece que a muchos le han encantado el fic…y sinceramente agradezco a los de narutouchiha, si que son muy agradables esas personas…… ^-^

Respecto a la pareja….

Naruhina…18

Naruhana…8

Naruino…8

Narusaku…0

**notas del antiguo autor:**

Como soy muy malo, no revelare la pareja hasta el ultimo momento... hehehe; tomen en cuenta de que a pesar de que la adorable Hinata tiene la mayoría de votos, no significa que ella sea la pareja de Naruto (aunque verificando bien los votos…….yo creo que si lo es). Ahora, si alguno de ustedes, mis queridos ero-lectores quieren una(s) escena(s) lemonescas, déjenmelo saber, a menos de que alguien se ponga de voluntario para que la escriba, si alguien dice 'yo' tendré que aprobarla. Si llego a poner un lemon en la historia, no será hasta por lo menos pasadito la mitad de esta.

Sigamos con la historia.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** En esta historia los estudiantes empezaran la academia a los 8 años de edad y se graduaran a los 15. La masacre hacia los Uchiha será cuando Sasuke tenga 12 años.

**NOTA MÁS IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto se despertó de lo que pensó era una terrible pesadilla. En su mente estaba fresco el dolor que sintió cuando su pecho fue perforado por el Chidori. Con dificultad trataba de respirar profundamente. Todo parecía tan real. El no estaba en el hospital, lo cual quería decir que era muy probable de que el zorro lo hubiera curado por millonésima ocasión. El pensó que todo era una pesadilla, simples y meras alucinaciones producto del dolor. Con mucho trabajo se bajó de su cama y viendo directamente al pequeño tocador en frente de el, su perspectiva cambió completamente. En el tocador se encontraban sus gogles, esperando ser usados; estos gogles los tenía normalmente guardados en una caja dentro de su closet desde el día que se graduó de la Academia y se convirtió en un ninja.

Sin embargo, allí estaban. Sus gogles estaban en el tocador como si estos se le quedaran mirando.

Con nerviosismo acerco su mano lentamente hasta tocarlos, pensando que era otra alucinación, pero no, los toco, y eran muy reales- Entonces no fue un sueño…- susurro así mismo.

-**No naruto, no fue un sueño**- dijo una voz misteriosa, provocando que el rubio se sobresaltase.

-¿Qui…quien esta allí?-

-**Aquí abajo tontito**- dijo nuevamente la voz. El rubio siguió la voz, y encontró a un perro…bueno…era mu grande para ser un perro, demasiado grande de echo. Posiblemente un perro que pesaba cientos de kilos, además de que su cola era muy afelpada y su pelaje era de color blanco con manchas negras en las patas y en la punta de la cola. El "perro" estaba al lado de la cama de naruto.

-¿Que rayos eres tú?- pregunto sobresaltado (cualquiera tendría esta reacción si ven a un animal gigante al lado de su recamara)

-**Uhh… es obvio, ¿no crees? Soy un zorro**- dijo el "perro" con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Naruto podía apreciar el parecido del "perro" con la de un zorro, sin embargo este "zorro" era de un pelaje blanco con manchas negras, pero lo curioso, era que portaba el símbolo de kami y akuma en su lomo.

Ante esto, una gota de sudor cayo por su cabeza- Hmmm… ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto desconfiado.

-**Kami-sama y Akuma-sama me pidieron que viniera. Ellos te mencionaron y me dijeron que posiblemente necesitarías ayuda**- dijo con simplicidad.

Por un momento su cerebro no pudo responderle-¿Uh? ¡¡Pero ellos mismos me dijeron que no podía comunicarse con la gente en este planeta!!- grito el rubio al recordar lo que kami y akuma le explicaron.

-**Yo no soy una "gente", soy un zorro. Hay una gran diferencia... ¿no lo crees?**- dijo el zorro con tono juguetón al momento que meneaba la cola.

-Explícate…- dijo molesto.

El zorro levanto la pata- **bueno, nosotros los zorros caminamos en cuatro patas, tenemos pelaje en todo el cuerpo, una cola…**- dijo enumerando las palabras con los dedos de las patas.

Esto hizo que naruto no soportara más-¡¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!!- grito.

-**kami-sama y akuma-sama tenían razón…los humanos no tienen sentido del humor**- dijo con una gota detrás de la nuca- **en realidad no te mentiré, los felinos, son avatares de kami-sama, y los zorros son avatares de akuma-sama, como kyubi estaba en tu interior, kami-sama dijo que te sentirías mas a gusto con el que se encontraba en tu interior, ¿acaso no has escuchado de que los zorros y los felinos, somos guardianes de la vida? Nosotros somos muy importantes en las relaciones divinas y mortales**-

Naruto puso una cara indicando que no entendía lo que el cuadrúpedo decía -**¿No entiendes verdad? Bueno, lo único que debes de saber es que nosotros los zorros estamos en mayor contacto con Kami-sama y akuma-sama. Tenemos la capacidad de estar en mejor tono, por decirlo en cierta forma, con el reino espiritual que ustedes los humanos**- resumió al fin.

Naruto asintió positivamente- comprendo-

-**Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Kinohu. Tu me puedes llamar Kinohu-chan**-Dijo la zorra con una sonrisa enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-**Kami-sama y Akuma-sama me enviaron para ayudarte y estos serán tus acompañantes**- Kinohu dijo mientras se movía. Detrás de ella estaban dos cachorritos- **Estos dos son Karoh y Korah y ellos serán tus acompañantes**- el zorro de la derecha llamado karoh, era de pelaje negro, unos ojos amarillos con la pupila alargada, mientras que su hermana korah, era de pelaje totalmente blanco, como un zorro ártico, sus ojos azules con pupila alargada combinaba con su pelaje.

-¿Acompañantes? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto extrañado.

Al ver esta reacción, medito un momento sus pensamientos, para luego recordar algo -**Son como los Inuzukas y sus perros**- dijo recordando los recuerdos del rubio.

-Ahhh… ¿entonces pueden hablar?- pregunto esperanzado, para poder utilizarlos en la academia, "otra vez"

Negando con la cabeza- **En este momento no… sin embargo podrás entender lo que dicen y en un par años hablarán tu lenguaje**-

-Y como me van a ayudar, si apenas son unos cachorros- dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos logrando decir "no entiendo".

-**Bueno, para empezar para cuando te gradúes de la Academia, mis cachorros tendrán un peso y estatura casi idéntica a la mía, filosos colmillos y garras. ¿De verdad tengo que explicarte como te beneficiarán? Además, son igual de inteligentes, posiblemente mas inteligentes que un humano. También pueden utilizar chakra y tienes sus propias técnicas y ustedes tres pueden inventar ataques. Además, mientras cuides a mis cachorros, tú podrás invocar a nuestra clase. No es por ofender, pero creo que nosotros los zorros y los felinos somos mucho más útiles que las ranas**- enfatizando la ultima palabra para dejar claro que no se comparan con otra especie de animal con contrato.

Al escuchar esto, solo dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente- ¡¿Tus cachorros?!- grito.

-**Si, Karoh y Korah son mis cachorros. Tanto su padre como yo esperamos que cuides muy bien de ellos. El ayudara con el entrenamiento de los cachorros y yo te estaré ayudándote para poder estar checando regularmente a mis crías**-

Al escuchar esto al rubio se iluminaron los ojos- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Entonces tengo que firmar un contrato con ustedes?- dijo emocionado por tener a dos especies de animales a su mando.

-**En nuestro caso no**- esto hizo que naruto bajara la cabeza en desilusión-** Nosotros estamos aliados con Kami-sama y akuma-sama por lo tanto somos tus aliados. Un contrato no es requerido. Mientras cuides de ellos, nosotros te serviremos. Y hay algo en lo que kami-sama, akuma-sama y kyubi-sama pensaron antes de irte, supongo que conocerás los doujutsus, ¿cierto?**- el rubio asintió lentamente-** bueno, cuando empecemos a entrenar te llevaras una sorpresa**- en ese momento ella empezó a reír internamente-** también me dio unos cuantos pergaminos con técnicas y tácticas para enfrentarte a humanos con habilidades especiales y entrenarte en tus nuevas capacidades, y respecto a mis crías también hay algunas técnicas con las cuales te permitirán combinarlas con las tuyas propias.** **Por ahora crece con ellos y forma enlaces con ambos. También seria buena idea que te los llevaras a la academia contigo. Ellos jamás deberán estar lejos de ti**- esto hizo que naruto diera una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero en ese momento recordó algo que lo dejo pasmado.

-¿¿¿Academia???- Naruto volteo su mirada a un calendario que tenia en la pared y vio un día en circulado con rojo y todos los días previos con una X en tinta negra- ¡Rayos! ¡¿Empiezo hoy?!- pregunto exaltado al momento que se levantaba de la cama.

-**Correcto, de hecho empiezas en un par de horas así que será mejor que te empieces a preparar**- en ese momento la zorra se hizo a un lado para que naruto pasara y se dirigiera al baño, pero antes de siquiera estar a un metro de la puerta la zorra le dijo- **Por cierto, ya que puedes rehacer tus años en la Academia, ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?**- ante esto el rubio se detuvo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

En ese momento se dirigió hacia naruto el cual se mantuvo inmóvil -**A lo que me refiero es el hecho que tu puedes ser el mejor alumno de la Academia en esta ocasión, o puedes una vez mas ser el ultimo de tu clase y volver a ser el "retrasado" o el "dobe"**- en ese momento estaba justo al lado de naruto.

En ese momento el rubio quedo pensativo -En cierta parte, no lo había pensado, hasta ahora... Por cierto, supongo que he regresado con todas mi habilidades, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando seriamente a la zorra la cual se posaba a su lado.

-**Tus conocimientos sobre jutsus si**- mientras en su mente-"_aunque si lo pienso bien, no tienes muchas técnicas que digamos_"_-_** pero tus reservas de chakra y estamina han aumentado drásticamente debido a que eres un Tenshi-oni. Por esta razón, y ahora con mucha más razón ya que estas atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años**- el rubio puso su mano en el mentón, tratando de entender a su nuevo acompañante.

-Hmmm… entiendo. Por cierto, la verdad no se que curso de acciones voy a tomar en la Academia… todo depende de lo que pase dentro de dos años. Tengo que entrenar mucho para prevenir lo que pasará en dos años- al momento que miraba de nuevo a la puerta que los separaba del baño con el ceño fruncido.

Al ver esta acción, pregunto-**¿Te refieres a la masacre de los Uchiha?**- ante esta pregunta, el asintió afirmativamente.

-Correcto… por el momento seré el estudiante promedio. Espero poder prevenir lo que ha de pasar y en cierta forma evitar que el bastardo busque venganza en contra de Itachi- "_y si no puedo lograrlo, tendré que tomar medidas en el asunto_"- Hay muchas cosas que tienen que ser prevenidas. La muerte de Oji-san es una de ellas. También esta Hemi-teme, Akatsuki y los Biju. Por cierto, cuando aparecerá el primer Biju?-

-**La verdad no sabría decirte**- dijo mientras empezaba a rodear a naruto, tratando vanamente averiguar las posibles probabilidades-** El hecho que hayas regresado al pasado cambia muchas cosas. Pero lo bueno es que no te tienes que preocupar mucho por Akatsuki. Kyubi ya no esta sellado dentro de ti, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de eso? Pero eso es algo que nadie debe de saber… al menos no por el momento**-

-Lo se- dijo al momento de acercarse a la perilla y girarla- Si la villa supiera que Kyubi ya no esta sellado dentro de mi, todos asumirán que el zorro tomó posesión de mi cuerpo- concluyo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Al termino de la relajante ducha, se dirigió hacia el lavamanos en donde se mojo la cara para poder controlar los nervios que tenia, pero en eso, se fija en el espejo, el cual se encontraba inutilizable, por el vapor, el rubio, obviamente, quería verse presentable, para su primer día de clase, así que limpio el vidrio y se dispuso a observarse, pero se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

Con un grito que se pudo escuchar en toda konoha exclamo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¡¡MIS BIGOTES!!! ¡¡¡DONDE ESTAN MIS BIGOTES!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!- Naruto se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación llorando en versión chibi, por una simple razón: sus marcas faciales, las cuales lo caracterizaba como "único" o el "Jinchuriki del Kyubi" habían desaparecido.

-¡¡¡KINOHU-CHAN!!! ¡¿QUE LE PASARON A MIS BIGOTES?!- grito a su acompañante la cual tapo las orejas de sus crías con sus patas.

Con una pequeña vena en la frente- **Naruto no hagas tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante**- "_además si quieres destrozar las pobres orejas de mis crías solo tenias que decírmelo_"-** Tus marcas faciales estaban presentes porque el Kyubi estaba sellado dentro de ti. Como ese no es el caso ahora, tus 'bigotes' han desaparecido**- explico tratando de clamar a su acompañante el cual no quería ceder.

-¡¡PERO ME GUSTABAN!!- haciendo un berrinche de un niño chiquito (n/a: eso cuando quieres algo que quieres o te gusta: agitar los brazos y piernas hasta que te den lo que quieres)

-**Ya que mencionas eso, tendrás que poner un Henge en tu cara para que parezca que aun tienes esas marcas, de lo contrario, muchas preguntas surgirán, eso si queremos pasar desapercibidos**- logrando desviar el tema tan… "Estupido" según ella (n/a: hey las marcas de bigotes de naruto no son estupidas)- "_no entiendo por que acepte esta misión de kami-sama y akuma-sama… este niño es muy inmaduro_"- pensó kinohu algo molesta- **Oí Naruto, creo que será mejor que te apures, de lo contrario llegaras tarde**- tras decir esto naruto dejo su berrinche y se dispuso a alistarse para la academia.

Mientras Naruto se preparaba para su primer día, por segunda ocasión en la Academia, preguntó- Oí Kinohu-chan… ¿que les doy de comer a los peludos?- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Kinohu estaba anonadada ya que al parecer el rubio no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento sobre zorros. Cualquier tarugo sabía que los zorros son carnívoros, y al parecer Naruto era más despistado que un tarugo.

-"_bueno, además de inmaduro es un baka, tengo suerte que este chico absorbe conocimientos como una esponja, si no, estoy frita_"-**Carne, cualquier tipo de carne. Ellos te dirán cuando tengan hambre y lo único que tendrás que hacer es alimentarlos**- "_tranquila, no te lo comas, el cuidara bien de tus crías, no te exasperes_"-

-¿Y como me lo van a decir?… ¿Saben hablar o hay algún truco para esto?- pregunto al momento que ya estaba listo, tenia la misma ropa que en la serie, una camisa con una espiral, con unos pantalones cortos de color azul, y unas sandalias ninjas azules.

-"_ese atuendo no le sienta nada bien. Creo que tendré que llevarlo de compras, ni loca seré la sensei de alguien que se vestirá de un mono naranjo brillante que dice: __estoy aquí, mátenme__"_- **Los tres se entenderán perfectamente, pero por el momento no con palabras. Más bien, algo parecido como un enlace psíquico cuando mis cachorros te hablen**- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, con sus crías.

-Ok… entonces… Karoh y Korah… ¿cierto?- Ambos cachorros alzaron sus cabezas cuando escucharon sus nombres, en ese momento naruto se encontraba en la puerta que los separaba del mundo exterior.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Karoh fue corriendo detrás de Naruto mientras su hermana Korah, se quedo olfateando a su madre, lo cual Naruto asumió que era una forma de despedida. Los tres salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al estante de ramen preferido por Naruto antes de su primer día en la Academia.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, la madre de las crías se quedo unos momentos pensativa, recordando lo que kami y akuma platicaron con ella…

* * *

_-**P…pe…pero kami-sama, no entiendo por que no quiere decirle de su familia**- dijo la confundida zorra, mientras que sus crías se mantenían al margen._

_Akuma el cual se encontraba al margen también, sosteniendo un cráneo como una copa, interrumpió la conversación- **El lo descubrirá por si solo, hay cosas que no debemos interferir, y el por que los escogimos, es una de ellas, aun no esta listo, al igual que tu**- dijo mientras posaba el cráneo en sus labios y empezaba a beber el liquido._

_-**¿Que quieres decir con eso?**- pregunto exaltada de que le ocultaran algo._

_Kami, el cual no había contestado, por que estaba tomando muy tranquilamente una tasa de té, dijo- **Como lo dijo akuma-san. Kinohu-chan, aun no están listos**- al terminar esta frase la zorra bajo la cabeza en depresión- **Ahora que ya contestamos a tus preguntas kinohu-chan, ya es momento de que te demos las técnicas de tenshi y oni, para que naruto se entrene, también te daremos técnicas para que el "elegido" pueda combinar contigo y tus crías. Kyubi fue muy generoso al darnos pergaminos para que te lo demos, ahí hay como mínimo, tres mil técnicas ninjas que el a observado y a creado, además de control de chacra y combinación de afinidad elemental. Y sin contar que ustedes son los portadores de un doujutsu diferente cada uno, de los cuales kyubi-san me dio información**- dijo kami al momento que empezaban a materializarse los dichosos pergaminos, que en total, eran veinte pergaminos en total (n/a: 15 de ellos son grandes y de un grosor indefinido, los otros, son de afinidad elemental, control de chacra, utilización de armas complejas, desde un simple shuriken, hasta "la decapitadora", una arma capaz de robar almas y decapitar a la persona que se desee, propiedad del ángel de la muerte, combinación de jutsus, técnicas de sellado celestial e infernal y como extraer un biju)._

_-**Tu misión es entrenar al "elegido", en todas las artes de tenshi y oni**- dijo seriamente akuma, el cual se había retirado el cráneo de sus labios. Justo en ese momento dejo caer el cráneo dejando caer todo el liquido por el piso- **Ah… casi lo olvido**- dijo mientras hacia una señal con sus dedos. Del suelo empezó a materializarse un hombre…bueno, no un hombre…este hombre tenia la piel bronceada, casi de color naranja con tonos de rojo, sus ojos eran de color amarillo con la pupila alargada, su cabello era de color azabache con tonos rojos, dos pequeños cuernos sobresalían de sus cejas, uñas alargadas, como garras, de su boca sobresalían unos colmillos largos y filosos. En el pecho de este, había algo parecido como un ojo, el cual era de color rojo como la sangre con la pupila normal, bestia un taparrabos de color marrón para ocultar su desnudes y dos grandes alas de murciélago se posaban en su espalda- **Tardaste mucho… dime…** **¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?**- pregunto enfadado, el "hombre" asintió lentamente, entonces el "hombre" se inclino, posando su peso en su rodilla, mientras extendía una esfera de color negro con símbolos de color rojo sangre._

_-**como ordeno mi Lord, le he traído lo que me pidió**- dijo el "hombre", akuma hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras tomaba la esfera, el "hombre" asintió, después de eso empezó a arder en llamas negras, pero parecía que el "hombre" lo disfrutaba en vez de sufrir- **He cumplido con mi deber, mi Lord, me retiro**- dijo el "hombre" sin pizca de sentimiento alguno, y de repente las llamas lo cubrieron por completo para después no dejar nada._

_Akuma lanzo la esfera hacia la zorra, la cual la detuvo con su cola- **Animado como siempre, ¿no akuma-sama?**- pregunto kinohu mirando de reojo al demonio que resguarda el infierno, el cual bufo molesto._

_Kami también hizo un gesto con sus dedos, y se creo un vortex luminoso desde el suelo que de el surgió un hombre y una mujer los cuales se encontraban de la misma forma que Adán y Eva (si, los que aparecieron en la Biblia y en las películas), en el jardín del edén, el hombre y la mujer eran de tez blanca y cabello del mismo color con tonos castaños, en la espalda de cada uno habían dos majestuosas y blancas calas con plumas enormes, la mujer se mantenía abrazada del brazo del hombre, la otra mano del hombre portaba una almohada roja con bordados dorados, y sobre ella se encontraba una esfera blanca con símbolos de color azul eléctrico._

_-**¿Hemos interrumpido algo importante? ¿kami-sama?**- pregunto amablemente la mujer quien aun no se despegaba del hombre el cual estaba a gusto con el contacto de su acompañante- **por que hemos traído lo que nos pidió**- sonrió._

_Kami le dio una sonrisa reconfortante- **No, no han interrumpido nada importante, por favor**- dijo cortésmente mientras extendía la mano. La esfera empezó a levitar hasta posarse en la mano del rey del cielo- **gracias, pueden retirarse**- ambos asintieron, y empezaron a desaparecer por el vortex creado anteriormente._

_La esfera blanca con símbolos de azul eléctrico, empezó a levitar hasta posarse en los pies de la zorra._

_-**Nosotros esperamos que le enseñes bien al gaki, y que pronto termine con su tarea**- dijo akuma agitando levemente el cráneo que tenia en su mano._

_Kami frunció el entre cejo- **No es una tarea en la que esta obligado a cumplir… es su deber como nuestro aliado**- dijo molesto._

_-**Lo que sea**-_

_Ante esto, el señor del cielo, fijo su vista en la zorra la cual a mantenido su compostura durante todo el trayecto de la pequeña disputa- **Será mejor que partas de inmediato, tu misión empieza… ¡ahora!**- dijo kami, la zorra quien no quería involucrarse en mas problemas desapareció en un remolino de luz y oscuridad._

* * *

-¡Buenos días!- saludo naruto mientras tomaba un asiento vació.

La mujer volteo a verlo y saludo -Buenos días Naruto ¿Supongo que hoy es el gran día verdad?- Pregunto la señora mientras era seguida de cerca por su hija Ayame.

-¡Si señora!- dijo naruto entusiasmado- ¡Hoy empiezo en la Academia en menos de una hora!-

-Que bien- dijo felizmente la señora- Le pediré a Teuchi que te haga algo extra especial el día de hoy. ¿que se te antoja?- pregunto amablemente.

-¡Un miso ramen y un ramen de res por favor!- dijo el rubio emocionadamente. El había extrañado a la señora. El año antes de graduarse, ella había enfermado severamente. Vivió menos de dos meses después de que los síntomas aparecieron por primera vez. Naruto recordó que Teuchi dijo que fue una condición cardiaca lo que ella sufrió y termino con su vida, su esposo reponerse de la muerte de su esposa, y no cerro el local, solo por eso, pero por otro lado, su hija no tuvo la misma suerte, ella cayó en un estado depresivo durante meses. El regresó a la realidad cuando sintió una aguda y fuerte mordida en el talón, producto de su cachorro de zorro, Karoh, le había mordido el pie izquierdo.

-¡¡¡Itai!!!!- grito de dolor al sentir la mordida- ¿Que crees que esta haciendo Karoh?- pregunto enfadado el rubio, pero cuando voy al pequeño zorro entendió.

El rubio poso su mirada en la señora- Oi… ¿también me podría vender carne cruda? ¿Aproximadamente medio kilo?- pregunto pensando el sus acompañantes peludos.

-seguro que si…pero… ¿no seria mejor que te lo cocinara en tu ramen?- dijo confundida por la actitud del rubio.

-¿Oh?… no, no es para mi, es para este peludo comelón- dijo Naruto señalando a Karoh. Karoh brincó al asiento al lado del de Naruto, mientras que Korah decidió ronronear alrededor de las piernas de Naruto indicando que la cargara, a lo cual el rubio accedió poniéndola en el mismo asiento en el cual Karoh estaba.

-¡Na-Naruto!- exclamo claramente asustada la pobre señora- ¿Acaso esos son cachorros de zorro?- La señora preguntó con cierto miedo. Era conocimiento común de que los zorros eran criaturas extremadamente celosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus crías. El hecho de que Naruto estuviera acompañado por no uno, sino dos pequeños zorros era motivo de alarma para la señora (n/a: bueno, obviamente era alarma para cualquiera con cerebro).

-Oh… ¿estos peludos? Si, bueno, vera…-"_mierda. Y ahora que le digo_"- naruto pensó- Encontré a Karoh por el bosque. Se había lastimado una pata y no podía levantarse y mucho menos caminar. Lo traje a mi apartamento para cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara. Después de unos días el desapareció, y al día siguiente regreso con su hermana Korah- dijo mientras señalaba a los dos zorros- desde ese momento los tres hemos estado juntos- la explicación fue lo bastante buena para convencer a la señora, que pareció relajarse. Naruto hizo una nota mental, en la cual tendría que explicar a kinohu la justificación que le había dado con respecto a la presencia de los cachorros. Teuchi le entrego el tazón de ramen a naruto y los pedazos a los cachorros, los cuales empezaron a devorar la carne con fiereza.

-¡¡kawaii!!- grito ayame emocionadamente- Naruto, son hermosos, ¿crees que pueda cargar uno?- pregunto.

Inmediatamente Korah dejó de comer y saltó al mostrador, se le acercó a Ayame y la empezó a olfatear. Después de unos instantes, Korah empezó a ronronear (n/a: que raro. Los zorros no ronronean) alrededor de Ayame y Naruto dijo -Hehehe, creo que le caes bien a Korah- Ayame cargó a Korah y la empezó a acariciar.

Después de que los tres terminaron de comer y después de un buen rato de apapachamiento cortesía de Ayame para Korah, los tres estaban a punto de encaminarse hacia la Academia cuando Ayame preguntó -Oí Naruto, podrías traerlos otra vez?- mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado al rubio.

-Seguro, bueno… si ellos lo aprueban- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Teuchi y su esposa, los cuales asintieron afirmativamente, comprobando su aprobación.

Naruto sonrió y se encaminó hacia la academia- Haber ustedes dos. Hoy es mi primer día en la Academia… otra vez- dijo mientras un aura negra se posaba en su cabeza- Pero, ¡este es el primer día para ustedes!- grito apasionadamente logrando disipar el estado depresivo- ¿No están emocionados?- Los dos cachorros se miraron a ellos mismos y voltearon sus miradas hacia el rubio. Ambos cachorros empezaron a hacer ruidos y se callaron esperando que Naruto contestara.

-……….- dijo naruto

-……….- dijo karoh

-……….- dijo korah

-Err… ¿podrías repetir eso?- Naruto preguntó. Después de un buen rato tratando de entender lo que los zorros querían decir con los gemidos, Naruto empezó a descifrar el significado de ellos y lentamente empezó a establecer el enlace que Kinohu había mencionado. Después de un buen rato, Naruto finalmente podía entender lo que los cachorros decían.

-¿Y que es lo que vamos hacer en ese lugar?- pregunto karoh confundido.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo llevándose una mano al mentón- Normalmente Akamaru solía estar junto a Kiba todo el tiempo. Supongo que nosotros tres hemos de hacer lo mismo. Para ser honesto con ustedes, jamás e entrenado con animales- posicionando su brazo detrás de su nuca.

Y retomaron su camino…

* * *

…Al llegar a la puerta de la Academia, la campana tocó, indicando que las clases ya empezaron- ¡Okay!- grito con jubilo- ¡Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos mis peludos!- Naruto dijo a sus acompañantes. Korah gruñó- Hehehe… lo siento Korah… que tal, ¿peludo y peluda?- A esto Korah sonrió. Al momento de que los tres entraron al salón la segunda campana tocó y todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Iruka fríamente, mirándolo con rabia desde su escritorio.

Posiciono su cara en la clase, para después posarla en Iruka con una sonrisa-Lo siento Iruka-sensei. Perdimos noción del tiempo-

-¿Perdimos?- Iruka preguntó mientras volteaba su miraba hacia Naruto y se fijó en los cachorros que estaban acostados en el piso- ¿¡De donde te robaste esos!?- Iruka le gritó a Naruto mientras se le acercaba. Cuando Iruka agarro violentamente a Naruto de la ropa, los dos cachorros inmediatamente se levantaron del piso y empezaron a gruñir en desapruebo de la actitud de Iruka hacia Naruto.

Naruto le miro con una sonrisa- Hehehe… lo siento Iruka-sensei, ellos son sobre-protectores- dijo Naruto mientras el Chunin se alejaba hacia su escritorio- "_Se me olvidaba que al principio Iruka-sensei pensaba que yo era el zorro que mató a sus padres. Rayos… tenia 10 años cuando el me invitó por primera vez a comer ramen. Este par de años van a ser largos y aburridos. Aunque…_"- pensó el rubio, al momento que fijaba su vista en los dos cachorros-"_Al menos esta vez tengo compañía…talvez si corro con suerte, hago amigos mas rápido. Ahora veamos… ¿donde me sentare?_"- como si su pensamiento hubiera sido leído, Karoh corrió unas filas hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba un asiento vació entre una ojiperla de cabello negro azulado y una rubia de ojos azules se dirigió hacia una de estas niñas. Después de olfatearla por unos instantes, Karoh brinco hacia las piernas de esta, imitando a su hermano, Korah, se dirigió hacia la otra.

La ojiperla vio a karoh con una sonrisa tímida- etto… ¿h…hola?- dijo la pelinegra al zorro el cual este se encontraba muy a gusto entre sus piernas.

-Uh… hola- dijo la ojiazul acariciando el lomo- "_¡¡KAWAI!! ¡¡ES TAAAAN LIIIINDA!!_"- pensó mirando con una sonrisa a la zorrita.

El rubio al ver esto, suspiro y se dirigió hacia sus acompañantes- Hehehe, lo siento- dijo el rubio cuando ya estaba cerca de ellas- normalmente la hermana la que empieza-

La ojiperla levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con dos mares azules intensos que la miraba directamente a los ojos, bajo la vista hasta posarla en su boca, unos labios sensuales y carnosos (n/a: obviamente desde la perspectiva de hinata), en sus mejillas lisas y suaves se encontraban tres marcas en cada una, dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy, subió la vista hasta contemplar unos cabellos dorados como el sol. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo, mientras admiraba al adonis que se encontraba justo en frente de ella, le miro con los ojos abiertos y la boca entre-abierta. Era…era…era…simplemente hermoso.

La ojiazul levanto la vista y miro al chico, no estaba nada mal, y era muy bien parecido, no se parecía a su sasuke-kun, pero apostaría lo que fuera, a que el no es un patán arrogante o un idiota, quizás pueda darle una que otra oportunidad… ¡¡¡PERO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!!!

Sorprendentemente la hyuga fue la que rompió el silencio, pero aun con las mejillas teñidas de rosa- N…no t…te pre…preocupes- dijo la ojiperla mientras acariciaba a karoh, pero sin despegar la vista del rubio.

La rubia salio del trance y le dio una sonrisa al rubio- creo que debió de haber olido a mi gato-

-Hehehe, de todas formas lo siento mucho si las he molestado- dirigió su mano hacia korah e intento cogerla. Pero al hacerlo, solo logro que el cachorro casi le de un zarpazo, por que se encontraba muy a gusto en las piernas de la rubia.

-Creo que no ira a ningún lado- dijo la rubia, la ojiazul poso su mirada en la hyuga- ¿no es así hinata?- la peliazulada asintió tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al ver esto el rubio sonrió- ¿Les molesta si me siento a su lado?- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a las dos con una sonrisa.

-N…no, no m…me mo…moles…ta- dijo la hyuga con la mirada en el piso y jugando con sus dedos índices.

La rubia sonrió- a mí tampoco-

-Gracias. Por cierto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. La peluda que tienes en las piernas, se llama Korah y el peludo entre tus piernas- dijo señalando a la hyuga con las mejillas sonrojadas- se llama Karoh.

-¡¡Son preciosos!!- la rubia dijo con una voz infantil y aguda- ¡¡Ella es Hyuga Hinata!! ¡¡Y yo soy Yamanaka Ino!!- al momento que los tres se sonreían mutuamente.

Iruka al ver que el rubio seguía de pie dirigió su voz hacia ellos- ¡¡¡Ustedes tres!!!- grito Iruka- las clases ya comenzaron, así que por favor… ¡¡¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!!!-

La clase continúo por unas cuantas horas más. Por la mayor parte de la mañana, los estudiantes estuvieron visitando las distintas áreas de la academia mientras que Iruka les informaba a los estudiantes que es lo que podían esperar en los próximos años.

-"_Se me olvidaba que la academia era taaaaan aburrida_"- pensó Naruto, y para su fortuna, en ese momento, Iruka dijo una de las frases favoritas del rubio.

-Muy bien niños, ¡es hora del almuerzo! Como es un día algo soleado, vallamos afuera- dijo Iruka e inmediatamente después, todos los estudiantes fueron corriendo al patio…

-¡¡Rayos!! Sabia que algo se me había olvidado- Naruto murmuro- Ni modo- El rubio camino hacia un campo de entrenamiento que estaba dentro de la academia que se situaba cerca del bosque. El se sentó y mientras miraba a sus peludos acompañantes dijo -Lo siento Karoh y Korah. No se me olvidara mañana-

-**Al parecer no nos levantamos con el pie derecho el día de hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Naruto?**- una voz familiar dijo. El se dio la vuelta y vio a Kinohu que se dirigía hacia el con un par de conejos en el hocico- **No creo que te hubiera agradado la idea de esta cargando contigo carne cruda todo el día, así que si los traes todos los días a esta hora, yo les traeré la comida de hoy en adelante**-

-¡Eso seria genial! Por cierto Kinohu… ¿te podrías quedar un rato?- Kinohu asintió con la cabeza mientras se le acercaba a Naruto- ¡genial!- dijo con entusiasmo- Por cierto, déjame decirte como e explicado la existencia de ustedes tres-

* * *

-¿Naruto? Naruto, ¿Dónde estas?- ino llamo, después de un rato se encontró con hinata, la cual solo buscaba al rubio con la vista- hinata… ¿has visto a naruto?- pregunto esperanzada, ella quería encontrar a su nuevo amigo y sus dos acompañantes para poder almorzar los cuatro juntos. Y a la mejor, después de almorzar, ella podría jugar con los cachorros, pero al ver como la hyuga asentía negativamente se sintió mal- ne…hinata, ¿quieres ir a buscarlo conmigo?- al ver que la hyuga asentía, se encaminaron a buscarlo para poder almorzar juntos. Sin embargo, lo que ino y hinata encontraron, fue a un gran zorro de extraño color de pelaje encima de naruto con sangre en el hocico del animal. Obviamente, hinata e ino no conocían a kinohu, y mucho menos sabían que tanto el mamífero como naruto se encontraban jugando. Tanto ino como hinata se horrorizaron al ver esta escena y tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas les permitieron, fueron corriendo en busca de un adulto el cual les pudiera ayudar.

-¡¡IRUKA-SENSEI!!- gritaron al unísono, mientras se dirigían hacia su profesor.

Iruka dirigió su vista hacia las dos pequeñas, las cuales tenían una cara de temor en sus rostros- ¿Hinata? ¿Ino?- pregunto cuando ya se encontraban en frente de el- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡¡UN ZORRO SE ESTA COMIENDO A NARUTO!!- grito ino, pues hinata estaba al borde del desmayo, por recordar el estado del rubio.

Iruka estaba teniendo un debate interno ya que parte de el quería de fuera cierto, después de todo, el demonio había asesinado a su familia. Pero otra parte de el, tenia muy en cuenta lo que había hablado con el Hokage el día anterior.

_

* * *

-¡Hokage-sama!- grito Iruka- ¡Que quiere decir con que el demonio fue asignado en mi clase- iruka no se encontraba enojado, si no furioso y ofuscado por la ira. El pobre sarutobi solo escuchaba las quejas del profesor, esperando a que su tormento como hokage llegue a su fin…_

_-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Iruka- dijo sarutobi exhalando humo desde su pipa- pero tú eres el único instructor en el que puedo confiar-_

_Ante esto Iruka se enfureció, más de lo que estaba- ¡pero usted sabe lo que esa cosa le hizo a mis padres!-_

_-Si Iruka, yo estoy conciente de lo que el Kyubi le hizo a tus padre- El hokage dijo calmadamente- pero piensa en Naruto por unos instantes. El tiene 8 años de edad y el a sido el objetivo de más asesinatos que todas las unidades de ANBU juntas en misiones de este tipo por los últimos 8 años. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar a alguien que lo cuide apropiadamente. El tiene que vivir por cuenta suya, y yo soy la única persona que se toma el tiempo para ver como esta. Lo único que te pido es que no seas hostil. Tú eres el único instructor en el que puedo confiar y el que tiene suficiente autocontrol para no provocarle un accidente a Naruto-_

_A regañadientes obedeció- Esta bien Hokage-sama. Le doy mi palabra que no lastimare a Naruto- pero en su mente solo quería matarlo._

_-Aceptare eso como un inicio Iruka. Solamente recuerda que fue el Kyuubi quien asesinó a tu familia. Pero ponte a pensar, como se va a sentir el cuando se entere que la bestia que asesinó a tantos, incluyendo a su familia, esta sellado dentro de el-_

* * *

-"_Le prometí a Hokage-sama que le iba a dar una oportunidad…a la mejor, mi opinión hacia el es errónea_"- pensó Iruka mientras miraba a las dos pequeñas que se encontraban impacientes- vamos, ino, hinata- dijo Iruka. Los tres corrieron en dirección indicada por ino, hinata no podía ni respirar, por la visión del rubio en su mente. Al llegar observaron al zorro que se encontraba encima de naruto.

-¡Naruto!- grito Iruka, mientras se dirigía hacia el zorro con un kunai en la mano. Naruto y Kinohu se dieron cuenta de la llegada de las tres personas. Kinohu se le hecho encima a Iruka, dejándolo inconciente, esto fue aprovechado por ino y hinata, las cuales corrieron hacia el rubio, ino intentaba a duras penas levantarlo, mientras hinata le decía.

-¡Va…vamos N…na..naruto-kun!- dijo hinata al momento de que ayudaba a ino a levantarlo- te…tenemos q..que irnos d..de aquí-

El rubio les miro a la cara a las dos- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa hinata?- pregunto el rubio confuso.

-¡El zorro trato de comerte! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí!- grito la rubia asustada.

Naruto empezó a reír- Esta bien Kinohu-chan. Ellos creían que ibas a comerme- la zorra lentamente se dirigió hacia Naruto. El rubio sonrió y empezó a acariciarla. Iruka no se movió por unos minutos ya que apenas recobraba la conciencia. Después de un pequeño rato Iruka se levanto y vio al gran zorro echada a un lado del rubio y hinata al otro lado los tres se encontraban descansando debajo del árbol, mientras que ino jugaba con los cachorros.

El castaño se dirigió hacia el rubio-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí Naruto?- Iruka preguntó. Situaciones como esta era la razón por la cual en ocasiones se preguntaba como era posible que siguiera de maestro.

-Bueno Iruka-sensei, usted ya conoce a Korah y Karoh, esta es su mama, Kinohu- el rubio contesto como si nada, señalando a la zorra.

-¡¡Y como explicas la sangre y que la zorra estaba encima de ti!!- grito despertando a la zorra y a la hyuga, la cual se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente recostada en el árbol.

El rubio empezó a reírse- Hehehe, estábamos jugando- contesto el rubio.

-¿¡Y la sangre!?- Iruka interrumpió. Naruto señalo a los conejos que los cachorros estaban comiendo- Oh- Iruka dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas- Tenias a Ino y a hinata muy preocupadas-

Después de jugar con los cachorros, la rubia se dirigió hacia el rubio y la peliazulada- ¡Oi naruto! ¿Donde esta tu almuerzo?- pregunto cuando ya estaba sentada alado de la hyuga.

-Eh… bueno, se me olvido prepararlo- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Tu mama no te lo prepara?- pregunto la rubia con mucha curiosidad, solo logrando que la hyuga y el rubio se sintieran mal.

El rubio le dio una mirada de tristeza- yo no tengo familia, ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo- dijo con una cara que revelaba todo los años de sufrimiento del rubio, tanto como la hyuga y la yamanaka se sintieron horribles, y mas la rubia por preguntar.

-p…pe…perdón, na…naruto-kun- dijo hinata muy apenada- ino-san, n…no sa…sabi…sabia-

Ante esto el rubio les sonrió a las dos- No hay problema, ino, hinata, por lo menos ahora tengo compañía- dijo mientras señalaba a los cachorros y a su madre.

-Si quieres, yo puedo convidarte- dijo ofreciéndole su bento mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, hinata copio su acción, solo que ella estaba mas como un tomate.

-¿En serio?- las dos aprobaron con un movimiento de la cabeza-¡Gracias!- dijo el mientras agarraba dos bolas de arroz y dos rollos de canela (n/a: ino y hinata respectivamente).

-Si quieres, puedes agarrar mas- dijo ino mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas, hinata asintió tímidamente informándole que podía.

El rubio las miro detenidamente un momento- Nah… esto es más que suficiente. No quiero que vayan a tener hambre al rato por culpa mía, pero de todas formas gracias- al escuchar esto, las dos se sonrojaron un poco mas, por lo caballerosos que podía ser.

-¡Hey Kinohu-chan!- grito el rubio con la boca llena con bolas de arroz- ¡Te quiero presentar a ino y hinata- La zorra camino y se dirigió hacia la rubia y la peliazulada después de un par de olfateadas, dirigió su vista hacia Naruto y con un movimiento de su cabeza dio a entender "_Aun no es prudente que ella sepa nada Kinohu-chan_" a lo cual Kinohu entendió y en vez de hablarle a Ino o a hinata, simplemente ronroneó.

* * *

Después de un par de minutos, era hora de regresar a clases. Ino y hinata, acariciaron a Kinohu por última vez antes de entrar al aula, ino y hinata se adelantaron un poco, y tomando ventaja de esto, Kinohu le dijo a naruto- **Tienes razón Naruto, todavía no es apropiado que alguien sepa la verdad. Por lo tanto, será mejor que nos comuniquemos psíquicamente, luego te enseñare como hacerlo apropiadamente**- con esto los tres zorros, junto con naruto alcanzaron a ino y a hinata, y regresaron a clase.

-Um… etto… na…naru…naruto-kun- la hyuga llamo al rubio, el cual dirigió su vista hacia la hyuga, logrando que se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Si Hinata-

-Te importaría si almorzamos los tres juntos mañana- dijo rápidamente la rubia, logrando que la hyuga se tranquilizara.

El rubio no necesito ni pensarlo dos veces- ¡Seguro!- "_Amenos de que tu familia se entere. Si eso pasa, no podremos juntarnos otra vez_"- pensó triste el rubio.

El resto del día paso en forma aburrida, esto de acuerdo con Naruto, por lo tanto el opto por dormir en la clase, lo cual, provoco una ligera risa de parte de Ino y hinata, y una bronca de parte de Iruka. Después de un rato, las clases terminaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

AL FIN TERMINE EL FIC!!!!!!!

No fue fácil, pero hice todo lo que pude para que no se pareciere demasiado a la historia….

Lo otro……¡¡¡Les mentí!!! Si habrá una doble pareja o un mini harem….. si y como no me gustaba dejar las cosas tal como estaban, cree un doble pareja, una por que se amaban y la otra de parte por lo de restablecimiento del clan, pero eso no significa que la de restablecimiento del clan, no sea amada y ella no ame al protagonista…… si no todo lo contrario.

_**Notas del antiguo autor:**_

Este capitulo más que nada es una mini introducción, la verdadera trama y el entrenamiento tomara lugar en los próximos capítulos.

La verdad, pido disculpas por no actualizar mas rápidamente, pero, con la universidad (tiempo completo), la graduación que se aproxima, y mis tres trabajos de medio tiempo, casi no tengo tiempo para escribir.

Ahora, pregunta para todos mis lectores… como se le llama en español cuando los personajes de anime o manga tienen una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza o la frente después de un evento cómico? Se que en ingles se le dice 'sweat drop' pero como se le dice en español?

Otra cosa… con respecto a Sasugay… digo Sasuke… decidan… se vuelve bueno… ¿¡o lo dejo como un hijo de su pokemona madre!? (n/a: ¡¡¡aunque yo quiero que se muera!!!)

Ja ne!!


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Empieza el entrenamiento.

Hemos tenido algunos post nuevos ^-^

Aunque estoy un poco decepcionado de que no me hayan dado técnicas de luz, oscuridad, musicales, etc. (con una explicación) o paginas traductoras de esp.-jap. (con letras, no quiero kanjis) como el Aulex…

Últimamente me eh hecho muy amigo de una mujer de mi misma edad que lee mis fics, y como su cumpleaños, fue el 28 de noviembre, eh pensado en distorsionar un poco la historia o, crear un omake, donde ella pueda, salir, no se preocupen por si aparece un nuevo personaje… antes que nada, les avisare por que esta ahí…

Otro dato importante:

Como algunos factores del antiguo fic han cambiado, se darán cuenta de que algunos papeles se mezclaran para darle suspenso o algo así a la historia.

_**Notas del antiguo autor:**_

Para todos aquellos que quieren que Naruto sea un estudiante aplicado y no el 'dobe', la decisión ha sido tomada y lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo y las razones serán explicadas.

Sobre la pareja; ya la decisión también ha sido tomada. Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia tendrá humor, acción, drama, aventura, romance… ósea… un poquito de todo

(n/a: bueno, ¿como se dice? ………… ah si, ¡¡al fic!!)

_**

* * *

**_

-Mami, Papi, ¡ya llegue!- exclamo ino mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta de su casa.

Sentados en el sofá de la sala, se encontraban sus padres, inoichi, padre de ino, jounin de elite e integrante del equipo, shika-ino-chou y miembro del consejo, a su lado, se encontraba su esposa, madre de ino, aldeano común y corriente, encargada de la tienda de flores, los yamanaka, una familia, común y corriente.

-hola princesa- dijo su padre desde el sofá.

La madre desde el sofá la miro- ¿como estuvo tu primer día en la academia?- completo la mujer.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esto- ¡fue genial!- exclamo emocionada- ¡hice dos nuevos amigos!, ¡y uno de ellos tenía dos lindos cachorritos que lo seguían a todos lados! Y luego del almuerzo, la mama de los cachorros apareció y se quedo un rato con nosotros- dijo ino con tono divino en su voz.

Inoichi se extraño- ¿cachorros?-

-¡Si!- grito la rubia felizmente- ¡Eran dos cachorros de zorro! Uno era blanco y el otro negro. ¡Y su mama les trajo conejos en el almuerzo! ¡Y la mama era enooooooooorme!- dijo ino mientras extendía los brazos para dar énfasis en el tamaño de la zorra.

Esta revelación conmociono a los padres- "_¿cachorros de zorro? No conozco a ningún clan en konoha que utilice zorros…_"- y un nombre se le paso por la mente- "_no, no, eso es imposible. Si eso fuera cierto, hokage-sama nos hubiera dicho que tenia…_"- Y dime princesa, como se llaman tus nuevos amigos- pregunto el jounin dándole una sonrisa a su hija.

-¡Hinata Hyuga! Y ¡Naruto Uzumaki!- la taza de te que portaba la madre de ino se le resbalo de las manos hasta encontrarse con el suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

La señora la miro conmocionada- ¿U…uzu…maki?- la madre de ino pregunto incrédula y temerosa.

-¡Si mami! ¡¡Y es bien lindo!!- esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojándose- Se le olvidó hacer su almuerzo en la mañana, y yo lo dije que podía tomar del mió y el de hinata. Me dio las gracias y solamente tomó dos bolas de arroz y dos rollos de canela. Le dije que podía agarrar más pero me dijo que no porque no quería que al rato tuviera hambre por su culpa- dijo sonrojándose mas- Luego lo pregunte porque su mami o su papi no se lo preparaban y me dijo que no tenia a nadie- esto último lo dijo en un tono muy triste.

El padre se sorprendió ante lo que la hija había dicho- "¿_Fue considerado y educado con mi hija?_"- el hombre pensó confuso- "_y porque tendría que preparar su almuerzo… seguramente el debe de tener una niñera o alguien que cuide de el… ¿o no?_"-

La madre de la rubia iba ponerle fin a la amistad de su hija con el auto nominado "demonio", pero antes de que siquiera abrir la boca, su esposo la interrumpió.

-Se me olvido que tenía una cita, con el hokage, regreso en una hora o dos- con eso, inoichi salio de la sala.

* * *

-E…eso f…fu…fue l…lo q…que p…pa…so otou-sama- dijo tímidamente hinata, sentada en frente de su padre.

En el dojo, hinata se encontraba relatando su primer día en la academia ninja a su padre, hiashi hyuga, sin ocultar ningún detalle, por que si lo hacía su padre de seguro lo sabría (n/a: obviamente ella omitirá la parte en donde le pareció lindo y se enamoro en el mismo instante en que lo vio), ella en todo el relato de la historia, miraba al suelo, por que si lo hacia, de seguro no soportaría mas y empezaría a balbucear cosas intangibles, ¿quizás era miedo?. Pero por cada palabra que incluía al "demonio" su expresión cambiaba a una peor, con su byakugan se encontraba activado, para saber si su hija se encontraba mintiendo, y su ceño se encontraba fruncido al extremo, no se encontraba enojado con el "demonio" por tener la osadía de acercarse a su hija, no, el se encontraba… ¡furioso!, el hyuga de la rama secundaria, que portaba una taza de te para el líder de los hyuga, palideció, su cara de serenidad, se transformo a una de temor, tanto, que se creería, que su sello había sido activado.

-"Que pretende"- pensó furioso- "que yo recuerde, no existe un contrato con los zorros"- su expresión volvió a cambiar a una peor, logrando que sus cejas se convirtieran en una- "de seguro el kyubi tiene control sobre el"-

-Puedes retirarte- intento permanecer sereno, pero su voz y corazón lo traicionaron, su voz sonó mas a la de una fiera, la pequeña hyuga, salio tan rápido como pudo de la habitación, dejando a su padre y al sirviente de la rama secundaria, solos, para muy mala suerte del hyuga de la rama secundaria…

El líder de los hyuga, se levanto y se acomodo su kimono (n/a: no se si eso porta), y se dirigió hacia la puerta, por donde su hija escapó- esto no se quedara así- dijo con tono enojado y sereno a la vez- si cree que puede venir y acercarse a mi hija así nada mas. Esta muy equivocado- y con eso, el líder de los hyuga abandono el recinto hyuga.

* * *

El tercer hokage, el ninja más fuerte de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, el cual a vencido enemigos muy fuertes en incontables ocasiones. Obviamente uno creería que este viejo hombre llamado hokage, no se le puede vencer ni lograr que se rinda, pero al creer que con solo dar el nombre honorífico de hokage, este se vuelve invencible… están muy equivocados. Ahora, el ninja mas fuerte de toda konoha, esta en una batalla que parece interminable y por alguna razón, el enemigo esta ganando, por que cuando acaba con uno, cinco mas aparecen, parece interminable y es muy posible de que no vuelva a la mansión a dormir… otra vez.

-Como odio el papeleo- susurro para si. Pues en efecto, el más grande, temible e invencible enemigo de todos los kages en la historia, es varios papeles apilados, los cuales hay que firmar.

Un ruido en frente de el hizo que levantara la vista levemente para observar que la puerta había sido abierta por su secretaria- hokage-sama, Yamanaka Inoichi esta aquí para hablarle- dijo respetuosamente la hermosa mujer.

-Oh…hazlo pasar, por favor- la hermosa mujer asintió, haciéndose a un lado, entro un hombre de pelo rubio con un chaleco jounin y la secretaria cerro la puerta tras de si- ¿a que se debe su visita?, ¿Inoichi-san?- pregunto cortésmente sarutobi.

El rubio se camino hasta el escritorio con una expresión que emanaba enojo- Hokage-sama, hay algo que debo de pregunto sobre el demo...- pero antes de que terminara la frase, fue interrumpido por un claramente irritado sarutobi.

-Naruto- dijo el sandaime con una voz seria y firme.

Inoichi se detuvo, y le miro con una cara confusa- ¿Disculpe Hokage-sama?- preguntó.

-Su nombre es Naruto y seria inteligente que cuidaras la forma en la que refieres hacia el en mi presencia, Yamanaka- dijo con voz autoritaria.

Inoichi se encontró en desconcierto al escuchar al hokage defender al jinchuriki del kyubi, el cual obviamente debería de haber sido destruido desde el momento en que nació…

-Disculpe, hokage-sama- dijo rápidamente inoichi, no cualquiera hace que el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea se enfurezca y espera salir vivo de su furia- Mi hija menciono algo sobre Naruto que me dejo pensativo. Ella menciono que no tenia persona alguna que cuidara de el. ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto inoichi, claramente confuso, el esperaba que el hokage le expresara la verdad, y así salir de las dudas.

Su expresión, cambio a una de tristeza- ¿Te refieres a una niñera o alguien que lo cuide?- pregunto con una expresión de tristeza y melancólica. Inoichi asintió- Entonces, me temo que tu hija esta en lo correcto- tomando una pausa- Hasta la fecha no he encontrado una sola persona que desee cuidar a Naruto, ya que la mayoría de Konoha ve al pobre pequeño como la criatura que ataco hace tanto tiempo, y no como el contenedor que es-

-Pero Hokage-sama, usted debe entender que nuestro miedo es con fundamento, que pasaría si la bestia tomara control de Naruto, además todos sabemos que los zorros son traidores y tramposos por naturaleza- dijo el jounin intentado convencer al hokage de que el rubio llamado naruto, era en realidad "kyubi".

Sarutobi exhalo un poco de humo de su pipa- Dime Inoichi, ¿alguna vez has hablado con el?- pregunto con una mirada penetrante y seria. Ante la negación del rubio, el sandaime continuo- No solamente estas poniendo en cuestión la capacidad del Yondaime como un experto de sellos al cuestionar la posibilidad de que el sellamiento de Naruto no es perfecto, si no también estas poniendo en tela de juicio mis decisiones- dijo con severidad.

Ante el error que había hecho, inoichi intento remediarlo- Disculpe usted Hokage-sama, no era mi intención...- pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase, sarutobi lo interrumpió.

-Inoichi- dijo con un aire de enojo- Quiero que pienses en lo que te voy a decir, y piénsalo cuidadosamente- ante un "hai, hokage-sama", el sandaime continuo- Lo primero que te quiero preguntar es: ¿que es una cárcel?-

El líder del clan yamanaka le dio una cara confusa- ¿Perdón?, ¿Hokage-sama?- pregunto confundido. Ante esto, el hokage suspiro pesadamente.

-Inoichi, mi pregunta fue clara. ¿Que es una cárcel?- dijo con un aire de enojo.

-Las cárceles son facilidades en las cuales se aprisionan a los criminales peligrosos-

El hokage empezó a aplaudir falsamente- Muy bien Inoichi- dijo con un aire de enojo y feliz- Entonces, si las cárceles aprisionan a los odiados criminales, entonces, ¿también se debería de odiar a la cárcel?- pregunto.

-Claro que no Hokage-sama- negó firmemente el rubio- Eso es algo absurdo, sin ellas, los criminales seguirían cometiendo fechorías-

-Excelente respuesta Inoichi- dijo el sandaime felizmente, pero después, tomo un aspecto triste- Ahora dime porque la población de Konoha ha de odiar a Naruto que es el carcelario del Kyubi, quien es un criminal. Naruto ocupa la función de la cárcel, mientras que Kyubi es el criminal. Sin Naruto, Kyubi estaría libre, y en este momento todos nosotros estaríamos muertos. El sello que tiene Naruto en su estomago trabaja con su fuerza de voluntad y emociones. Entre mas tormento y maltrato Naruto reciba, el sello se debilitara, así en lugar de ayudar o mantener al Kyubi sellado, tu como tantos otros idiotas hacen el trabajo de Naruto cada vez mas difícil- dijo tristemente sarutobi, ante esto, el yamanaka quedo totalmente pasmado.

-Ahora mi segunda pregunta para ti Inoichi- dijo el hokage con un aire de melancolía- ¿Amas a tu hija?- pregunto, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Claro, hokage-cama- dijo rápidamente inoichi- Es mi hija. Es parte de mí-

El viejo hokage le miro con una sonrisa fingida- ¿La seguirías queriendo a pesar de cualquier cosa?, ¿a pesar de que se convirtiera en un criminal o fuera odiada por algo fuera de su control?- pregunto.

El rubio le dio una mirada confusa- No entiendo hokage-sama- el jounin dijo confundido.

El hokage suspiro- Inoichi. Como Shinobi sabes que el Hokage tiene completa autoridad sobre la milicia y sus familias, ¿correcto?- dijo mientras dirigía el humo de su pipa, hacia sus pulmones, para, obviamente expulsarlo, seguido de otro suspiro.

-Si Hokage-sama...-

Sarutobi asintió lentamente- Eso significa que cualquier orden que el hokage de… esta se debe cumplir al pie de la letra, ¿correcto?- el Yamanaka se limito a asentir positivamente con la cabeza- ¿Ahora dime Inoichi, que hubiera pasado si Minato hubiera ordenado que Ino fuera el contendor de Kyubi?, ¿tratarías a tu hija de la misma forma que has tratado a Naruto?-

Inoichi en ese momento entendió la magnitud del error e injusticia para con Naruto. El simple hecho de que su hija pudo haber sido el contenedor de la bestia, aterraba al Jounin. Lagrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos de este al darse cuenta que su familia estaba viva y a salvo gracias a Naruto- Gra… gracias, hokage-sama…- y con eso, Inoichi se retiro, dejando al viejo hokage con sus pensamientos…

-"_Creo que te hice la vida un poco mas fácil naruto_"- dijo sarutobi mientras sacaba una foto en donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo sangre y un hombre de cabellos dorados y dos grandes patillas, el hombre abrazaba a la mujer detrás de ella posicionando sus manos en su estomago, el cual se encontraba abultado, lo que significa que la mujer estaba en periodo de embarazo- ¿Tu que dices Minato?-

* * *

Inoichi estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando decidió que quería saber un poco más sobre Naruto. El rubio Jounin se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Naruto el cual se encontraba en el peor barrio de Konoha. Al llegar al apartamento se dio cuenta de que la puerta era simplemente un pedazo de madera que cubría un agujero. El toco ligeramente la "puerta" para hacer acto de presencia. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Inoichi movió la 'puerta' de su lugar y entro a la pequeña vivienda. Al entrar a esta, Inoichi sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago y lagrimas siendo derramadas al ver la condición de aquel lugar. Los "muebles" por así llamarlos estaban completamente destruidos. La mayoría estaba quemados y los que no estaban cubiertos por la combustión, se encontraban en pésimo estado. Las paredes del pequeño apartamento estaban cubiertas con mensajes de odio hacia el "zorro maldito de Konoha".

Inoichi no podía dar crédito a que un pequeño de la edad de su hija tuviera que vivir en esas condiciones. El Jounin no pudo aguantar mas y salio de aquel lugar

* * *

Naruto, y los tres zorros se encontraban en el bosque. Kinohu le había dicho a Naruto que después de su clase en la Academia se iban a reunir en ese lugar para entrenar sus nuevas habilidades. Después de llegar al área en el cual quedaron en reunirse, el rubio Jinchuriki pregunto.

-¡Hey Kinohu-chan!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

-**Lo primero que "vas"**- dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra, indicando que naruto era el único que haría la actividad- **a hacer, es tratar de acceder a tu forma, Tenshi-Oni. Recuerda, Kami-sama y Akuma-sama te mencionaron las condiciones en las cuales, puedes acceder a esa forma**-

El rubio se rasco la nuca mientras decía- Ellos dijeron que bajo emociones extremas o bajo mi propia voluntad, pero aun no se como lograrlo-

-**Dime Naruto-kun. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te transformaste por primera vez?**- naruto, al escuchar esto, su expresión cambio a una de furia.

-... Teme…- escupió con odio.

La zorra asintió- **Bueno, al parecer tu primera transformación fue debida a la furia que sentiste. En lo que tu te enfocaras será en poderte transformar a voluntad propia. Será un poco difícil, lo primero que tienes que hacer es mandar chakra hacia tu espalda, ojos y alrededor de toda tu piel. El chakra que es enfocado en tus ojos permitirá que estos se transformen en un color negro, y la pupila de color blanco. Este "doujutsu", por así llamarlo, tiene varias habilidades, una de ellas es la de leer el alma de las personas. Estas pueden ser de tres colores. El aura blanca significa pureza, bondad, humildad, prácticamente una persona que esta en gracia de Kami-Sama. Esto es muy raro ya que son muy pocas las personas que tienen este tipo de aura. El segundo color de aura es negro. Al contrario del aura blanca, el aura negra es sinónimo de odio, destrucción, venganza, en pocas palabras todo tipo de sentimiento negativo, las personas poseedoras de esta clase de alma, están en desdicha de Akuma-sama. Hay que notar que el número de las personas con un aura completamente negra son mucho mas larga que aquellas con un aura blanca. Finalmente, están las personas con un aura gris. La población humana compone más del 99% de este tipo de aura. La aura gris puede ser catalogada en varias versiones, entre mas obscura o mas claro el color de la aura es, mayor afiliación o inclinación hacia el bien o el mal, esta persona tendrá**- la zorra tomo una gran bocanada de aire, al terminar la explicación.

-………...- Naruto estaba con la boca abierta después de la explicación que Kinohu le dio respecto a "**una**" de sus habilidades oculares- Esa es una de ellas- dijo rápidamente- ¿Cuáles son las otras?- pregunto el rubio claramente emocionado.

La zorra sonrió- **Impaciente, neh? Otra de las habilidades de tus ojos fue activada permanentemente al transformarte por primera vez, pero esa la explicare posteriormente. La tercera habilidad que es de mi conocimiento son las centellas oculares. Esta habilidad, creo que es obvia su función. Al moldear chakra en tus ojos, tienes la habilidad de expulsar centellas de energía hacia un objetivo. Entre mas chakra utilices en el ataque, mas poderoso será este**- la zorra dio un otra bocanada de aire- **eso serian, las habilidades Tenshi, hasta ahora. En cuanto a las habilidades Oni en tu nuevo "doujutsu", serian… al igual que el sharingan, tú, puedes con solo mirar a los ojos a una persona, puedes entrar en su mente y ver sus recuerdos, esto te ayudara para poder saber sobre sus técnicas y experiencias, y también en recolectar información de tu oponente. La otra habilidad, es compartida con las de Tenshi, la cual fue activada por primera vez desde que te trasformaste. Y la tercera habilidad, es lanzar desde tus ojos, centenares de llamas las cuales tienen un alto grado de calor, mucho mayor que el fuego que utilizan en este mundo. Ahora, trata de enfocar chakra en tus ojos**-

El joven Ex-Jinchuuriki enfoco una pequeña cantidad de chakra en sus ojos y aquellos ojos azules celurianos fueron remplazados por unos ojos completamente negros, y sus pupilas por unos blanco eléctrico.

-**¿Puedes ver?**- la zorra pregunto- **¿Puedes ver mi aura?**-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. El aura de Kinohu era de un blanco impecable- Kinohu-chan… tu aura es completamente blanca-

-"_Aunque mi esposo no_"- **Así es naruto-kun, debido a que soy una criatura celestial, mi aura no es tentada por la maldad**-

Naruto volvió a asentir con la cabeza ya que su asombro era grande. Naruto decidió ver que color de aura tenía, así que posicionó sus manos enfrente de su cara y lo que vio lo sorprendió ligeramente- Kinohu-chan… mi aura… mi aura es… gris…- dijo con un tono melancólico.

-**No tienes de que preocuparte Naruto-kun. Dime, ¿que tonalidad tiene tu aura, un gris claro o oscuro?**-

El rubio volvió a fijar su vista en su brazo, después de unos segundos dio un suspiro cansado- Es un gris neutro… ¿Qué significa eso?-

-**Naruto-kun… sinceramente, nunca había visto un caso como este. El tener un aura gris implica que eres un humano. Pero al tener un aura gris neutro, podría significar que estas en gracia**- "_o desgracia_"-** tanto akuma como kami**- dijo la zorra- **por lo menos eso es lo que puede decirte**-

-Entiendo-

-**Ahora Naruto, otra de tus habilidades como Oni-Tenshi es el hecho que tienes alas. Estas las puedes usar el mandar chakra a tu espalda, pero te advierto desde ahora, es un proceso algo doloroso. Entre mas utilices tus alas, menos doloroso será sacarlas de tu espalda ya que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esta función. Tienes dos tipos de alas, las de tenshi, o las de oni, ciertamente cuando no utilizas el estado Oni-Tenshi, puedes utilizar cualquiera de estas alas o simplemente crear una alterna. Las plumas de tus alas son algo fuera de lo común ya que estas son extremedamante suaves. Sin embargo, estas son más duras y resistentes que un diamante. En pocas palabras, el grado de maleabilidad de estas es único. Estas también te protegen de temperaturas extremas, por lo tanto el fuego y el frió intenso no te afectan. Ahora intenta desplegar tus alas**-

Naruto hizo lo que Kinohu le dijo y empezó a dirigir chakra a su espalda. El rubio podía sentir que algo se estaba moviendo dentro de el, sin embargo, el dolor era inmenso. Por un momento pensó en darse por vencido ya que el dolor agónico era demasiado. Sin embargo, su primer encuentro con Kami-Sama e Akuma-sama y los sucesos que tenia que prevenir lo proveyeron fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir con aquella dolorosa tarea. Naruto siguió poniendo chakra en su espalda hasta que sintió que algo salía de esta. Después de un último empuje con chakra, sus blancas y majestuosas alas salieron y dieron acto de presencia.

* * *

Una figura se encontraba espiando al par desde un lejano árbol. Esta persona tuvo que reprimir su chakra por completo para no ser descubierta. Este 'visitante', estaba sorprendido(a) por lo que estaba siendo testigo. El llamado "demonio" estaba hablando con un zorro, y lo que es mas, dicha criatura le contestaba. Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fueron el uso de chakra de Naruto así como el despliegue de sus alas. La persona decidió seguir viendo lo que acontecía con el "demonio" ya que estaba intrigado(a) por uno de los símbolos que Kinohu tenia en su pelaje, este era el símbolo de Kami y/o Akuma. Sin duda alguna, si el tigre era una criatura celestial o infernal, podría destituir fácilmente a Naruto si era o no la reencarnación del Kyubi.

* * *

-¡Oí Kinohu-chan!- dijo Naruto mientras respiraba trabajosamente- Dijiste que dolería, ¡pero eso fue una exageración!-

Kinohu solamente sonrió de oreja a oreja- **Ups!, se me olvidaba que los humanos eran criaturas frágiles**- Dijo Kinohu en tomo bromista- **Ahora Naruto, tienes que aprender a hacer lo que toda criatura con alas puede hacer… y eso es volar. No debe de ser muy difícil, solamente flexiona tus alas. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tus alas son como un extra par de brazos, así que el usarlas no será tarea difícil. Inténtalo**-

Naruto empezó a mover sus alas con mucha facilidad y después de unos segundos empezó a flotar en el aire- ¡¡¡Hey Kinohu-chan!!! Mírame, ¡¡¡Estoy volando!!!-

-**Eso es suficiente Naruto. Es obvio que entiendes el concepto de volar, pero eso la has de hacer después, y asegúrate que nadie te vea**- el rubio asintió, y empezó a descender lentamente. Al aterrizar, sus alas se desvanecieron con solo pensarlo- **Ahora, otra parte de tu transformación es el que tu cabello cambia de color y crece, al igual que tu piel empieza a manifestar unas líneas de un color azul claro y rojo oscuro. Al utilizar esta habilidad, tu transformación como un Oni-Tenshi será completa. Estas dos ultimas características te permiten utilizar ciertos ataques los cuales se manifestaran por si solos por primera ocasión cuando realmente los necesites. Una vez utilizados por primera vez, podrás utilizarlos a voluntad propia mientras que tengas suficiente chakra. Ahora no es el momento para que intentes una transformación completa, así que lo podrás intentar en otra ocasión. Ahora una habilidad como Oni-Tenshi fue la amplificación de todos tus sentidos. Tu vista por ejemplo, ahora es más aguda. Eres capaz de definir los más pequeños detalles, y en cierta forma predecir acciones físicas. Ejemplo de esto es la habilidad de los Uchiha con su Sharingan en la predicción de movimientos en una pelea. Tu sentido del oído es mucho mas definido. De cierto, es mas agudo que el de los Inuzukas, al igual que tu sentido del olfato. Ahora puedes distinguir a personas por olor ya que cada una de ellas tiene un olor propio**-

La zorra tomo un profundo respiro- **Otra habilidad por así llamarla, es que tus reflejos son mucho mas agudos. En cierta forma, cuando estés en peligro o algo por el estilo, tu cuerpo actuara en instinto. No hay forma de explicarlo hasta que lo experimentes. La primera fase de tu entrenamiento será que te familiarices una vez más con el control de tu chakra que este es completamente distinto al que tú solías tener. Así que primero practicaras escalando árboles sin manos, y una vez que hayas logrado ejecutar el ejercicio con gran facilidad, seguirás con la caminata en el agua. Por cierto, creo que seria una buena idea que tus ejercicios de control de chakra los ejecutaras usando Kage Bushin ya que todo lo que tus clones aprendan, tú lo aprenderás una vez que hagas los clones desaparecer. Es decir, si hacer 10 clones, aprenderás a hacer un ejercicio 11 veces más fácil. ¿Comprendes?**-

El rubio asintió- Creo que si entiendo… ¿Eso también incluye cuando estoy tratando de aprender jutsus?-

-**¡¡¡Bravo!!! ¡No eres tan tonto como pareces!**-

-… … ...- Naruto le miro con una expresión seria.

-**Err… bueno, será mejor que empieces a entrenar**- la zorra empezó a reunir chakra en su cuerpo, y lo dirigió hacia el cuerpo del Ex-Jinchuriki.

Naruto sintió como si su cuerpo pesara el doble de su peso original- Okay… veamos- aunque… haciendo caso omiso de el. Posicionando sus manos, en su pecho en forma de cruz y reuniendo una gran cantidad de chakra, exclamo- **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**- en una gran bocanada de humo, se pudieron divisar, por lo menos, 50 rubios- ¡¿Nani?!- gritó en la incredulidad- ¡¡¡OI Kinohu-chan!!! ¡¡¡Utilicé chakra para que por lo menos aparecieran 200 clones, pero solo aparecieron 50!!! ¿¡¿¡Que esta pasando!?!?!-

-**Recuerdas que mencione que tu control sobre chakra ya no es el mismo?... bueno, esto es una de las cosas a las que me refería. Tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a utilizar chakra de naturaleza Oni-Tenshi. Razón por la cual tus jutsus no son tan efectivos como antes. Hablando de naturaleza de chakra, creo que deberías de saber que como un Oni-Tenshi, puedes utilizar técnicas de luz e oscuridad y antes de que digas algo, no hay de que preocuparse, el Sharingan no las puede copiar ya que para poder ejecutar jutsus de luz y/o oscuridad, tienes que tener chakra de tipo Tenshi y Oni. Ahora, sigue entrenando, que la tarde es joven. Regresare en un par de horas para ver tu progreso**- Con eso, Kinohu junto con sus dos cachorros desaparecieron dejando a Naruto con su entrenamiento.

* * *

La figura que estaba espiando a Naruto decidió que era hora de retirarse y pensar en lo que había visto. Sin duda alguna el Hokage y el consejo debían de enterarse de las habilidades del "demonio". La persona dio la vuelta y fue recibida con un fuerte gruñido proveniente de Kinohu.

-**Hyuga Hiashi… ¡¡Sígueme!!**- dijo Kinohu en un tono que no daba espacio para argumentos. Después de unos minutos Kinohu se detuvo y volteando su cara se dirigió al líder del clan hyuga.

-**Lo que has visto no debe de salir de tus labios, ya que el hacerlo traería graves consecuencias para este mundo**-

-¿Perdón?- dijo el shinobi de ojos blancos.

La zorra volvió a gruñir -**Kinohu, mi nombre es Kinohu**-

-Disculpe Kinohu-san… ese símbolo que tiene en el pelaje…- hiashi mencionó señalando al símbolo perteneciente a Kami y al de akuma- ese símbolo, acaso es… entonces usted es…-

-**Podría decirse que si… Es el símbolo de Kami y Akuma y yo soy un avatar de Kami-Sama, al igual que mis cachorros**- Dijo Kinohu mientras, que Karoh y Korah hicieron acto de presencia.

-Entonces, Naruto…-

-**Naruto es un Oni-Tenshi**- dijo la zorra

Hiashi estaba tratando de analizar lo que el avatar había dicho -"_¿Naruto? ¿Un Oni-Tenshi? ¿Un Demonio-Ángel?_"- siguió así por unos instantes, hasta que recordó algo importante…

-Kyubi… que paso con el Kyubi-

-**Kyubi fue enviado al Kamei cuando Naruto murió. La bestia no regresara hasta dentro de varios años, esta es la razón por la cual Naruto estará entrenando hasta cuando se enfrente a los 9 bijus, y prevenga eventos que no deben de tomar lugar**- dijo la zorra mientras daba un suspiro cansado.

El ojiblanco quedo aun mas confuso- ¿Que quiere decir con que Naruto murió?... ¿De que eventos esta hablando?-

-**Aun no es hora de que nadie sepa. Pero recuerda mi advertencia Hyuga , palabra alguna no ha de salir de tus labios. Konoha debe de seguir pensando que el Kyubi sigue dentro de Naruto, ya que de lo contrario, pánico e histeria se apoderara de la población. Nadie debe de saber lo que viste, ni siquiera tu familia ni tu Hokage**-

Y con eso, los tres zorros desaparecieron dejando a Hyuga Hiashi pensando.

_**

* * *

Notas del antiguo autor:**_

¡¡¡Casi un mes!!! Es el tiempo que me tomó actualizar esta historia. ¡¡¡¡¡Wow!!!!! Bueno… aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia. Antes de que alguien me diga o reclame el porque me tardo tanto en escribir esta historia, la respuesta es simple, yo tengo una vida aparte de escribir. Solamente escribo cuando me agarra la inspiración. Actualmente tengo la idea sobre otro fic que aun no empiezo a trabajar en el. Si lo decido hacer, primero escribiré los primeros 10 capítulos antes de publicar el primero.

Ya saben, si tienen ideas de cómo mejorar la trama o sugerencias de que poner en la historia, déjenmelo saber por medio de 'review' y las tomaré en cuenta. La trama siempre estará cambiando, pero tengo una idea fija de que es lo que voy a escribir, incluyendo el clímax y final de la historia.

Bueno… nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Ja Né!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Familia? ¿Quién habló de una familia?

-_- Realmente no quería seguir con este fic por que perdí la inspiración completamente, pero a muchos le interesó tanto esta historia con solo 3 capítulos… y cuando digo muchos, pues hablo de "¡¡30 Review!!", es tan genial que no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad de saber si esta historia da para mas. Espero que me sigan teniendo paciencia, ya que tengo más de 5 fic, un One-Shot y un trabajo en conjunto con Flameron (el imbécil aun no se rinde… me jugo una broma pesada el otro día). Tengo algunos cambios para el fic… quizás lo efectué cuando llegue el momento, también hay algo así como el "Modo Sage" pero con los poderes de "Tenshi" y "Oni" respectivamente, cada una con una habilidad diferente… apropósito, ¿Alguien se interesaría en ver mi perfil? Es que tengo algunos "Desafíos" para un escritor con tiempo o ganas de escribir una historia con mis ideas… recientemente hable con Yugi-no-Yami y le di una idea que parecía encantarle.

La historia empieza con un avance en el tiempo, aproximadamente 1 año. Asi que no se confundan, Naruto no lo tiene todo tan fácil.

(n/a: Espero no tomarles mucho tiempo, aquí esta el capitulo!!)

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que sus habilidades tomaban mucho de si, el había aprendido a volar y a como utilizar su poder ocular. Podía utilizar sus ojos de Tenshi para lanzar rayos de poder o centellas y sus ojos de Oni para crear ilusiones, no tenía mucho control sobre las ilusiones así que dejó eso para otro momento. Kinohu-chan lo había puesto en un régimen de entrenamiento tan duro que ni siquiera llegaba a su departamento a dormir, por lo general se quedaba en el bosque acurrucado con sus mascotas. Y lo peor de todo este entrenamiento, es que no podía comer todo el tiempo ramen, por lo general comía carne que Kinohu le entregaba o verduras y frutas de los árboles.

En la academia le iba mucho mejor que antes ya que prestaba atención mucho mas que antes en su vida pasada, absorbió todo los conocimientos entregados por Iruka y le iba de maravilla en los exámenes de Taijutsu y Armas, pero se dejaba llevar en los exámenes escritos, el sabía que si llegaba a ser un alumno prodigio entonces sospecharían de el. Su relación con Hinata e Ino había ido muy bien en especial cuando lo invitaban a comer a sus casas. Hiashi se veía mucho mas amable ante el, a diferencia de su vida pasada. Inoichi en cambio, se le quedaba mirando durante un momento y cuando el le miraba le sonreía de forma forzada, como si tuviera lastima de el. ¿Los adultos son así de raros? Conoció a Hanabi de pura casualidad y le miraba de reojo como si se tratara de un bicho raro, no la culpaba por eso… en realidad lo era.

Intento acercarse nuevamente a Sasuke una vez… pero lo único que consiguió fue que le empujara, por que le estaba estorbando en su entrenamiento con su "Nii-san". Internamente se rió de el, al mismo que le llama "Nii-san" sería el que lo atormentaría en sus pesadillas. Volvió a tener una buena relación con su pandilla de niñez Shikamaru y Chouji se reunían con el cuando se la pasaba con Ino había momentos en los que lo invitaban a jugar a los ninja, pero Ino era persistente y lo mantenía en el lugar para que jugara con ella y Hinata con sus cachorros y la madre… había veces en las cuales deseaba morir otra vez. Otras veces se juntaba con Shino para meditar un momento, aprender a calmarse. Aunque el estuvo una vez enojado con el, ya que su primer encuentro no fue agradable del todo, el había aplastado a un escarabajo muy raro en frente de sus narices… Shino no le hablaba mucho, tenía mucha compasión por los insectos. No se llevaba muy bien con Kiba, puesto que el pensó que el le estaba copiando a su clan al llevar a los dos zorritos a todas partes. ¿Y los demás? Pues le daba lo mismo, el tenía que preocuparse por su formación el sabía que tenía que prepararse para la masacre del clan Uchiha, el debía por lo menos salvar a alguien… no podía dejar a Sasuke abandonado en la oscuridad, aunque fuera un bastardo prepotente que merece morir.

Así que un día se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage con el motivo de pedirle amablemente si le podría dar ayuda con su entrenamiento que el efectúa para "convertirse en el mejor Hokage", aunque solo quería a alguien para que le ayudara con su velocidad o ninjutsu. Pronto se encontró con la secretaria de la oficina de Sarutobi y le entrego una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer asintió y le entregó una paleta de dulce apuntando hacia la puerta del fondo regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que el viejo Kage estaba hablando con alguien.

-Perdon Gai-kun, pero nuestras misiones mas peligrosas estan reservadas para las instalaciones Anbu, es casi imposible que te otorgue una que demuestre tus "Llamas de la juventud"- susurro Sarutobi Hiruzen añadiendo énfasis en la parte de las llamas.

Pero su contrincante no parecía rendirse- ¡¡No importa Hokage-sama, si no encuentra una misión que se mida a mis capacidades, entonces efectuare cualquier otra!! ¡¡Y si no la hago correctamente, daré mil vueltas alrededor de Konoha sobre mis dedos índices!! ¡¡¡¡Yosh!!!!- una gran gota de sudor rodó por el cuello del Hokage y Naruto respectivamente, este tipo era un completo loco. Un flash de luz cegó al viejo Sarutobi, la luz brillante provenía del Jounin especializado en Taijutsu quien le dio una sonrisa dando su pose de "Chico Genial".

-¡Gai!- exclamo con fuerza- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no sonrías en esta habitación!- la sonrisa del Jounin desapareció llevando consigo la luz- Sabes muy bien que no es correcto atraer luz con tu sonrisa… un día puede traerte problemas- Gai asintió lentamente y sacó un block de notas escribiendo exactamente lo que había dicho.

Sin invitación, Naruto abrió la puerta completamente y se adentro con sus dos zorros pisándole los talones, los cuales habían crecido mucho en el tiempo que han compartido,aun no hablaban del todo, pero eso no importaba, aun podían hablar por su enlace mental. Llegó hasta el escritorio del Hokage y se sentó en el, dándole la espalda a Sarutobi- ¡Hola Jiji! ¿Interrumpo algo importante?- inquirió el rubio dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás, donde estaba sentado un sonriente anciano oculto tras su túnica y sombrero. El Sandaime negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba con su mano a Karoh, quien estaba a su lado, el había preguntado a Naruto sobre los cachorros de zorro, esperando que sus confirmaciones no fueran las que esperaba… y no lo fueron, puesto que el rubio los había encontrado y su madre ahora se la pasa con el, en el bosque.

-No Naruto, no interrumpes algo importante, solo estoy buscando una misión para Gai-kun- el aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no se le tenía permitido sonreír.

-Ya que estas en eso… ¿Podrías conseguirme a alguien que quiera ayudarme con mi entrenamiento? Necesito hacerme mas fuerte para quitarte ese sombrero- dijo con una sonrisa solemne- Es que, entrenar solo es taaaaaaan aburrido- era mentira y el lo sabía, pero tenía que aumentar su formación de forma rápida y necesitaba a alguien para lograrlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa enmarco el rostro de Gai, como si hubiera visto una oportunidad única en su vida- Hokage-sama… si me lo permite, quisiera hacerme cargo del entrenamiento de este chico- dijo felizmente, el estaba a punto de conseguir a un aprendiz en el arte del Taijutsu, no podía perder la oportunidad de experimentar su arte en alguien mas. Además si lograba que aprendiera su propio arte de combate, entonces el abría logrado dejar un legado, es como un sueño.

El Kage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas paseo la mirada entre los dos- _Se que me arrepentiré esto muy pronto_- exhalo una estela de humo por su pipa- Mi decisión es…-

* * *

-¡¡¡¡Yosh!!!!- el grito de Maito Gai resonó por todo el bosque ahuyentando a todas las aves posadas pacíficamente en las ramas de los árboles. En frente de el se encontraba nuestro pobre salvador de la tierra enviado por el cielo e infierno simultáneamente, llevando consigo en sus piernas y brazos unos pesos con algunos Kanji en ellos, estos eran de color negro y daba la apariencia de esferas unidas, no daban mucha impresión al principio, pero cuando se activa el peso deseado, entonces este aumenta al doble de lo requerido… a este paso, su sensei lo iba a convertir en papilla al final del día. En estos momentos su prioridad era dar mil flexiones de brazos, ya había terminado con mil sentadillas y los mil abdominales. Gaí tenía que supervisar su entrenamiento hacer esto… mentalmente Naruto se abofeteó repetidas veces.

Al terminar la ultima, se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente por sus boca, es como si fuera a expulsar a su alma por la boca si seguía perdiendo el aliento con este tipo, Kinohu le dijo que su Taijutsu estaba en lo peor de los sentidos y que debía refinarlo lo antes posible si quería evitar la "masacre Uchiha", pero esto era una locura… aunque esto no era del todo malo... sus compañeros Karoh y Korah usaban algo parecido a lo que Naruto sufría, un sello de gravedad que le integró Gai por petición del rubio, si el tenía que ir al infierno, ellos le acompañarían también.

-¡Yosh! ¡Ya que has terminado con el calentamiento…!- Naruto rompió su cuello al levantar su cabeza rápidamente mirando atónito a su sensei- "_¿Calentamiento?_"- pobre lee, como debió sufrir cuando entrenaba con este loco- ¡… Correremos 100 vueltas alrededor de Konoha! ¡Y si no lo hacemos, entonces daremos otras 100 más! ¡¡¡Yosh!!!- su alumno le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ¿100? ¿Con estos pesos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto demente?

Sin darle tiempo para objetar, Gai-sensei lo agarro por su ropa y lo arrastró literalmente por medio de un kilómetro como una estrella fugaz, en todo el camino Naruto estaba pidiéndole amablemente que lo baje, pero Gai hacía oídos sordos, cuando llego a dar casi una vuelta, el Shinobi de verde lo soltó y le dijo de forma positiva- Ahora tienes ventaja por 1 vuelta, aprovéchala- y en un manchon verde se fue a gran velocidad riendo como un psicópata, tuvo que suspirar fuertemente, si no hacía lo que decía, tendría que hacer otras 100 mas, entonces junto a sus compañeros Karoh y Korah que se agarraron de las ropas de Naruto cuando el Jounin vestido de verde lo arrastro a grandes velocidades, se encaminaron en su labor, corriendo tan rápido como le era posible con los pesos aun puestos en su cuerpo… esto va a doler mañana.

* * *

Estaba equivocado, le dolía hoy.

No paso mucho tiempo para saber que ganarle a Gai-sensei en dar 100 vueltas con pesos y el corriendo mientras Gai en sus propias manos y con pesos aun mas poderosos, era absolutamente imposible. Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo intento, pero su velocidad era incomparable, aun en sus propios pies su velocidad era comparable con la de un Anbu, esto lo desanimo mucho… al final del día terminó haciendo mas de 200, ya que el Jounin demente aun hacía sus locas apuestas o "desafíos" como el le decía. En el camino, se dio cuenta que su sensei no lo tomaba como algo de temer, ya que en su vuelta numero 59 lo vio con Kakashi jugando al "Piedra, Papel y Tijera", cuando se dio cuenta de su presciencia no le dio importancia a Kakashi y luego retomo su camino con sus dos manos. El juró haber escuchado a Kakashi susurrar que Gai era un caso perdido.

No pudo mas, se arrastró hasta su cama ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que la madre de los cachorros lloraba por sus pequeños ante el maltrato que tenían por parte de Gai y los pesos en sus cuerpos. Cayó en su cama con fuerza, la estructura dio un pequeño crujido, como si se fuera a romper, no le importaba, era de mala calidad, apostaba a que se rompía en dos días mas, esta cama se rompió en su vida pasada cuando llego a los 12 años, pero gracias a los pesos, ahora tendría que conseguirse otra en los días siguientes. Que mala suerte. Sus parpados le pesaban horrores, ya no tenía ni fuerza como para cambiar su sudorosa camiseta negra sin mangas y sus pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Dio un suspiro cansado y se fue al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

En los 6 meses siguientes, Gai lo especializo en los diferentes Taijutsu que el sabía, le enseño las katas necesarias y las variantes, también por cada semana que pasaba aumentaba su peso por lo menos 10 kilos en cada brazo y cada pierna, era una pesadilla… el trato era el mismo para sus cachorros… lo que dijo Gai era: "_Si vas a ser tan rápido como para demostrar tus llamas de la juventud, en ese caso haz que tus amigos la demuestren contigo ¡¡Yosh!!_" los pobres zorritos llegaban arrastrándose hasta el bosque o hasta el destartalado apartamento. Kinohu también tomo algo del entusiasmo de Gai y lo reflejo en ellos a la hora del entrenamiento Tenshi y Oni, le demostró algunas maniobras en el aire en su tiempo de vuelo y en ningún momento se quitó los pesos, eso lo hacía mucho más difícil, también aprendió algunas técnicas que le podrían servir en una batalla a largo plazo. Se especializó nuevamente en el rasengan aunque fue un poco mas difícil que la vez anterior ya que debía hacer todos los pasos de nuevo, y esta vez debía hacerlo con una sola mano, y no con sus clones, ellos estaban para el entrenamiento extra para aumentar todas sus habilidades por cientos.

Kinohu le enseño a como utilizar una espada, ella le contó que Kami-sama y Asuma-sama le habían entregado un regalo especial, lo llamo "Las Espadas Gemelas" cada una tiene una transformación diferente y al unirlas transmuta en una gran Guadaña, parecida a la que utiliza el Shiningami en la recolección de almas. Le era muy difícil aprender utilizar sus espadas, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Gai, supo como integrarlas en sus katas, asi creo su un estilo de Kenjutsu en honor a variaciones de Taijutsu, lo llamo "Pétalos de Sakura". Era un estilo raro de Kenjutsu ya que nadie sabía al respecto y se utiliza dos espadas para realizarlos, el truco en este estilo es que en cada golpe libere una cantidad de chakra tan alta que deje desperdicios en el aire para luego utilizarlos como navajas en forma de Sakura que cortan todo lo que tocan.

Según escuchó, había un modo "Ángel" y "Demonio" cuando se libera una inmensurable poder o energía, el intento llegar hasta uno de esos modos, pero eran demasiado para el, y al final terminaba perdiendo la mitad de todo su chakra con solo un intento. Su piel o "defensa" que obtenía al crear los sellos alrededor de su cuerpo también estaban fuera de su alcance, su cuerpo era demasiado débil para poder soportarlo, al intentar expandir los símbolos de "Tenshi" en todo su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera siendo electrocutado por miles de voltios, mientras que al expandir los símbolos de "Oni", pues la sensación es como si estuviera envuelto por llamas tan calientes como las del sol.

Pero bueno, hoy no debía preocuparse por el entrenamiento, Gai-sensei estaba en una misión de un día según su palabra, Kinohu les enseñaba a sus crías como utilizar sus poderes ocultos de zorro, y no había academia, era su día libre en meses, aunque claro, antes de que el alocado Jounin se fuera le impuso 10 kilos mas en sus pesos para que su ida no fuera en vano. Portando una gabardina negra con aros afelpados en las muñecas y en el cuello, llevaba unos pantalones negros tres franjas blancas cerca de la costura y unos zapatos blancos con tonos rojos cubrían sus pies. En sus brazos y piernas, ocultos estaban sus pesos, ya no sabía cuanto peso portaba, pero era casi la cantidad exacta que tenía Lee cuando se enfrento contra Gaara en su vida pasada, quizás mas. En su muslo derecho e izquierdo estaba posado su Porta-Kunai, los cuales eran entre algunos normales o creados por si mismo, los que el creaba eran parecidos a las notas explosivas, solo que mas compacto y hecho de chakra elemental… le lleva muy poco hacerlos, tiene el suficiente chakra como para hacer grandes explosiones aunque tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en el momento de preparar la mezcla para su creación, un día cuando intentaba hacer uno con poder de Oni este creó una reacción en cadena que arrasó con el complejo de departamentos, ahora vivía en el bosque. _Bueno, esto apesta._

El viejo no podía proporcionarle un nuevo hogar, por que en la explosión había destruido accidentalmente los hogares de muchas personas, aun más si se cuenta que la casa a su lado fue destruida al mismo tiempo. Hubo muchos heridos y dos muertos, no mucho, pero Sarutobi se vio obligado a hacer papel de Hokage y le propinó un castigo para que no volviera a experimentar en un donde podría matar a los ciudadanos de la aldea, así que se le dio por vivir en el bosque junto a Kinohu-chan, Korah-chan y Karoh-san, aunque extrañaba mucho su cama, bueno, el podía acurrucarse con sus peludos amigos, pero no es lo mismo. Hay veces en los que le encantaba ir a dormir a la casa de Ino o Hinata, las camas de por ahí, eran grandiosas, aunque le molestaba o mejor dicho, le inquietaba que ellas tuvieran una excusa para compartir cama con el, el no puede decir que no le molesta, pero aun es un niño, en cuerpo.

Suspiro cansado, ¿Que debía hacer hoy?, no podía entrenar, tampoco hay academia, y Kinohu estaba ocupada, es como si el universo le gritara que este día no debía desmayarse de cansancio. No perdió tiempo y fue en busca de sus mejores amigas, se sentía completamente afortunado de poder tener a alguien que se preocupe por el y viceversa, se dio cuenta hace mucho que volver a seguir a Sakura era una locura, ella tenía sentimientos por Sasuke, aunque solo sea una atracción de niñez que luego se convertiría en una atracción sexual, llegaba a sentir lastima por la chica de su vida pasada, recordó como le había llorado para que lo trajera de vuelta. Bueno, eso iba a cambiar.

Entro en la florería Yamanaka, solo para encontrarse con la madre de Ino, a ella no le agradaba mucho su presencia, pero sabía como tolerar a la gente, aunque se tratara de el- ¡Buenos días, Sra. Yamanaka-san!- saludo cordialmente, acercándose hasta el mostrador, la mujer le miro durante unos minutos, como si estuviera analizando sus opciones. Dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada, intentando controlar el impulso de expulsarlo de su tienda gritándole demonio.

-Bu-Buenos días Naruto-san- susurro ella. Según su perspectiva, ella parecía muy incomoda con solo estar ante su presencia, demasiado incomoda si le preguntaban- ¿Vi-Vienes por I-Ino-chan?- inquirió la mujer, solo para recibir una sonrisa de zorro logrando que su actuación flaqueara.

Asintió levemente observando las flores de la tienda… siempre tuvo ese poder que le hacían calmarse y pensar de vez en cuando- Si, le prometí que la llevaría a ella junto a Hinata-chan a mi lugar favorito- la mujer no se sorprendió que la heredera Hyuga también este vinculada con el "Demonio", no esperaba mucho menos de la hija fracasada de ese clan, ella era dueña de los chismes en Konoha después de todo, nada se le escapaba. Naruto sacudió la cabeza alejando su mente del pasado y volviendo su mirada hacia la esposa de Inoichi- Se la devolveré sana y salva a las 8:00 de la noche después del ocaso… ¿Le podría decir que ya estoy aquí?-

La mujer se debatió mentalmente si debía decirle a su hija o no que Naruto ya estaba aquí. Por un lado ella quería que su hija fuera feliz… pero por otro lado eso implicaría que su pequeña princesita estuviera cerca de ese demonio encarnado en la piel de ese pobre niño… decisiones, decisiones… no sabía que elegir. Antes de que lograra escoger una de las dos, la pequeña cabeza de una chica rubia apareció por el marco de la puerta y antes de que los dos lograran hacer algo, Naruto se vio a si mismo siendo abrazado por Ino quien portaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que amenazaba con romper su cara por la mitad- ¡¡Naruto-kuuuuuun!!- grito extasiada, era una de las pocas veces que su muestra de afecto venía a visitarla a su casa, por lo general iba a buscarla a ella y a Hinata a la vez al recinto Hyuga, ya que como mejores amigas se la pasan mas tiempo juntas y que mejor que una gran mansión donde esta llena de pomposos que se creen feudales y odiosos con rencores (Neji). Pero se desviaba mucho cuando pensaban en Neji, era un idiota en todo sentido.

No tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida su mejor amiga, llevaba puesto un vestido de encaje negro que le llegaba hasta el muslo por encima de sus rodillas, adornado con flores decorativas rojas para la pasión y blancas de pureza en un conjunto que resaltaban aun más su belleza- Hey Ino-chan… te vez, hermosa- dijo sonriéndole amablemente, con una simple sonrisa logró que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran color escarlata, los dos se devolvieron la sonrisa y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia la madre de Ino, quien parecía indecisa dejarla ir. Utilizaron el jutsu "**Koinu Men**", sus ojos se agrandaron y se pusieron llorosos y sus cuerpos adoptaron una forma moe… habían utilizado un jutsu prohibido en términos normales, la mirada de cachorro. El corazón de la mujer no logró soportar por mucho tiempo el poder que emanaban y luego se derritió ante ellos, estaba a su merced.

-Ok, pueden ir- los dos volvieron a la normalidad y se fueron riendo tomados siempre de la mano- ¡¡Pero no olvides traer a Ino a las 8:00!!- la Yamanaka masculló maldiciones por lo bajo, había sido engañada por el demonio, otra vez… su esposo lo invitó a comer un par de veces y con desagrado, tenía que verlo todo los días caminando despreocupadamente hacia la academia… es por culpa del contenedor del Kyubi que toda su vida no fue como ella quería, su esposo no la veía como antes, no después de haber insultado a Naruto libremente cuando los dos estaban solos, se había ganado una fuerte abofeteada. Ella había caído merced de los chismes, y su esposo lo sabía… pero ella era demasiado terca como para darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, la cosa iba a cambiar, eso se lo podrían asegurar, en poco tiempo, la vida de Naruto, Kimiko e Ino iban a cambiar drásticamente por la decisión que Inoichi tomara en poco tiempo.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para llegar al complejo Hyuga, no necesitaba decir que el lugar era inmenso… el ya lo sabía, porque ya había estado aquí antes. Había conocido a la pequeña Hanabi, quien siempre se le quedaba mirando con los ojos abiertos o a veces de reojo, como si buscara un cierre o algo en su piel, hasta un día había llegado a activar su Byakugan para observar que había debajo de su piel, solo para desmayarse al ver la inmensa cantidad de chakra que ocultaba en su sistema de redes… ¿O será que le observo lo que había debajo de su ropa?... Después de ese momento, la pequeña Hanabi siempre ha estado observándolo de lejos ocultándose en pilares o detrás del marco de la puerta, solo que ella no sabía ocultarse, siempre que lo intentaba ella terminaba escondiéndose al revés mostrando todo su cuerpo y ocultando simplemente su ojo derecho. También había conocido a Hiashi hasta tomaron té juntos hablando pausadamente, el padre de Hinata un día le advirtió que si intentaba casarse como su hija o hijas, primero tendría que enfrentarlo en un duelo para medir su fuerza… cuando le pregunto porque, Hiashi le contesto que era "Reglas del Clan Hyuga".

La puerta se abrió, revelando al jefe del clan Hyuga imponente, vistiendo un Kimono blanco tradicional del clan, encima de sus hombros posado de forma perezosa estaba un abrigo negro. El bastón golpeó un par de veces el suelo y luego miró con curiosidad al chico que pensaba que era el demonio reencarnado, solo para que un zorro enviado por Akuma y Kami con el fin de entrenar al avatar del mundo celestial e infernal, le informara la verdad… pero el no sabía mucho al respecto, el solo especulo lo siguiente basándose en lo que dijo Kinohu… desde ese momento su corazón se ablandó lo suficiente como para permitirle estar el tiempo que necesite con su hija…- ¿Puedo ayudarle, Naruto-san?- murmuro Hiashi, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a los dos chicos en frente de el. El rubio simplemente se inclinó en señal de respeto, Ino lo imitó.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama. ¿Le podría decir a Hinata-hime que estamos aquí?- el hombre le asintió afirmativamente, antes de alejarse lentamente sosteniéndose en su bastón. Hiashi se detuvo a dos metros apunto de ir a buscar a su hija, que giró levemente hasta encarar a Naruto- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto curioso ante la situación del padre de Hinata.

-Si… el clan Hyuga estará ocupado por unos días, ya que se efectuara un matrimonio entre los hijos de dos miembros de la rama principal… así que necesito que te lleves a Hanabi también. No quiero objeciones- sin siquiera dejarlo contestar, el líder del clan Hyuga se escapó utilizando Shunshin lejos de explicaciones, dejando a los chicos con muchas mas dudas que antes.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

* * *

Agarró la pluma con convicción e imprimió su firma en el papel. El Hokage imitó su acción con la misma pluma. Los dos miraron dudosos el papel en sus manos, leyendo los acuerdos y los hechos a tratar, imprimieron nuevamente sus firmas en la siguiente página y luego sus iniciales al final, Sarutobi untó el sellador en tinta y luego lo golpeó en el papel, imprimiendo el sello del Hokage que le daba toda la autoridad en el notariado y papeleo. Los dos suspiraron cansados y luego se reclinaron en sus respectivos asientos. El anciano de edad Hokage extrajo de su túnica un largo tuvo de metal y lo encendió en un agujero. Aspiró por su boca el humo que desprendía el tabaco, exhalando por su boca algunos aros humeantes o alguna figura extraña, su familia era famosa por fumar. Observó pensativamente al jefe de clan en frente de el, era uno de sus shinobis en las filas, y había hecho mucho en combate cuando estaban en guerra, no esperaba esto viniendo de un Shinobi que vio con sus propios ojos morir al héroe mas grande de Konoha, que extrajo al demonio que atacaba a la aldea y lo sello en su hijo, aunque la gente no lo sabía. Miraba los papeles de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro, como si se tratase de un niño que le habían dicho que su juguete no era el correcto.

-Inoichi- dijo Sarutobi, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- inquirió, no muchos tendrían la decencia, o las agallas para efectuar tal cosa- ¿Estas completamente seguro que esto es lo que quieres?- para su sorpresa, el rostro del Jounin del clan Yamanaka no vaciló en ningún momento.

Tomando una respiración, lo miró a los ojos- Si, Hokage-sama… estoy seguro- el anciano suspiro y extrajo un pequeño pergamino de su escritorio, mostrándoselo. Ahí escritos, estaban lo que el Yondaime, Namikaze Minato tenía planeado después de su muerte, para Naruto. Estaban escritos detalles bien específicos sobre su entrenamiento, academia y vida ninja. Estaban también sus jutsus que lo convirtieron en lo que son, y sobre todo… el "Hiraishin", el que lo convirtió en famoso. Enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo en su chaleco, debía encontrar un lugar seguro donde guardarlo. Se levantó de su silla, estirando un poco las piernas, el Hokage le siguió la acción. Los dos se tomaron de las manos y las sacudieron amigablemente como si se tratara de grandes amigos- Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- dijo Inoichi con una pequeña sonrisa- Por todo-

Sarutobi Hiruzen le sonrió también, apretando su mano con convicción- No. Al contrario- dio una pequeña risa, el había hecho algo que a toda Konoha le repugnaba- Yo soy el que debería agradecerte, Yamanaka-san- el apretón se había ido y ahora pareciese que el jefe de clan se iba a convivir con su familia- No muchas personas se interesarían en adoptar a Naruto Uzumaki- rió el Hokage- ¿O debería decir, Naruto Yamanaka?-

Los dos rieron.

Habían efectuado algo que nunca nadie se imagino.

El clan Yamanaka había adoptado oficialmente a Naruto Uzumaki.

…Esto se iba a poner feo…

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Soy fullme, y a partir de ahora todo lo creado será por mi, aunque claro, eso de que Naruto sea parte del clan Yamanaka era idea de chemdude, ya que a el se le había ocurrido primero, yo solo le di vida a su idea. Como se darán cuenta ahora, no he abandonado este fic, ya había puesto un aviso con anterioridad. Y ahora estoy de vacaciones. ¡¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!**

**Así que estén preparados, en el próximo capitulo Naruto se enterará de el acuerdo y se ira a vivir con Ino y Kimiko Yamanaka. (Kimiko es la madre de Ino), también tengo preparado adelantar un par de años o un año hacia la masacre Uchiha, donde Naruto luchara contra Itachi en una batalla por la salvación de la ultima alma en pie del compuesto del clan, Sasuke ya estaba salvado, así que esta es un Oc que Naruto salvara… no diré nombres, esto es demasiado spoiler por hoy.**

**_Koinu Men_= Mirada de Cachorro (Me pareció gracioso utilizarlo como técnica o Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida))**

**Como chemdude no se conecta, entonces solo debo decir que estoy orgulloso de que me haya dado este fic, y para las personas que ya han abandonado este fic, pues entonces que pena, por que este fic aun esta dando, y la esta dando duro.**

**Dejare la suerte de Sasuke a votación: ¿Debo volverlo bueno? o ¿Debo matarlo en el valle del fin?**

**Nos vemos!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Consecuencias de una decisión… ¿Quien es Tenshi?

¡¡Yosh!! Como a varios les encantó la continuación de este fic, he decidido que lo continuare pausadamente al igual que mis otros fic's, no todos los días vemos en nuestro perfil y encontramos con una enorme masa de fans clamando por un fic único y espectacular como este (^-^ solo estoy bromeando). Agradezco a **chemdude** por ser tan amable de otorgarme la posibilidad de continuar este estupendo y glorioso fic, en realidad, cuando me dio el permiso, creí que se trataba de una broma o algún juego mental de mi cerebro, pero al verme a mi mismo, escribiendo con claridad las palabras siguientes que salen de mi cabeza y exponerlo en esta pagina, me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño… doy mis mas agradecidas disculpas a todos los que no tuvieron la paciencia de esperar tanto por la continuación… yo también me siento mal por no haberme preocupado mucho, pero me esforzaré aun mas de lo que lo hice antes, y continuare esta historia lo mas rápido que pueda.

Cambiando el tema, quisiera informar, que en este capitulo es el día de la masacre Uchiha, así que estén atentos a los hechos que escribiré. Si se dan cuenta, en el capitulo anterior, me adelante a 1 año y 6 meses, eso significa que Naruto tiene 9 o 10 años… así que nuevamente me adelanto como 2 años para el "Gran Día".

(n/a: Espero que me sigan teniendo paciencia, y esperemos lo mejor)

* * *

La luz del sol se deslizó por la ventana y golpeó su rostro, las cortinas estaban abiertas, intentó ocultarse debajo de las sabanas, pero algo se lo impidió. Parpadeó un par de veces, solo para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, el sol golpeaba su rostro de lleno. Entonces recordó… ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama de Ino… abrió lentamente su ojo derecho y lo inclinó hacia abajo, solo para ver una cabecera amarilla, la cual pertenecía a una hermosa chica de 11 años, llamada Ino Yamanaka, estaba vistiendo un toples negro que cubría sus recién desarrollados pechos copa-B, y portando unas bragas violetas que se ajustaban fuertemente a su trasero, Naruto se abofeteó fuertemente de forma mental, debía de alejar sus pensamientos de adolescente lejos del hermoso cuerpo de su "Hermanastra", se habían convertido en "hermanos" en el momento en el que Inoichi les informó sobre la adopción de el. Eso le dejó una serie de emociones que no pudo describir, no sabía como sentirse… por otro lado, Ino hizo un enorme escándalo por ello, tampoco sabía como sentirse, pero aun así demostró sus emociones juntas gritando y rompiendo todo en su casa. Luego de un mes de incomodidad, los dos tuvieron que aceptarlo, aunque la única condición que impuso Ino para que todo funcionara, fue que Naruto siempre durmiera con ella. Esto fue como el Armagedón para el clan Yamanaka, mas aun, para los padres de la exigente chica, Inoichi intentaba persuadir a Ino para que lo pensara mejor, el no quería que su flor fuera desflorada tan temprano, mientras Kimiko le prohibía que durmiera con el, ella no quería que fuera violada por ese asqueroso demonio. Fue una familia divertida en la opinión de Naruto.

Pero el problema no solo residía en las emociones de la "tierna" familia Yamanaka, que por cierto parecía animarse cada día que se la pasaba por ahí, si no en su entrenamiento, y el poco tiempo que se la pasaba con Kinohu y sus cachorros. Como Inoichi no sabía sobre su condición como avatar del cielo e infierno, le pidió amablemente que dejara a sus acompañantes en el bosque junto a su madre, el los visitaba regularmente cada día, pero el tiempo que se la pasaba trabajando en sus habilidades como Tenshi y Oni era casi mínimo, eso si le incluimos el tiempo con Gai y su nuevo estudiante Lee, que el mismo integro al recordarse a si mismo… claro que se concentraba mas en el nuevo por tener una insignificante cantidad de chakra, lo cual no le serviría en su vida de Shinobi, a menos de que se especialice en el arte de Taijutsu al igual que Gai-sensei, pero eso no significaba que se "preocupaba" por el también. Aumentaba sus pesos regularmente y le impuso un sello de gravedad para multiplicar sus esfuerzos y así por fin demostrar sus "Lamas de la Juventud", como el se la pasaba muy ocupado con las misiones y su nuevo alumno, le ofreció un pergamino donde contenía un Taijutsu solo para el, el cual se parecía mucho al estilo de Karate o al de Judo, solo que al golpear el objetivo se expulsaba una cierta cantidad de chakra como una especie de barrera que empujaba a su objetivo mientras que al mismo tiempo golpeaba los órganos internos, muy parecido al estilo de lucha de los Hyuga, solo que tenía que memorizar los órganos internos y no los tenketsus.

También estaba la controversia, los rumores, el indescriptible odio hacia la familia que lo aceptaron en su seno. A veces le era difícil concentrarse con todo ese odio dirigido hacia el, hay ocasiones en las que el quería gritar y decirles a todos que el ya no tiene el Kyubi en su interior, podía sentir como su ansiedad lo consumía cada día por suerte el aura de si mismo no cambiaba, pero debía aprender a controlar su ira o podría entregar el control a la locura.

"_**Vamos muchacho, ¡¡Hazlo!!**_"

Lentamente se deshizo del fuerte agarre de oso de Ino, y se alejo hasta llegar a la puerta, intentó apoyarse en ella, pero solo resbaló, cayendo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza- …_Cállate…_- gimió en el dolor, le dolía a horrores su cabeza, como si le estuvieran insertando un Kunai bien afilado y este nunca tuviera fin, esa voz, la voz de la bestia como el mismo la había llamado, le recordaba a Kyubi si mismo, solo que era diez veces peor. Podía ver a la bestia en sus sueños, era una representación de si mismo, solo que su piel es más oscura y dos elegantes cuernos de toro en su cabeza, entregándole una sonrisa a cada momento como si el se tratara de un chiste. Cada vez que podía, la bestia intentaba lo posible para que le entregara el control de su cuerpo.

"_**Solo es cosa de tiempo muchacho, pronto tu serás mi caballo**_"

-Cállate- una voz fría y sin emoción se escapo de su garganta, inconscientemente había activado las centellas oculares de su poder como Demi-Tenshi, el dolor punzante en su cabeza se había detenido como por arte de magia, la voz se hizo cada vez mas pequeña hasta que ya no pudo escucharla, el la había escuchado por semanas pero nunca se lo contó a Kinohu para que no se preocupara por el, pero ahora que se veía a si mismo, se dio cuenta de al no haberle contado fue la estupidez mas grande que había cometido en toda su vida. Las chispas que emanaban sus ojos se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente con el aire mañanero, no podía dejar que la bestia tomara control de su cuerpo, si eso pasara podría lastimar a algunos de sus seres queridos, tenía que solucionar este problemas lo antes posible, antes de cometer algo de que se pueda arrepentir. Se levantó con fuerza y se dirigió hacia el armario que compartía con Ino, lo abrió y extrajo una camisa negra, pantalones blancos junto su gabardina blanca con bordes negros, se vistió de forma pausada no estaba apurado después de todo, de un cajón a la izquierda sacó un pergamino donde contenía la ropa que mandó a preparar para el gran día, ya se estaba acercando y el no quería que alguien sepa que el la detuvo o que alguien se enterara de su identidad, fue idea de Kinohu la de ocultarse, pero lo de la ropa de Anbu fue su idea, pidió un traje hecho para absorber chakra compuesta de un material especial que el mismo le ofreció al costurero, también creó una Ninjatō construida de un material mucho mas resistente al acero, que puede absorber chakra, al igual que la espada de ese tipo pez que estaba en Akatsuki. Y por ultimo, y no menos importante, una mascara, pero no una simple mascara, una mascara sin ningún dibujo o inscripción en ella, se trataba de una mascara en blanco con dos agujeros para que pudiera ver.

Ocultó el pergamino en su gabardina, donde desapareció en el sello de almacenamiento que estaba pintado en su pecho, hace algunos días, se tatuó unos sellos de almacenamiento al igual que los pergaminos, en sus brazos y pecho, para que le fuera mas fácil conseguir sus armas, en su brazo derecho, descansaba pacificamente **Oozora Akiraka**, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo se lamentaba **Kuro Makai**. Pensaba terminar rápidamente con ese encuentro, con esas dos armas, las cosas serían mucho mas simple, ya podía utilizar la mayoría de su potencial, y había conseguido unirlas, aunque le resulte muy difícil hacerlo, consumía un 15% de su chakra al utilizarla, pero valía la pena.

Observó el cuerpo de su "hermanastra" dormir, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que el sol le pegara en su rostro, parecía un ángel. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro, para luego susurrar un pequeño "adiós", antes de retirarse lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ignoró completamente la intensa mirada de la madre de Ino y la sonrisa de Inoichi junto con la invitación para desayunar, no tenía hambre, tenía que encontrarse con Kinohu. Recitó una disculpa y la hora de su llegada a la florería antes de retirarse por la puerta de enfrente.

* * *

-**¿Una doble personalidad?**- preguntó Kinohu, hace unos momentos, se la pasaba pacíficamente comiendo un par de conejos crudos con sus crías, solo para ser interrumpidos abruptamente por el avatar de Kami-sama y Akuma-sama. Les contó sobre sus dolores de cabeza y la voz de la bestia rondando en su mente, provocando estragos adheridos a confusiones y sentimientos que no concebía- **Creo que es una variante al poder que Akuma-sama insertó en tu cuerpo. Por lo general, los que utilizan el poder de Oni están muertos, y son esclavos humanos consumidos por las impurezas, que luego se convertirán en cuerpos no pensantes obedientes a las órdenes del rey de las tinieblas. Si no me equivoco, al estar unido a la divinidad de Kami y Akuma al mismo tiempo provocó un vortice en tu cuerpo que posiblemente haya dejado entrar algún demonio… pero también existe la posibilidad de que al estar tanto tiempo abrumado por las emociones negativas que tu cuerpo, inconscientemente haya creado algo para defender tu mente. No estoy muy segura de ello**- explico confusa, en todos su años de vida, nunca había visto un caso como el de Naruto, a primera vista suena como alguna doble personalidad, pero si se registra de otra forma, podría ser una creación cuando se fundieron los poderes de Tenshi y Oni al mismo tiempo, no lo había dicho por que tenía miedo de la reacción que provocaría… debía de informarlo a sus superiores antes de que se provoque un problema mayor.

Los zorros gemelos se miraron confusos, antes de asentir en la aceptación- Quizás no sea nada importante, Naruto-chan- dijo Korah, durante el tiempo en su entrenamiento y convivencia juntos, los cachorros finalmente, habían aprendido su idioma, aunque les fue difícil imitarlo con fluidez, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, siempre y cuando entrenaran sus habilidades como compañeros de batalla- Si hombre, no te estreses demasiado… ¡Hey! Que tal si vamos donde Ayame-chan y devoramos algo- no queriendo desperdiciar una invitación tan cordial como la de Karoh, Naruto se retiró felizmente acompañados de sus gemelos zorros en busca de un almuerzo condimentado del maravilloso manjar que los dioses le ofrecieron… el ramen.

Kinohu entendió de inmediato el mensaje enviado por sus crías y rápidamente creó un portal dimensional en buscas de respuestas. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con noticias desagradables que posiblemente empeoren los problemas que ya tienen.

* * *

Dio un pequeño eructo de satisfacción acariciando con su mano el estomago que en su totalidad estaba completamente lleno. Cuando llegó al Stand de Ramen quedó un poco sorprendido al encontrarse a Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuga, hablando pacíficamente con Ayame-chan co-dueña del puesto, sobre cosas triviales, pronto se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lo invitaron a hablar con ellas mientras comía un gran plato de Ramen. Cuando quedó satisfecho, había aceptado sin darse cuenta a una cita con Hinata y a salir de compras con Ayame, un día antes de la famosa "Masacre Uchiha", era un problema si, pero podía encargarse de eso. No tuvo ninguna razón para seguir estando ahí, así que se retiro con una pequeña disculpa alegando que las vería mas tarde, pero desgraciadamente no iba a cumplir con lo que dijo, el debía de entrenarse a un tiempo acelerado si se iba a enfrentar a Itachi a muerte. Así que como medida de precaución le iba a pedir a Jiji que le ofreciera otro Jounin o algún Anbu que le pueda ayudar en su formación, tenía los jutsus y la fuerza, pero le faltaba el control y poder. Necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara mejor, bueno, tenía a Kinohu-chan, pero ya que no tiene el tiempo suficiente como para salir hacia los bosques, quizás Inoichi escuche razones de un Jounin de Elite, como Kakashi o algún Anbu.

Se detuvo dos metros al lado de la puerta, fue extraño, no estaban los Anbu que por lo general se encontraban patrullando el lugar por si había peligros dentro o fuera de la habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y apoyo su oreja en ella, no lo suficientemente cerca para que caer y ser descubierto, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que dicen. Podía identificar las ondas sonoras, pero estaban en una frecuencia diferente como para ser oídas por un humano común, pero el no lo era… la frecuencia en sus oídos cambió radicalmente al insertar un poco de energía en ellas. Poco a poco, escuchó la conversación que se desencadenaba ahí adentro.

_-No podemos dejar que esto suceda- habló un hombre de cabello negro azabache vestido con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos junto a una funda para su brazo derecho, inutilizado en la guerra cuando era joven, su ojo derecho estaba siendo tapado por gasas amarradas a su frente, una cicatriz estaba posada en su mentón acompañadas de arrugas en todo su rostro, denotando sus años como Shinobi- Si continúan con sus planes, podríamos estarnos enfrentando contra una guerra civil. Nos hemos recuperado del ataque del Kyubi, si las demás naciones se enteran que sufrimos una guerra como esta, podrían aprovecharse e invadirnos- informo el hombre, mas conocido como Shimura Danzo, el halcón de la guerra, varios de los presentes en el lugar comenzaron a evaluar su argumento, algunos hasta lo estaban considerando como una opción._

_El sonido de las manos golpeando la madera resonó por toda la sala- ¡Me niego!- todos en la sala, dirigieron su mirada hacia el escritorio del Hokage, ahí, vestido de una túnica blanca y roja se encontraba un anciano de cabello grisáceo con arrugas en todo su rostro y manchas oscuras en su piel ya añeja- ¡Se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos!, no podemos darle un final tan trágico como este. No podemos permitir que una guerra sea efectuada, pero tampoco podemos dejar que miles de vidas sean ejecutadas, ¡Mas aun algunas siendo inocentes!- contradijo Sarutobi Hiruzen, mejor conocido por su titulo como Sandaime Hokage. Claro, que el argumento del Hokage fue muy preciso como uno pacifista o neutro, pero por más que se esforzara, no obtuvo respuesta positiva de sus consejeros. Estos solo le dieron esa mirada de decepción que solían darle cuando era demasiado blando._

_-Sarutobi- comenzó una anciana en sus 70 años, su cabello violeta opaco atado en un bollo en la parte superior de su cabeza, al igual que los demás, las arrugas estaban visibles en su rostro y cuerpo, su belleza de antaño, se había arrugado y desvaneciéndose con los años, vestía con ropas gastadas con algunos paños blancos, se denotaba seriedad en su rostro- Aunque lo sean, no podemos permitir que sobrevivan, solo estaremos posponiendo lo inevitable. Ellos mismos crearan rencor contra Konoha y terminaran destruyéndola-_

_Su compañero a su lado dio un asentimiento afirmativo, concluyendo estar de acuerdo con ella- Sabemos que quieres ayudar, Sarutobi, pero parece que ya han comenzado a moverse, según nuestro espía, el clan Uchiha ha ingresado un espía de su familia en nuestras filas Anbu, logramos interceptarlo, pero no creo que se termine ahí- murmuro un anciano al igual que su compañera, sufría de los estragos del tiempo, su cara arrugada en una expresión molesta y su cabello gris aun visible en su cuero cabelludo, unas gafas de marco verde posada en su nariz le permitía ver a pesar de la miopía. Vestía una especie de poncho blanco con una túnica abierta en el medio color amarillo opaco, casi gastado- Es posible que ya hayan comenzado a prepararse para invadirnos… no faltará mucho para que comiencen a decírselo a las otras naciones para que los respalden- el viejo Hokage dio un suspiro cansado mientras se reclinaba en su asiento, dando una pequeña oración a Kami para que lo perdone._

_-Cuanto tiempo tenemos- susurro por fin, después de un tiempo de silencio. Una mirada vacía se cernía en su rostro._

Danzó simplemente se levanto de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta- En tres días… en tres días enviaremos a nuestro mejor Anbu para asesinar al clan Uchiha… por el bien de Konoha- murmuró al estar en frente de la puerta. Entrecerró su único ojo visible, observando directamente la puerta, con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Solo para encontrarse con una solitaria pluma negra con un tono blanco en la punta que se deslizaba por el aire en un movimiento lento hasta caer en el suelo.

* * *

-**Durante el proceso, ambos lo estuvimos pensando, y decidimos no contarte hasta que comenzaran los indicios… sin embargo no contamos que Naruto lo escondería de ti**- murmuró la imagen del rey de las tinieblas. Kinohu había cambiado de plano existencial para poder hablar tranquilamente por el intercomunicador con Kami y Akuma al mismo tiempo, los dos estaba siendo representados por una especie de cristal plano que flota en el aire, podía apreciar la imagen de los dos reyes en toda su grandeza. Ya les había contado sobre los problemas que le surgían a Naruto y habían respondido a todas sus preguntas hasta ahora- **Aunque es una idea interesante, crear un vórtice en la mente de alguien aun no se ha probado, mas aun, los humanos son los que crean los vórtice para que mis esclavos ingresen en su mundo, nosotros no**- explico con una mirada aburrida, mientras extraía la cerilla de su oreja izquierda con el dedo meñique.

La imagen de Kami llamo la atención de la Zorra como dirigía su atención hacía el cristal- **Esperábamos que este problema se manifestara un poco antes y sería tratado con rapidez, para así no darles problemas a Naruto-kun… pero ahora… no somos capaces de ayudarte. La fusión de un Tenshi y Oni es nuevo para nosotros, nos es desconocido aun las consecuencias de nuestra decisión… esta fuera de nuestras manos, Kinohu-chan**- susurro la imagen del rey de los cielos, mientras una mirada de tristeza surcó su rostro, podía evitar pensar si había hecho lo correcto al enviar a un niño para salvar la humanidad… mas aun solo.

Los cristales que tenían la imagen de Kami-sama y Akuma-sama comenzaron a derrumbarse, dando así por terminada la conversación, sin embargo, después de que se convirtieron en polvo… la Zorra aun podía escuchar las palabras de sus superiores aun rondando en su mente.

"_**A partir de ahora, Naruto esta por cuenta propia**_"

* * *

…Y pasaron 3 días…

_Desde el primer momento, el día en que ella nació, hubo controversia y repudio a su alrededor… nunca fue feliz en el clan Uchiha, todos la miraban como si se tratara de un adefesio, todos a su alrededor la miraban con el ceño fruncido, como si desaprobaran su propia existencia, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos fruncidos, ese tinte carmesí y esas comas… ellas las odiaba, cada vez que las observaba se sentía mal y comenzaba a llorar. Cuando ella nació, sus ojos, el Sharingan había sido activado desde el primer momento en que se formaron, pero su cabello, su cabello y actitud era diferente de la que en el clan Uchiha se solía usar. Siempre fue, diferente. Cada vez que intentaba ser como los demás, le descubrían y terminaban enojándose con ella, ella no tenía amigos por su apariencia, su madre lloraba todas las noches, sabía muy bien que era a causa de ella, su abuela la castigaba sin razón… el mundo la odiaba, ella nunca fue amada, dio su mayor esfuerzo pero aun así seguía sin ser querida. __**Esos ojos**__._

_Su madre solía decirle que alguien será su amigo si se lo pide a Kami-sama, pero ella era realista, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Quién querría ser el amigo de un monstruo como ella? Su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, fueron diferentes, su cabello celeste pálido fue una bofetada para el orgullo del clan Uchiha, ella lo sabía, su abuela se lo dijo. Su cabello nunca fue hermoso, todos se burlaban a causa de el, la convertía en, diferente. A ella no le gustaba, ni en lo más mínimo. Odiaba ser diferente ¡¡Lo odiaba!! Sin embargo ahí estaba, largo y liso caía por su espalda como una catarata. Su madre le decía que alguien le daría un cumplido, pero nadie lo hacía, los niños de su edad ni siquiera se acercaban para conocerla, y si alguien lo hiciera, los padres del chico o chica que se acercara, lo alejaban. Ella lloraba por tener este cabello, todos la odiaban, ella seguía sin ser querida. __**Ese cabello**__._

_Ella no fue ingresada a la academia por que su madre se lo impedía, ella nunca le permitió alejarse de los compuestos Uchiha, ella sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero nunca llego a descubrirlo, ni si quiera hasta el día de hoy._

Reprimió un grito de terror mientras corría por la calle, una chica de cabello celeste opaco que fluía por su espalda, ojos color carmesí con tres unidas en un círculo, tez pálida con un pequeño toque lechoso, de 8 a 10 años, se desplazaba por las vacías calles de los compuestos Uchiha, portando una mirada de absoluto terror en su rostro, lagrimas frescas en sus aterciopeladas mejillas. Tenía que huir, su madre se lo dijo durante los últimos momentos de su vida, no desperdició su consejo, y se escabullo del monstruo que había descuartizado a su abuela y apuñalado hasta la muerte a su madre. Sus piernas le dolían, pero no importaba, si el monstruo la encontraba moriría de todas formas y su esfuerzo sería en vano, viró a la derecha en una calle, podía verlo seguirla de forma lenta y pausada, como si no importara cuanto corriera, el la atraparía, aun con su Sharingan, ella sabía que enfrentarlo era inútil, mato a su madre quien era una ninja de renombre en su clan, antes de quedar embarazada de ella, y solo lo utilizaría para anticipar el golpe final.

Estúpidamente volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver si aun estaba ahí, siguiéndole lentamente. Pero no estaba. Entonces la imagen en su mente apareció, la de la bestia, justo enfrente de ella, al mismo tiempo en que chocaba con algo y caía al suelo- Este es el final- un susurro frió como el hielo penetró los oídos de la pequeña, observando con sus ojos carmesí a su ejecutor portando una katana embarrada con la sangre de todo su clan, intento decir algo coherente, pero estaba asustada que solo consiguió tartamudear.

El joven de cabello azabache y de diferentes ojos, levantó la katana en alto, el sabía, que era un desperdicio de energía utilizar el Magenkyo Sharingan en ella, una pequeña niña, que de por si, ya tenía demasiados problemas con su apariencia, podría llamarse lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Terminaría con esto lo más rápido que podría.

La pequeña cerro sus ojos en el terror, esperando el golpe que pondría fin a su existencia ya de por si miserable. Pero este nunca llego. Solo logró oír el ruido sordo de la katana chocando contra algo duro como una roca- Normalmente me pondría bizco y preguntaría el por que haces esto… pero me es innecesario hacer preguntas cuando en realidad se las respuestas- una voz monótona y sin emoción perceptible lograron oír los dos. La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a través de la conmoción con su Sharingan activado y sonrió con felicidad cuando lo vio, ¡Un Anbu! ¡Habían venido a rescatarla! Kami-sama había escuchado sus ruegos por sobre-vivencia.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, observando con recelo la imagen de un Anbu de baja estatura obstruyendo su katana con la armadura de su propio brazo… Danzó le había dicho que ninguno de sus Anbu o los del Hokage se atrevería posar un solo pie en el complejo Uchiha durante este día, algo raro estaba pasando, mas aun, este Anbu había dicho que sabe la razón por la que hace esto, acaso sabrá la verdadera razón, o simplemente esta alardeando. Sin embargo, este Anbu parecía anticipar los pensamientos de su propia mente- Apuesto que estas preguntándote si en realidad se el por que haces esto… pues en realidad, lo escuche de las propias palabras del Hokage, me pregunto…- sin embargó no logró terminar la oración, cuando llamas negras cubrieron su cuerpo de forma inmediata, envolviendo su cuerpo de forma parcial. El grito de horror de la chica fue lo suficiente como para saber que el había hecho muy bien su trabajo, cerró su ojo derecho lentamente dejando tras de si pequeñas lagrimas de sangre. Quizás fue un gasto exumante de energía pero lo valía, el saber la razón por la cual masacraba a su familia y su honor no debía salir a la luz. Sin embargo…

-Impresionante- la voz monótona del Anbu penetró sus oídos con tal intensidad que casi se le cae la katana en su mano, casi. Ahí en frente de el, estaba el Anbu de estatura pequeña, cabello blanco y negro repartido en partes iguales, vestido con el uniforme estándar Anbu, y una mascara en blanco sin dibujos o símbolos. Lo interesante en resaltar es que a pesar de que las llamas negras tocaron su cuerpo, estas no estaban por ningún lado, parecía que no le hubiera pasado nada- Realmente impresionante… diriges chakra a tu ojo derecho y a partir hacia donde apuntas, se liberan llamas negras muy calientes de por si, quemando todo a su paso… aparentemente indestructibles, pero neutralizables- susurro pensativo, observando la armadura que envolvía su brazo derecho e izquierdo, ahí encima de esta, estaban pintadas algunas llamas negras- Sip, tal como lo pensaste, las selle en mi armadura- contesto ante la mirada perpleja del ejecutor del clan Uchiha, las llamas eran inextinguibles… y este Anbu las sello en su cuerpo como si nada, mas aun, saliendo completamente ileso. Como Itachi no formulaba alguna pregunta u oración coherente, Naruto decidió que mejor sería darle el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros lejos de los compuestos Uchiha empleen la técnica para su escape dramático con la pequeña niña detrás de él.

Ante la presencia de alguien con gran poder, el suficiente como para deshacerse de una de sus técnicas más poderosas, decidió no tomárselo a la ligera y enfrentarlo de forma rápida para que su secreto no salga a la luz. Sus manos se movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, y con una enorme respiración, expulsó una enorme cantidad de llamas por su boca, nombrando al mismo tiempo el jutsu efectuado- **Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu**- las llamas se arremolinaron en el trayecto tomando la forma de una enorme esfera calorífica, dirigiéndose hacia el Anbu de pequeña estatura y la ultima Uchiha en pie… además de su hermano. Se sorprendió cuando no intento esquivarla, si no que utilizó un jutsu de tierra, levantando una pared desde el suelo salvando a los dos de ser quemados. No se movieron, esto era más fácil.

El Anbu desenvainó la Ninjatō amarrada a su cintura de forma lenta, solo para insertarla en el vientre de Itachi, el cual había aparecido de la nada para cortarle la garganta con su propia Katana. El capitán Anbu escupió un par de coágulos de sangre, para luego hincharse levemente, antes de explotar en una masa de fuego, envolviendo a la chica y a Naruto en una estela de humo llameante. El ninja de cabello blanco y negro, saltó lejos de la explosión, con la chica inconsciente bajo su brazo derecho, formando un sello con su mano libre, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formular el jutsu, sus ojos se vieron sumergidos frente a los dos ojos rojos con tres tomoe en ellos, que fueron, lentamente uniéndose hasta formar una especie de Shuriken- **Tsukuyomi**- la imagen del Anbu Itachi se retorció de forma repugnante, como desde su cuerpo, se desprendían aves negras que se elevaban por los aires chirriando con fuerza. Los cuervos comenzaron arremolinarse alrededor de el, volando en círculos de forma burlona, en cada uno, el Sharingan pasmado en sus ojos. La imagen de Itachi apareció en el vórtice de aves en el cielo mirándolo fríamente a través del **Magenkyo Sharingan**.

Sin previo aviso, la chica que portaba bajo su brazo derecho, lo apuñaló con fuerza en su pecho, con un Kunai que mantenía celosamente en sus manos, una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro, mientras le miraba a través de ese maldito doujutsu… Naruto había sido sumergido en un genjutsu, inconsciente para el, lo que en realidad pasaba en su cabeza…

* * *

Con indiferencia, observó el túnel de laberintos que había creado este Anbu, aplaudiría su esfuerzo en crear una buena barrera mental, pero para el, esto era un juego de niños. Como si se tratara de magia, apareció al final del pasillo de ladrillos, donde parecía el ingreso a una enorme habitación, con techo inexistente, aparentemente infinito hacia el cielo. La enorme habitación, se veía muy normal, las cuatro paredes limpias, todas del mismo color… gris. El suelo estaba compuesto de cerámica, o algo parecido, como el concreto del mismo color, gris. Cuando ingresaba en las mentes de los miembros de su clan, el lugar siempre era el mismo, una habitación oscura, como una caverna con puertas donde se guarda la memoria o emociones, sin embargo, este lugar estaba compuesto de un laberinto y una enorme habitación gris… con la única diferencia, de una esfera, aparentemente hermosa, pintada de todos los colores del arcoiris, o como si estuviera reflejándolos en un resplandor hermoso, una burbuja quizás, solo que esta parecía tener mas consistencia, a su alrededor, un aura o una especie de barrera semi-invisible, dando un resplandor plateado. Acercó su cuerpo hacia la esfera, con intenciones de tocarla o analizarla, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, deteniéndolo de golpe.

"_**Tu no deberías de estar aquí**_"

Una voz, casi bestial, azotó sus oídos, como un miedo terrible se apoderó de su corazón, encogiéndolo, como si se tratara de un niño frente a la muerte. Intentó voltearse, pero se había congelado de terror, sus piernas no respondían a los comandos que su cerebro enviaba. Intentó llevar su mano a su Katana, pero esta no estaba, había desaparecido al entrar aquí, inconscientemente desactivó el **Magenkyo Sharingan**. Su cara viró lentamente, pero solo llegó a mitad de camino, cuando su corazón se encogió del miedo… una fuerte presión golpeó su cuerpo, sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez mas descontroladas, su cuerpo dio un ligero estremecimiento, al igual que sus ojos.

"_**Ya sabes… Podrías encontrarte con la bestia… Y tu no quieres eso, ¿O si?**_"

* * *

Itachi cayó de rodillas, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mango de su Katana, posada en el suelo de forma vertical. Respiró con dificultad, se suponía que el **Tsukuyomi** debía de hacerle esto a su oponente, no al revés. Podía ver su corazón latir a través de su armadura, eso lo había asustado como cualquier cosa que había visto, casi se hizo en los pantalones. Dio un par de respiraciones mas, debía de terminar con el trabajo rápido y volver a su casa para actuar para Sasuke.

Sin embargo, su expresión normalmente monótona, se vio totalmente destruida, cuando le dio una mirada a su oponente. Ahí posado en el mugriento suelo, sosteniendo a la mestiza Uchiha entre sus brazos, estaba el mismo Anbu con dos majestuosas alas negras sobresaliendo por su espalda, y a través de su mascara, podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales desprendían unas centellas carmesí como el fuego, combinadas con algunas chispas azulinas como si se tratara de relámpagos. Era… pero… el no sabía que pensar, en frente de el, caminando entre los vivos, era… era…

-Un Tenshi- susurro la voz imponente tras la mascara. La imagen de Itachi parecía decaer frente a una divinidad. Entonces, un resplandor en el cielo se pudo apreciar, cuando una luz dorada, cayó desde las nubes, cayendo perfectamente donde el "Tenshi" estaba posado. El suelo a su alrededor se desquebrajo, elevándolo también, ahí con sus alas extendidas, el "Anbu" miró hacia la imagen conmocionada de Itachi- Matar por el bien es perdonable- Naruto lo dijo tan alto como pudo, para que Itachi pueda escucharlo- Pero asesinar a inocentes, es imperdonable- las alas envolvieron lentamente a los dos, como si los protegiera a ambos, de algún peligro- Que Kami-sama te salve por lo que has hecho- tal cual como apareció, se fue. Llevándose consigo a la pobre alma atormentada esa noche en el clan Uchiha. Blandiendo sus alas y esos centellantes ojos multicolor, condenando al ejecutor de su propio clan.

Las nubes se fueron esparciéndose en el aire, revelando la hermosa luz de la luna, la cual cayó sobre los hombros del considerado "genio" en su propio clan, que de por si, asesinó con sus propias manos a los que lo alababan como a un dios. Una lagrima solitaria resbaló de su ojo izquierdo… era un monstruo. Con ese ultimo pensamiento, desapareció en un flash de velocidad, dejando tras de sí dos pequeñas plumas negras con toques blancos en las puntas.

**

* * *

Hola!!**

**Otra vez, fullme reportándose con la continuación del fic "Naruto Uzumaki no Oni-Tenshi", realmente no esperaba que me saliera así, además de lo largo… pensé que acabaría en 8 paginas, pero en vez de eso fueron 11, que forma tan inesperada de los hechos. Perdónenme si la batalla no duró lo suficiente como para satisfacer sus sanguinarios deseos, pero tenía que centrarme en la trama, se suponía que Itachi no debía morir, pero debía darle el motivo necesario a Naruto para no matarlo.**

**Respondiendo preguntas y divagando:**

**Como algunos dedujeron, el alma que se salvaría sería una chica. A los que hayan adivinado, les doy una galleta ^^ (Si quieren una referencia, piensen en la chica monja de la serie "To Aru Majutsu no Index")**

**Con respecto a Haku, ella (en mi fic es mujer), no esta en el Harem, ya que tendré que asesinarla en la misión de rango-C, que efectuará Naruto, perdónenme si no es lo que esperaban o querían, pero desgraciadamente tiene que ser así. Si tengo alguna noticia les avisare.**

**Sasuke, en este fic será malo, el no sabe que se salvo una Uchiha, mas aun, si supiera, el se enojaría aun mas, por que su "misión" de venganza se vería afectada por ella, cuando es el quien debe tomarla.**

**Y por ultimo, Hanabi esta en el Harem, al igual que las chicas que vieron hasta ahora (no se si ingresar a Ayame o a Karin) y estoy con la decisión de no poner Lemon dentro de mas capítulos, así que pervertidos ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!**

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios y le hayan gustado el capitulo. Nos estaremos viendo pronto, no dejen de leer mis historias. A propósito:**

**-Encuesta-**

**¿Creen que Karin merecía morir de esa forma tan cruel que le proporciono SasGay?**

**Nos vemos!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Momentos después de la tormenta.

Oh? Parece que el fic aun sigue siendo famoso en fanfiction… ¡Yay! Desde la actualización del 2008 pensé que las personas que se interesarían en este fic serían a lo menos 4 o 5 personas, a veces llego a sorprenderme de los acontecimientos a mi alrededor (^-^), tal parece que muchos quedaron con dudas frente al capitulo anterior, así que las responderé mientras les aviso que estoy bien… ejem… estoy bien. ¿Debería poner algo de lemon? Pues si, "debería" pero no lo haré T-T, se supone que esta es una historia de aventura… las escenas lemonescas vendrán mas adelante (Tienen 10 años por el amor de dios). ¿Destino de Itachi? Pues es algo medio chistoso, el vive y logra hacer que su hermano le odie, pero se vuelve religioso (No me pregunten por que). ¿Ino aun esta en el Harem? Por supuesto que si, ¿Acaso me creen esos estúpidos que dan promesas vacías?, para los que no entienden… ¡¡No son hermanos de sangre!! Son hermanastros ni siquiera tienen vínculos de agua… pero los tendrán… (Oh mierda, que pervertido soy!). ¿Por qué el clan Uchiha no aprecia a la chica del capitulo anterior? Eso es simple… ella es una mestiza, y eso según tengo entendido, es repudiado en el mundo, mas aun, en la historia (Un ejemplo perfecto, sería la razón de la segunda guerra mundial). ¿La Uchiha tiene poderes? Si, pero a ella no le gusta usarlos ya que odia esos ojos, además, su madre y abuela no le enseñaron lo que ella debía aprender, además, si se hubiera enfrentado contra Itachi ¿Quién creen que ganaría?

Bien muchas preguntas, poca acción. Iré directo al grano, agradezco enormemente a **chemdude** por su amabilidad al otorgarme este espectacular fic y espero que algún día, se la pase por aquí. También, quisiera agregar que este capitulo no avanza mucho en el tiempo, no que yo sepa… es solo como lo siguiente a la batalla, acontecimientos mas que nada.

(n/a: Ténganme paciencia en todo esto… y esperemos lo mejor)

* * *

Su expresión disminuyó lentamente ante las palabras escritas en el papel- ¿Esto es una broma?- no podía ser creerlo, mejor dicho, el no quería creerlo. ¿Se burlaban de su vejez?, el tenía experiencia, por lo tanto una enorme inteligencia, el era duro, se los había demostrado muchas veces cuando les ejercía esos crueles entrenamientos y les quitaba toda pizca de emoción, el tenía poder, un poder que había conseguido por si mismo junto con la ayuda del renegado shinobi Orochimaru al crear una especie de trato. Ellos le tenían respeto, ellos le tenían miedo. Entonces… ¿Por qué se estaban burlando? Su nariz se arrugo en una mueca provocando que se resalten la mayoría de sus arrugas- ¡Contéstame!- el Anbu inclinado en frente de el se encogió ligeramente ante su intención asesina, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-Todo lo que esta escrito es absoluta y completamente cierto. Yo y mi compañero lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos ascender por los cielos- susurro estoicamente, su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo ante esto. Durante los reportes, Danzó siempre pedía al orador que se quitara la mascara para así reconocer el rostro junto con los leves movimientos faciales que surgen al mentir en su reporte. Aun después de 5 horas tras la masacre Uchiha, parecía que el sobresalto no abandonaba su persona, al igual que su compañero, el cual estaba inclinado en la misma posición, todo el color de su piel ido, tras lo sucedido, parecía un fantasma. Su compañero asintió febrilmente su cabeza corroborando su historia. Era imposible, ni ellos mismos lo había creído, ni siquiera se molestaron en ir a auxiliar a su compañero Anbu, su tarea consistía en recuperar algunos Sharingan para su amo antes de que los Anbu del Hokage aparecieran, el cambio en el clima los alertó así que asomaron su cabeza desde un techo, por un momento creyeron que se tratara de una batalla contra el asesino del clan Uchiha, sin embargo, una luz cayó desde las nubes justo en frente de ellos, a unos 20 metros. En el centro de este parado en un pedazo de roca flotante exponiendo unas majestuosas articulaciones aladas portando una armadura dorada protegiendo con sus brazos a la pequeña criatura, una niña del clan Uchiha.

Las facciones de Danzó se endurecieron, intentando no levantarse y activar el sello en sus lenguas- Me están diciendo, que un ángel descendió desde el cielo, luchó contra Itachi Uchiha sin matarlo, solo para salvar la vida de una patética, ¡¿Niña?!- su grito se hizo eco en la habitación oscura perdiéndose en el aire, los dos shinobis en frente de el simplemente se encogieron del miedo, asintiendo de forma afirmativa nuevamente. La simple idea que un Tenshi apareciera al final de una masacre, solo para salvar a una simple niña era absurdo, ridículo, repugnante… blasfemia. ¿Un acto de Kami-sama en un momento como este?... ¿Donde estaba en la primera, segunda y tercera "Gran Guerra Shinobi"? ¿Dónde estaba cuando el Kyubi atacó Konoha? ¿Dónde estaba ante el asesinato de sus Hokage? ¿Dónde estaba cuando murió su esposa e hijo?... Kami-sama los había abandonado, nunca se había tomado la molestia sin siquiera de dar alguna ayuda a su pueblo el cual amaba con fervor, nunca se había molestado en mostrar misericordia frente a la muerte y a la enfermedad. ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué no antes? Su mueca de fastidio desapareció lentamente, tenía que ser una broma, y lo iba a averiguar. Toda la emoción en su rostro desapareció cuando golpeó su bastón contra el suelo. En un parpadeo, los dos Anbu fueron rodeados por sus subordinados- Llénenselos para su interrogatorio y reprogramación- no tuvieron ni tiempo para replicar ni suplicar, ellos al igual que sus siervos Raíz, desaparecieron en un parpadeo de velocidad.

Con su único ojo visible observó nuevamente el reporte entregado por sus subordinados, apreciando cada uno de los detalles ingresados en el. Su expresión de fastidio cambio sin embargo, cuando una pequeña pluma negra cayó del sobre donde se encontraba el informe, balanceándose lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo.

* * *

Era, hermoso. Desde que despertó supo que había muerto y había sido enviada al cielo. Aunque dudó mucho sobre su envío a este paraíso, basándose en todas las injusticias e insultos otorgados por su propia sangre ella creía que era un adefesio, por lo tanto el lugar mas indicado en el cual debería de estar sería en la profunda oscuridad del infierno. Pero aun así fue enviada al cielo, y eso era lo que mas apreciaba, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien agradable, ni siquiera a Kami-sama, solo pudo ver al hermoso Tenshi de cabellos dorados resplandeciendo como el oro, mientras la llevaba entre sus brazos. De solo recordarlo provocaba que su pequeño corazón lata aun más rápido y sus mejillas se calienten un poco. A ella le gustaba su nueva vida después de todo, vivir en el cielo es casi como vivir en el bosque, rodeada de árboles en frente de un lago para poder alimentarse y asease, le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo.

La ceja de Naruto se torció ante la perspectiva de la chica al estar en un claro en el bosque.

Después de haberla salvado le cambio su ropa manchada de sangre por una mas limpia, había podido conseguir una túnica blanca de bordes dorados en las muñecas y en la apertura, junto a un ceñidor con un borde de oro pintado de tal manera que pareciera una rama de olivo. Parecía un poco escéptico al vestirla así, pero al no encontrar otra solución le extrajo su ropa ensangrentada y la vistió con ese nuevo conjunto… parecía una monja. Como tenía pensado dejarla ahí unos días, ingresó un poco de la energía Tenshi para que pudiera proteger su cuerpo lo suficiente como para no recibir alguna herida de algún animal. Creyó que todo estaba arreglado… pero no. Pronto se dio cuenta, de que ella no se iba del lugar donde la había dejado, si no, que adoptó el lugar como si se tratara de su propio hogar, mas aun, le oraba al cielo todos los días, y se alimentaba relativamente poco, casi como si creyera, que se tratara del paraíso de Kami-sama. Entonces se dio cuenta, ella creía que estaba en el cielo, no solo eso, ella esperaba que un ángel viniera a por ella, lo había consultado con Kinohu, pero a pesar de eso, todas las vías posible lo obligarían a mostrar algo de su poder oculto y eso no era viable, tendría que mantener esto en secreto, ¿Pero como? No podía borrar su mente con un genjutsu ni el mismo se lo permitiría… tampoco podía llegar y decirle: ¡Hola!, soy un Tenshi.

Ni en un millón de años se le cruzó por la mente la idea de asesinarla para acabar con esto. La pobre inocencia de la niña y la culpa lo perseguirían por siempre. Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios, mientras bajaba de su posición haría lo correcto, aun si eso podría convertirlo en un criminal frente a los ojos de su propia aldea.

-¿Tenshi-sama?- en frente de ella se encontraba la figura solitaria de un muchacho de cabello como el oro y unos zafiros capaces de ver el alma, vestido de una gabardina de cuerpo completo blanca de bordes ennegrecidos. En su rostro sostenía una pequeña sonrisa, casi amistosa- ¡Tenshi-sama!- la pequeña chica desapareció y luego se re-materializó en el pecho del rubio abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello derramando lagrimas de felicidad en su ropa. Sin notar la reacción de sorpresa que causó su comentario. Esto arruinaba el plan completamente, tenía pensado engañarla con algún truco y ocultarla bajo su cuidado, pero esto solo empeoraban las cosas, no solo lo había visto en su intercambio de palabras con Itachi además de algunos movimientos que quizás haya copiado gracias a su Sharingan, si no que también se despertó en el momento indicado para poder observar su poder como avatar de la luz y las tinieblas. Estaba completamente jodido. Ya no quedaba de otra, si era necesario en ese caso le borraría la memoria- ¡Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido por mi!- esto lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿De que estaba hablando?- Kami-sama por fin me ha escuchado después de tanto tiempo… ¿Me vas a llevar con el?- lindamente le miró con un aspecto inquisitivo.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado en la confusión, al mismo tiempo un signo de interrogación apareció por encima de su cuerpo- "_¿Uh? ¿Acaba de decir que quiere ir frente a la presencia de Dios?_"- entonces la luz amaneció en su mente, ella debía creer que estaba en el paraíso o en algún lugar del purgatorio, bueno era una suposición mas que nada, pero era lo mas lógico que se le cruzo por la mente. ¿Debía seguirle el juego y engañarle de forma tan cruel a una pobre e indefensa niña con un aspecto tierno?, o ¿Decirle la verdad adornando los detalles complicados para que su mente infantil pueda comprender la situación actual y el peligro en el cual ambos estaban implicados? El sabía que se arrepentiría de su decisión- Perdón, pero no se de que me estas hablando- dijo el rubio fingiendo confusión. La pequeña monja se separó levemente de su torso y le miró a través de esos enormes ojos carmesí bañados en lágrimas, que resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas. _Por favor, no me mires así. Así miro yo_. Pensó con una mueca de dolor mientras ignoraba completamente la mirada de la esperanzadora pequeña, la imagen mental de un Naruto-Chibi apareció de repente llorando un mar de lágrimas estilo anime. _Sabía que ese Kinjutsu me mataría algún día_. Gimió patéticamente ante el poder que emanaba esa mirada de la Uchiha.

Nuevamente la duda nublo su mente-¿T-Tenshi-sama?- tartamudeo la niña. Había rezado todo este tiempo, sin perder la fe ni la esperanza, ella debía de estar en el cielo, ¿verdad?, el era un ángel enviado por Kami-sama para rescatarla, no podía ver otra vía en su pequeño razonamiento- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y soy quien te encontró en el recinto Uchiha horas después de la masacre, pensé que ya estabas enterada de eso- la fría explicación la golpeó con violencia, provocando que se alejara cada vez mas, hasta tomar un par de metros lejos de el, y caer de bruces al suelo, su mundo se desmoronaba con unas simples palabras. ¿No era real? ¿Ella no fue enviada al paraíso? ¿Aun estaba en este infierno?... ¡¡No!! No quería eso, la simple idea la hacía estremecer su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

Se iba a desmayar.

Naruto actuó de forma rápida y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña, dándole un aspecto protector. Con suavidad, paseó su mano por su diminuta espalda cubierta por el manto, susurrando pequeñas palabras de alivio a la pequeña, la cual comenzó a bajar su ritmo cardiaco lentamente- _Tranquilízate… todo estará bien… estoy aquí para ti_- el fino susurro acaricio su aterciopelada piel, y aunque no logró escuchar las palabras de el, pudo apreciar la ternura con la cual fueron enviadas hacia ella, su cuerpo actuó de forma motora y se acurrucó un poco mas cerca de esa sensación calida que estaba recibiendo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero aun estaba en ese infierno, solo que esta vez, había un Ángel cubriéndola con sus majestuosas alas, protegiéndola del mal. No se había dado cuenta, si no hasta más tarde… que Kami-sama si había escuchado sus oraciones.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro que funcionará? Si vemos en retrospectiva no creo que todos tus planes hayan funcionado en un 100%- murmuró un cachorro Kitsune de pelaje rojo y ojos amarillentos, portaba el nombre de Karoh, era el acompañante masculino del avatar del cielo e infierno junto a su hermana gemela Korah, mientras que su madre era su guía espíritu que los ha estado entrenando para poder utilizar sus poderes en su máximo potencial. Recientemente su acompañante humano los encontró en medio del bosque practicando sus habilidades, los interrumpió de repente y les contó la situación que lo tenía tan… ansioso- Creo que deberías de reconsiderar muy bien tu plan si decides efectuarlo Naruto-chan- dijo Korah delicadamente mientras se acurrucaba aun mas en su regazo recibiendo gustosamente las caricias provenientes de el mencionado. Su hermano por otro lado se encontraba en frente de el, por alguna razón no le gustaba del todo que Naruto le acariciara. Bueno, mas para ella- No estamos seguros de cuanto daño p-provocaremos… ¡Oh si! ¡Sigue rascando ahí!- gimió la hermana zorro ronroneando ante las delicadas caricias que le estaba otorgando detrás de su oreja.

Una gota de sudor resbaló detrás de la nuca del rubio, como observaba a Korah revolcarse en su regazo gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo que no detuviera las caricias que les proporcionaba sus manos. Dirigió su visión para encarar al hermano de esta, el cual tenía una mirada de impasibilidad, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando con su gemela- Concuerdo con ella, piénsatelo bien antes de engañar a esa chica. Si lo vemos de mi perspectiva, yo digo que utilices tu poder de Oni y le borres la memoria para convertirla en tu esclava- explicó de forma tan monótona que casi le da un escalofrío, habían veces en las que el rubio tenía miedo de la actitud de sus Kitsunes acompañantes, desde que lograron hablar su idioma tomaron dos personalidades cada uno, por un lado, Korah era muy amable con el, casi como si fuera su novia, y luego cambiaba a la personalidad de una chica "sucia" según sus palabras… no le gustaba ni la idea de seguir pensando en ello. Por otro lado, Karoh era una especie de "mejor amigo", lo apoyaba cuando estaba en dificultades y solía ser muy divertido en el momento, y luego cambia su personalidad a una monótona, fría y sin emociones. Casi hacía resaltar que al ser de piel diferente denotaba que eran de distintas culturas o mundos. Entre gemidos de placer, el rubio re-dirigió su atención de la zorrita en su regazo- O… p-puedes decirle la, v-ve-verdad. ¡Oh Kami!- tartamudeo/grito como se estremecía ligeramente antes de caer en la inconciencia. El ojo de Naruto se contrajo inconscientemente, si, esto pasaba todos los días.

-**…O puedes seguir simplemente tu plan original**- dijo de improvisto Kinohu apareciendo a través de algunos arbustos. Sus dos hijos se sobresaltaron ante la llegada de su madre, provocando que los dos saltaran a un lado lejos de Naruto, cambiando nuevamente la personalidad frente a la autoridad que los parió y crió- Oka-sama- se inclinaron ante ella ignorando completamente al rubio, como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido. Bueno, no es como si no quisiera olvidarla. La madre se hizo paso por el pasto hasta llegar a pocos centímetros en frente de la persona en la cual Kami-sama y Akuma-sama habían puesto su fe, se sentó para estar más cómoda- **Ya te he despejado la duda que tenías en mente. Es hora de pasar a algo de más relevancia que todo esto… haz hecho tu voluntad, pero me pregunto: ¿Por qué salvaste solo a una? Pensé que ibas a rescatar a todo el clan Uchiha asesinando a Itachi, ¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo?**- inquirió la enorme Zorra inclinando su cabeza aun lado demostrando así su confusión. Se suponía que una de las razones por la cual este chico había decidido volver era para rescatar a su gente preciosa del futuro tan cruel y oscuro que les esperaba tras su muerte, había vuelto para liberar a su considerado "Amigo" de ese destino que le había proporcionado su hermano mayor, ella creía que lo tenía todo planeado- Si, yo también lo creía así…- Kinohu se sorprendió levemente cuando sus pensamientos fueron leídos de forma tan simple- Hasta que los _vi_- susurro de forma sombría, el flequillo de su cabello oscureció sus ojos momentáneamente. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos eran de color morado resplandeciendo en una luz blanquecina y negruzca al mismo tiempo, había logrado combinar exitosamente el poder ocular Tenshi-Oni al mismo tiempo, sin embargo el no se dio cuenta- Yo había llegado antes, y de improvisto utilicé la habilidad de mis ojos para saber quien era puro y quien no…- Naruto ni siquiera parpadeo, aun a pesar de liberar pequeñas lagrimas que se desintegraban ante el contacto con sus mejillas, los zorros a su alrededor no dijeron nada-… Nadie logro pasar la prueba, todos y cada uno de ellos, cada alma en toda esa ciudad era de color _**Negra**_- Kinohu no mostró emoción alguna mientras que sus crías se atragantaron con su propia lengua ante esta revelación.

-Ellos no merecían el perdón de Kami-sama, ellos no tenían sentimientos puros, hasta sus hijos tenían un alma oscura… Itachi y esa niña… eran los únicos con un alma de color gris- explico el rubio derramando lagrimas que se desvanecían en una pequeña estela de humo que se mezclaba con la luz que emanaba sus ojos. No solo estaba triste, si no también estaba furioso consigo mismo, y a la vez satisfecho… estaba triste por las vidas jóvenes que nunca lograron sentir y convertir su alma en gris… estaba furioso consigo mismo por permitir que esa masacre sea efectuada… y estaba satisfecho por que se fueron al infierno- Es por eso que me detuve- murmuro débilmente mientras la luz de sus ojos se fue apagando convirtiéndose en chispas de color rojo y azul, hasta volver a su color habitual, jadeando levemente ante la emoción del momento. Kinohu no movió ningún ápice, simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil captando cada movimiento y palabra que pronunció- **Ya veo**- dijo reflexivamente mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando despejar toda duda que azolaba su mente ante los acontecimientos de los recientes días- **Has madurado Naruto-kun**- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes al desprevenido rubio, quien parecía sorprenderse por su comentario tan repentino. Sin embargo eso no terminó ahí- **Ahora puedo entender el razonamiento de Kami y Akuma**-

Respiró hondo.

Intentó calmarse.

-**Hace unos días, un poco antes de la Masacre Uchiha, yo me había ido a la dimensión Kouseki para poder hablar con mis superiores calmadamente sin distracciones. Durante ese tiempo hemos discutido algunos asuntos sobre ti y tomamos algunas decisiones que cambien el curso de tu travesía, pero eso ya no es importante ahora… por que a partir de ahora…**- la Zorra apartó la vista de su protegido durante unos segundos, los cuales fueron una eternidad para este, el cual esperó pacientemente hasta que terminara de relatar lo que pasó en ese lugar, y el por que de su inquietud que podía apreciar el mismo, hasta sus hijos lo notaron. Kinohu suspiro pesadamente dejando caer la bomba justo en la cara del rubio- **Kami-sama y Akuma-sama han decidido abandonarte a tu suerte**- el silencio reinó una vez mas en el tranquilo claro donde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

Era otro aburrido día en la profunda villa oculta entre las hojas, el sol ardía con fuerza por encima de la ciudad, proporcionando los nutrientes a las plantas que al mismo tiempo otorgaba el oxigeno necesario para que los humanos respiren. Los Shinobis de la aldea saltaban desprevenidamente por los tejados de las construcciones dirigiéndose hacia el reparto de misiones o a sus hogares para el almuerzo que tanto habían estado esperando desde la fría mañana que helaba la piel a cualquiera. Las aves cantaban volando por el azulado cielo sin nubes buscando el nido donde habían dejado sus crías cuando fueron en busca de los alimentos. Tora corría velozmente por las calles de Konoha escapando despavoridamente del pobre equipo Genin que se empeñaba en cazarlo una vez más después de haberlo hecho esta mañana. Ajeno a todo esto, estaba una pequeña chica de cabello celeste claro, vestida con una túnica blanca de bordes dorados y un ceñidor en su cabeza, dormitando pacíficamente en un campo de flores, posiblemente girasoles, a ella le gustaba la sensación que le otorgaba la naturaleza, aunque solo sea por que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentirla de esta forma a diferencia de su vida anterior con su clan semi-extinto. Cuando supo la verdad sobre su familia estaba triste, pero supo como sobreponerse a ello, no le traería ningún bien enojarse por leche derramada, de todas formas no es que le importara perderlos a todos, ya que al hacerlo, logró conocer a su ángel guardián.

Luego de descubrir que ella en realidad no había muerto, tuvo una enorme sensación de pesadez, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, estaba a poco de caer en una enorme depresión. Sin embargo su Tenshi no le había dicho todo, ¡Ella había sido salvada! Su nombre era Naruto y había caído del cielo para protegerla de los peligros que la acechaban, se iba a quedar con ella para cuidarla y estar con ella hasta que esté preparada para irse. No podía ser más feliz que esto. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus aterciopelados labios al girar entre la maleza y volver a descansar encima de una desprotegida flor, y la mejor parte de todas, era que ella nunca mas tuvo la oportunidad de volver al antro en donde la criaron. Vivir en el bosque, alimentarse de frutos y vegetales del bosque que ella encontraba y que su Tenshi le proporcionaba era una de las experiencias mas placenteras que había tenido la oportunidad conocer, y es por eso, que había estado en deuda con Naruto-sama, así le decía, era el mínimo respeto que podía ofrecerle después de otorgarle esta nueva vida. Lo mínimo.

-Um… ¿Yui-chan?- preguntó la figura de un joven de cabellos como el oro y piel bronceada en un tono perfecto, vestido elegantemente por una playera blanca de mangas cortas junto a unos pantalones de seda haciendo juego con unos zapatos del mismo color, el único color perceptible además del blanco, era el dibujo de unas alas negras en la camisa con unas letras en otro idioma "_Ángel Caído_", nadie sabía su significado realmente. A sus lados, se encontraban sus inseparables compañeros Zorros, o como ella le gustaba llamarles: Linduras. El rubio se rascó tímidamente la cabeza mientras observaba la escultura construida a pocos metros a un lado de la pequeña monja. La mencionada Yui, no se movió en lo absoluto- ¿Hai Naruto-sama?- contestó perezosamente aun en su estado dormitante, provocando un suspiro de resignación de su denominado Ángel- Serías tan amable de decirme: ¿Por qué hay otra escultura de mí en este campo?- inquirió con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando tras su nuca. Una sonrisa forzada se deslizó en su rostro- Creí que habíamos quedado claro que ya no harías mas homenajes por salvarte la vida- dijo forzosamente, el plan que había diseñado el mismo funcionó de alguna manera, pero sus acompañantes zorros tenían razón en algo, todo plan tiene sus agujeros. Y su plan poseía uno enorme. El no había considerado como podría reaccionar la pequeña después de alterar la realidad y otorgarle una esperanza, el había subestimado la mente de una niña menor que el por 2 o 3 años.

La pequeña niña se elevó por encima de las flores, hasta poder sentarse, estiró un poco sus articulaciones ante su acción tan repentina- ¿Te gusta? Lo hice solo para ti- dijo felizmente otorgándole una cariñosa sonrisa, ignorando de alguna manera la pregunta que acababa de hacerle el rubio. Naruto golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano, la cual resbaló lentamente hasta retirarla de su rostro, no había remedio. Ha pocos metros de los dos, se hallaba una especie de estructura o escultura hecha de un material raro compuesto de alguna mezcla que ella había creado en su tiempo en el bosque, se trataba de el mismo, vestido simplemente con una pequeña venda cubriendo su masculinidad, portando en su mano derecha una cruz normal, solo que el extremo inferior era mas largo y daba la apariencia de una espada siendo tomada por la hoja, en la espalda, habían dos alas abiertas mostrando su divinidad, debajo de el se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un Oni de dos cuerno sobresaliendo de su cráneo portando una mueca de dolor y desprecio absoluto. Era hermosa en un sentido, además de extraña ya que esta escultura estaba demasiado elaborada como si ella lo hubiera pensado, la mayoría de sus proyectos eran capillas para rezar o tótem's dedicados para el, tenía que cambiarla de ubicación en el bosque cada semana para no llenar el lugar de cosas y sospechen de su existencia. Se preguntó a si mismo si debería consultarlo con Kinohu-chan sobre esta anomalía, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza, dejándolo para otro día- Me encanta- no se había dado cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta, hasta que la pequeña salió disparada nuevamente sobre su torso llorando de felicidad. ¿Por que siempre tenía que pasar por esto?- Pero aun no me has contestado mi pregunta: ¿Por qué hay otra escultura en el campo? Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto, no podemos dejar que nos encuentren, Yui-chan- la pequeña niña asintió en confirmación aun ocultando su rostro en su pecho, pero a pesar de que intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas, el podía sentirlas a través de su camisa, era de algodón, no de hierro. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, alzó la vista mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Se lo que dije, Naruto-sama, pero… no se que pasó, un momento estaba durmiendo, y en el otro, mis manos se mueven por si solas construyendo, eso- la pequeña gimió en el miedo, ella tampoco sabía el porque. Los dos apreciaron la estatua construida inconscientemente por Yui, uno lo miraba con miedo, mientras el otro le miraba con incertidumbre, algo estaba seguro de todo esto… no significaban buenas noticias.

Finalmente se decidió por llevarse a la niña consigo, manejándola servicialmente la posó suavemente en su espalda y dejó que ella misma envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para su comodidad, luego pasó sus manos hacia su espalda, donde tomó las piernas de la pequeña firmemente, y entonces se encaminó pausadamente a través del bosque junto a sus acompañantes peludos y la pequeña niña que había tomado cariño al igual que a Hanabi, las dos eran adorables. Divagó unos minutos caminando al mismo tiempo, ignorando inconscientemente la conversación que sostenían sus Zorros con su "carga" como si se trataran de amigos que se veían a diario, por que así lo eran. Durante su tiempo con Yui había aprendido lo que significaba ser "Un Ejemplo a Seguir" como le decía Kinohu-chan, el la veía como si se tratara de la hermana que nunca tuvo, sin embargo, el poco sabía de los sentimientos que su denominada "Hermana Menor" poseía por el. Después de una semana, se había empeñado en entrenarla tomándose un par de días libres lejos de la Academia, no le importaba después de todo, no habían exámenes y Hinata-chan e Ino-chan se empeñaban en mostrarles sus deberes para que el los copiara, aunque la idea de hacerlo por si mismo era muy tentadora, estos momentos eran desesperados y el requería toda la ayuda posible. No se empeñó mucho en su entrenamiento, simplemente le enseñó lo básico junto a un conjunto de jutsus Rango-D y un Taijutsu fluido centrándose en la flexibilidad que poseía el cuerpo de la niña, le ofreció una formación avanzada para que pueda protegerse ella misma, ya que hoy Kinohu les tenía una sorpresa.

Llegaron por fin hasta el campo de entrenamiento #29, el cual consistía en pequeño prado florado con árboles de Sakura, los cuales particularmente habían sido modificados genéticamente para que florecieran todos los días, era uno de los trabajos del Shodaime después de todo. En medio de pétalos rosados, se encontraba la matriarca Kitsune que crió a sus hijos junto a Naruto y a Yui-chan descansado pacíficamente en el suelo, aspirando el fino olor embriagante que desprendía- **Veo que la has traído contigo, eso es bueno ya que tenía algunas cosas que decir, y eso les concierne a "Ambos"**- hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, no se había levantado aun desde el momento en que llegaron, estaba disfrutando mucho la sensación de esos pétalos encima de su cuerpo- **Pero antes de que comience con mi noticia, parece que tu tienes algo que decirme… ¿Serias tan amable de…?**- el rubio no necesitó mas. Bajando a su seguidora la posicionó en el suelo rosa brillante, la sentó con delicadeza, pero ella al ser liberada salió corriendo junto a los zorros a jugar a las escondidas entre los árboles. Naruto se hizo paso por el prado y llegó hasta la forma semi-durmiente de Kinohu, esta abrió el ojo derecho mostrando su "absoluta atención" provocando un suspiro en el. Los dos no prestaban atención a la pequeña de cabello celeste amontonar los pétalos de Sakura en una montaña o un fuerte, los hijos de la Kitsune estaban haciendo lo mismo- Hace unos momentos estuve con Yui-chan en el escondite nº 3 de esta semana y ha vuelto a construir algo sobre mi- introdujo resumidamente, pero fue interrumpido por la Zorra en su estado durmiente, quien no esperó para llegar al contenido principal del informe- **¿No crees que la noticia esta un poco vieja? ¿Creí que habíamos arreglado el asunto?**- parecía que el tiempo en el mundo humano había llevado mucha de su esencia como entidad divina, y también por que solía tomar un poco de Sake, ya estando un poco mas alejada de Kami-sama, además de la maternidad. Un suspiro de frustración se escapo de sus labios- Ya lo se, Kinohu-chan, pero esta vez es diferente, a diferencia de sus construcciones anteriores, esta vez ella lo hizo inconscientemente. Además tengo la sensación de que la escultura es diferente- explicó, provocando que Kinohu arqueara una ceja inquisitivamente.

-**¿Diferente como?**- preguntó perezosamente mientras se revolcaba en el piso tomando el olor perfumado que desprendía las hojas rosadas de los árboles de Sakura, como le gustaba los lugares pacíficos como estos, le recordaban al paraíso- ¿Recuerdas sobre las profecías que me habías hablado cuando leí la Biblia?- la pequeña mención de la escritura sagrada provocó que la avatar celestial se irguiera de pronto y le diera una mirada inquisitiva- **Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. Es algo relacionada con la Biblia, o contigo, o…**- entonces se cayó, no era posible, ¿o si?, se supone que había sido enviado nuevamente a la vida para detener a la organización que destruirá el mundo, pero la duda de que hayan aparecido profetas por acciones tomadas por Naruto, ¡Era completamente ridículo! Los ojos de Kinohu se abrieron de par en par- **¡No me digas que…!**- pero fue interrumpida antes de que pueda finalizar la oración.

-Es una imagen de mí, representando al arcángel Miguel tras vencer al mal- susurro levemente el rubio portando una mirada lejana, sin notar la expresión asustada de Kinohu cuando esas palabras abandonaron sus labios.

* * *

Parpadeó un par de veces extrañada, esto si que no se lo había esperado. En frente de ella se encontraba una chica de largo cabello azul que fluía por su espalda hasta llegar a sus pequeñas rodillas de muñeca, su cabello estaba peinado de tal forma que tuviera un flequillo por encima de sus ojos con unas patillas tan grandes como las suyas, llegando hasta por debajo de su cuello a cada lado de su oreja, y un copete que sobresale por encima de su cabeza, posiblemente un mechón de cabello peinado de esa forma. Tenía unos enormes ojos color turquesa resplandeciendo levemente como si estuvieran dando su propio brillo, debajo de su ojo izquierdo estaba posado simétricamente en su piel bronceada a la perfección, un pequeño lunar, posiblemente de nacimiento o por exposición solar. La pregunta recae: ¿Por qué debería de estar extrañada? Bueno, tenía una respuesta en la ropa que utilizaba, se trataba de una camisa blanca con bordes celestes y una línea roja en medio del borde, las solapas de la camisa eran celestes, al igual que los bordes, había una línea carmesí en medio, un pequeño moño rosa mantenía la camisa unida. Una falda celeste mantenía lo que parecía ser cubierta su intimidad, no era muy larga, llegaba 8 cm. por encima de las rodillas, y por ultimo, una clase de sandalias ninja, solo que estas eran mas bien unos mocasines marrón los cuales junto a unas panty-medias mantenían sus piernas protegidos. En sus dos piernas estaba amarrado un porta Kunai, parecía estar lista para la acción. Su ceja se torció un poco, reconociendo perfectamente el traje de marinerito que llevaba orgullosamente puesto, lo vendían en una de esas tiendas "sucias" que algunas personas como ella y algunos que otros enajenados conocían. Era un traje para aumentar la excitación y así el coito sea mucho mas placentero… bueno, eso era lo que decía las instrucciones.

Para Hanabi Hyuga, estar a cargo de mostrar la Academia ninja a la nueva estudiante la había tomado por sorpresa, bueno, no es que ella lo hubiera aceptado, aun no daba respuesta alguna, mas concretamente que admitiera si su cerebro aun funcionaba. Después de que la habían elegido como "voluntaria" para el trabajo se había quedado paralizada, parpadeo un par de veces mas, aturdida, pero aun sin moverse, la instructora Kimidori se había cansado de preguntar por su estado de salud, así que envió a la chica nueva para que se llevara a la hija menor de Hiashi fuera de aquí. No hubo mucho forcejeo, la chica nueva tenía una gran fuerza, la suficiente como para arrastrarla fuera del aula. _Bueno_. Pensó de forma conformista, _menos preguntas a las cual contestar_. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su garganta, a ella no le gustaba mucho la presencia de la princesa menor Hyuga, no era por su actitud arrogante, no, ella tenía alumnas del clan Uchiha antes de la masacre, sabía como era, tampoco era la controversia con los clanes, no…. mas bien las extrañas preguntas que le había estado haciendo hace unos meses… mas concretamente sobre las relaciones románticas o sexuales. Odiaba dar las charlas.

Kimidori se estremeció interiormente al recordar la pregunta sobre la procedencia de los bebes.

* * *

El era un vengador, eso era, nada más. Ya no amaba, ahora odiaba, su único propósito en esta vida era la de complacer su retorcido y oscuro destino de venganza sangrienta. Ya no importaba complacer el deseo de sus padres por ser un verdadero jefe del clan, ya no importaba complacer a su club de fan's en la academia, ya no le importaba quien era su superior, Hokage o Genin, le daba igual. Lentamente los sentimientos de amor y compasión abandonaron su mente, dejando atrás solo el inmensurable deseo de venganza, ahora viviría para eso. Admiró con frialdad, las mismas manos que hace unas semanas estaban bañadas con la sangre de su propia familia, muerta, por las manos de su "Ni-san". Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, recordando "vividamente" los acontecimientos recientes, enlazándolo con los buenos recuerdos que tuvo junto a su familia. Por extraño que parezca, Itachi solo es un fino recuerdo de lo que era antes… ahora que ya conocía su verdadero rostro, la imagen de su "hermano mayor" como si fuera por arte de magia, si le preguntan sobre el, no sabría que contestar, solo aumentarían su odio contra el y su memoria se ennegrecería cada vez mas rápido. Sus manos bañadas con la sangre de su familia aparecieron cuando parpadeo, pero tal como aparecieron, se fueron, dejando tras de si el recuerdo fino de esa noche, viviendo en sus sueños el asesinato de sus padres por 72 horas seguidas, aun recordaba con horror los sucesos sangrientos que sucedieron en el clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, ignorante a su alrededor, ni siquiera prestó atención a los comentarios de los doctores, enfermeras y Shinobis que se habían encontrado presentes al rescatarlo de su hogar, bañado de la sangre de los mártires de su propio clan y lagrimas de dolor que se escapaban desde la comisura de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta que nuevamente se había puesto a llorar.

Madre…

Padre…

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos agarraron las hojas de su cama con fuerza, provocando que la sangre se amontonara en la punta de sus dedos. La imagen monótona de Itachi con su katana en alto se materializó en su mente como su siguiente presa, había olvidado sus ambiciones anteriores, había olvidado sus sueños, había olvidado su niñez… ahora, el había adquirido un objetivo, algo que lo impulsará a un destino de gloria y honorífico, sin saber de la mala elección que acababa de hacer. El brillo característico en sus ojos se desvaneció por completo, mostrando unos completamente fríos, sin una pizca de emoción alguna. Una sonrisa se inmiscuyó en su rostro, viéndose a si mismo a través del espejo que estaba a pocos metros en frente de el, era el mismo, solo que con unos cuantos años mas, una sonrisa arrogante posada en su cara bañada con la sangre de su hermano vistiendo una túnica negra con nubes rojas, el podía verlo… ¡Podía verlo! Su sonrisa aumentó aun más, dejando escapar una pequeña risa de satisfacción, la cual poco a poco comenzó a aumentar hasta que se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada de locura. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente vio con sorpresa, que estos eran de color carmesí como la sangre y una solitaria coma en cada ojo… lo había hecho… no pudo ocultar su emoción, rió, se rió con fuerza. No solo había conseguido algo que a su hermano ya tenía, si no que a partir de ahora avanzaría pasos agigantados hacia su destino de venganza y posterior traición a su tierra natal.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendiéndolo, esto provocó dos cosas simultáneamente, nº 1, Su estruendosa risa paró abruptamente, nº 2 Su Sharinga se desactivó. Ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un preocupado Sarutobi, junto a la enfermera que se encargaba de monitorear su salud y unos Anbu-Guardaespaldas con mascaras de animales. Pero no prestó atención a eso, se miró nuevamente al espejo y se dio cuenta con sorpresa entusiasta, de que su Doujutsu se había desactivado al haberse asustado. Intentó activarlo otra vez ingresando chakra en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa descubrió que perfectamente sus ojos eran… ¡¿Iguales?! ¡Espera! ¿Qué paso con su Sharingan?... volvió a ingresar más chakra a sus ojos, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no había ningún cambio perceptivo, solo unos oscuros ojos color azabache sin brillo. Los visitantes se precipitaron a el en busca de posibles heridas o traumas, pero Sasuke no los tomo en cuenta, su cara quedó en blanco, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. La cosa estaba un poco confusa…

_1º- Sus padres murieron en manos de Itachi en frente de sus ojos._

_2º- El perdió toda emoción positiva de su cuerpo y mente, dejando tras de si el odio y rencor que estaba creando._

_3º- Juró venganza contra la persona que el consideraba "Hermano"._

_4º- Se volvió loco y activó su tan preciada línea de sangre, viendo la muerte de Itachi una y otra vez en sus propias manos._

_5º- La puerta se abrió de repente, asustándolo y desactivando su Sharingan… sellándolo nuevamente, quitándole el privilegio de robar las técnicas de los patéticos Shinobi's de Konoha._

Asintió afirmativamente, dando a entender que ahora comprendía mucho mejor la situación que antes, había perdido el Sharingan, eso era lo más importante de todo, había perdido la posibilidad de acercarse más rápido a su venganza sangrienta contra el asesino del clan Uchiha, lo había perdido todo… y no obtuvo nada a cambio. No tenía absolutamente nada.

Un enorme aullido agónico azotó a la aldea de Konoha rompiendo la armonía de esta.

…Las cosas se están complicando…

**

* * *

Hola!!**

**Soy fullme desde la comodidad de mi habitación, entregándoles la continuación tan esperada del fic "Naruto Uzumaki no Oni-Tenshi", sinceramente este fue uno de los capítulos mas complicados y molestos que me tarde en escribir ya que se suponía que debía de estar listo la semana pasada. También el hecho de que hay partes aburridas que no me gustaron escribir, espero que esto no arruine mi popularidad -_-. ****Arcángel Guerrero**** si estas leyendo esto, espero que no estés enojado conmigo sobre lo del capitulo anterior, si tiene algo de tu esencia en el enfrentamiento entre Naruto e Itachi o quizás cuando la Uchiha esta escapando. Pero solo me basé en pequeñas partes para que no quede tan enredado como yo lo había pensado… espero que no estés enojado.**

**Cambiando el tema, en el próximo capitulo se mostrará el destino religioso de Itachi al encontrarse cara a cara con un "Tenshi" y su unión a Akatsuki. También mostraré la llegada de los exámenes Genin, no daré mas detalles… para dejarlos en suspenso.**

**Ya que nadie dio una razón valida para ingresar a Ayame al Harem, no se si hacerlo, aunque estuve tentado a hacerlo cuando alguien dijo "Ramen gratis", eso casi sonó razonable, casi. Y ya que me lo pensé de muchas formas, ingresaré a Karin al Harem ahora que se sabe su pasado, no será tan difícil.**

**No habrá lemon hasta dentro de 2 o 4 capítulos, así que esperen… ¡¡Y no me rompan las bolas!!**

**-Encuesta-**

**¿Quieren que haya mas ataques hacia Sasuke? Y también, ¿Debería de hacer que Naruto sea mas chistoso?**

**Nos Vemos!!!**


	7. D:!

**Disculpen las molestias.**

**Me gustaría decirles lo mucho que lo siento, pero tengo muy poco tiempo como para disculparme durante 2 paginas. Así que seré breve. ****Voy a comenzar re-escribir ciertos fics que he estado leyendo. Últimamente me di cuenta que algunos hasta eran patéticos. Me reí de mi mismo mientras leía uno de ellos. Así que los siguientes fics no serán borrados, pero si se volverán a publicar con otro nombre y una idea más reforzada. Espero que comprendan.**

* * *

**-Naruto Uzumaki no Oni-Tenshi: **He decidido volver a escribir esta historia, me di cuenta que comencé a ponerle mucha mierda en los capítulos anteriores, así que comenzaré a basarme en la idea original de **chemdude**. Naruto solo será un angel, pero intentaré agregarle algo para hacerlo mas interesante. Aun sigue siendo harem :B

**-The Familiar Kitsune: **Esta idea me terminó artando. Decidí no hacer a Naruto tan poderoso. La historia aun queda cuando Naruto se enfrenta contra Pein (Pain como se diga), Naruto es salvado por Hinata bla bla bla. Luego hay un quiebre en la historia real, Naruto quiere hablar unas cosas con ella y ambos ven un portal. Naruto ingresa su mano y el y Hinata son enviados a la dimensión de Zero no Tsukaima. O podría simplemente enviar a Naruto. No se, esta historia debería de pensarla.

**-Vizard of Doujutsu: **En este fic me doy cuenta que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Si, puedo hacer que funcione, pero el problema recae en que sería muy tedioso. Así que tengo 2 opciones: Una que Naruto se convierta en un Hollow poderoso y después tome control de Konoha como su base… o… que muera y viva en Sereitei. Estoy algo confuso con esto, así que el que pueda ayudarme que me avise.

**-Naruto+Vampire:** Esto necesita mucha re-escritura. Poder de luz? Nah… no creo que funcione en este crossover. Así que si hago algo, les aviso. Con esto no tengo mucho que re-escribir.

**-El Demonio Oscuro: **Me siento mal por esto, puesto que este fic fue cambiado hace un tiempo atrás y pues, volverlo a cambiar me hace sentir mal. Si lo re-escribo, probablemente le quite la temática de Zombies. Y agregaré solo las habilidades de One Piece y algunos personajes. Pero aparte de eso no zombies =(

* * *

**Esos son los fics que voy a re-escribir. Espero que entiendan, haré todo lo posible para que pueda complacerlos a todos. También tengo que actualizar las nuevas historias, tengo que subir ideas y cosas así. Ya, para que se sientan bien, les voy a decir las próximas actualizaciones de este año.**

**- The Fox of the Six Skills: **Con este fic, no pienso cambiar nada de lo que llevo. Es tan perfecto que los únicos detalles que he cambiado es en el futuro de la historia. Así que no habrá muchos cambios o subir de nuevo el primer episodio.

**- Ideas Incoherentes: **Este no tendrá cambios, seguiré subiendo ideas para algunos escritores o les gustan las cosas random.

**-En Mis Manos: **Este fic aun necesita arreglarse un poco, pero creo que no cambiaré nada. Eso sí, tengo que desarrollar un poco mejor la historia y su futuro. Aun estoy dudoso de poner a Naruto en Akatsuki o enfrentarse contra ellos. Así que estoy abierto a sugerencias.

**- Nirvana: **Este fic no esta listo para subirse, sin embargo todos saben la primicia por la encuesta (El Experimento), estoy pensando un poco en la historia, puede mejorarse, pero creo que no cambiaré mucho. Tuve que borrar el capitulo 1, porque no me gusto como quedó. (Casi lo publico xD).

**- We are Knacker: **Este fic tiene muchos agujeros y no he podido hacer que funcione. Sin embargo a pesar de que no he escrito aun, no significa que he pensado un poco en el tema. Necesito desarrollarla mas antes de subirla. Espero que entiendan.

**- La misión: **Este es la re-escritura del fic Oni-Tenshi. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este fic. Y espero que le llegue a gustar.

* * *

**Una vez mas me disculpo por esta actualización falsa. Espero no haberles quitado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo un review podría ser apreciado. He estado mucho tiempo fuera de fanfiction y siento que casi todos me abandonaron :(**

**Saludos.**


End file.
